Some Chosen Tales
by ZOMAN388
Summary: One-shots hailing from the world of The Chosen Few. Should allow me to expand this world of mine without cluttering the story. Enjoy!
1. Dust Hunters

The Hive Knight roared in fury, swinging its sword in a wide arc to drive off its attackers. The Fallen vandals who were fighting it leapt back, dodging the sword swing. But these vandals were different. Their armor was dusty brown, and body wrapping covered their limbs and torsos, as well as wrapping round their heads. Covering their mouths and heads completely, the only exposed part was the eye pieces for their helmet. These varied between the vandals, with some having a long green slit across the helmet, while other had two large eyepiece lights, one about twice the size of the other. They were Dust Hunters, elite scouts and warriors from the House of Dust. Wielding harpoon guns, the fired at the Knights shoulders and arms, spearing through them and hooking them to chains. Other hunters grabbed the chains and pulled, yanking the Knight to the side in an attempt to subdue it. Nearby, other Hive were being fought the same way, most already brought down.

Wailing in pain and fury, the Knight dropped to a knee, the Fallen tugging on its chains being too much for its damaged limbs. The hunters snarled and all tugged at once, yanking the Knight to the ground, causing it to growl in fury as it was forced to its hands and knees. All of this and more was seen by Archon Priest Horvack as he sat upon his Fel-Beast mount. The large creature stood on four long yet sturdy legs, with an armored hide and a thick skull. Four blue eyes gazed out from beneath its jawline, giving it a bizarre appearance. A black leather saddle was strapped to its back, as well as black reins, which Horvack held in his one lower arm. Behind the saddle were several saddlebags for storage, as well as a sling for holding his staff. To Horvack's right, his adjutant Gathra sat upon her own stead, a ravager, a two legged beast that acts as the Fallen version of a horse. She sat with arms crossed, watching with grim astonishment as the last of the Hive was wrestled to the ground. Since leaving the Devils a few days ago, she had made some changes to her armor. It was still mostly that of a Devils vandal, but now, along with the green sash, she also wore the brown arm and head wrappings that the other Dust members wore, along with the removal of her helmet. However, she left her face uncovered completely, exposing her four blue eyes and frowning fanged mouth as well as letting her Mohawk stick out from above the wrappings.

Once the struggling stopped, the Knight finally tied up enough that it stopped fighting, Horvack slipped from his saddle, hitting the ground with a heavy thud. As he withdrew his staff, Gathra dismounted as well, grabbing a storage bag that was attached to her saddle as she followed close behind him. Horvack moved forward, eyeing the Knight as it glared at him, its arms stretched wide by the chains embedded within its flesh. Horvack stopping in front of it, staring down at the Hive with the green lights of his helmet. He turned slightly and extended his hand out behind him. Acting fast, Gathra reached into her pack and withdrew a large knife, the tip of the blade hooked and jagged, placing it into Horvack's hand. He took the knife, and examined it for a moment, before placing it next to the Knights face, right on the edge of its eye plate.

The hunters began chanting, a single, strange word that wasn't in the standard Eliskni tongue. Horvack himself began muttering in a matching tongue, his voice echoing as it slowly rose is volume. Finally, Horvack gave one final chant, then shoved the knife blade into the Knights face, right into the gap of the eye plate. At the same time, his second hand gripped the Knight's face, his claws hooking under the plate. With a twist and a pull, the eye plate was torn from the Knight's face, causing it to howl in pain and fury as the plate torn free, black ooze seeping from the large hole in the Knight's face. Horvack gripped the eye plate tightly, staring at it as the thick black blood oozed over his hand, the tentacles on the back writhing now that they were in the open air. He then turned, and thrust the eye piece into the air, resulting in all the surrounding hunters roaring in triumph at their prize. Horvack smirked under his helmet, pleased by the response of his followers. He then turned, and placed the eye piece within the bag that Gathra held out for him.

"The hunting is going well my lord. At this rate, we will have enough eyes to begin in no time."

Horvack glanced at her, amused by her words and face, which didn't match up. Her words spoke with pride, but her face showed fear and repulsion. Clearly, she was speaking this way to appease to his good side, despite the fact that it sickened her. She will adapt soon enough.

"Yes my young Adjutant. We are getting very close. But so is our foe. We must accelerate out work."

He turned, and shouted a command to his followers, spinning a hand above his head. They all barked in response, then began wrapping up the Hive with their chains. Quite suddenly, a skiff, colored brown and green, materialized overhead, as if it had been there the whole time. The back slowly opened up, and dozens of barbed chains began descending from its dark interior, dangling down on to the ground for the hunters to use. They fastened their chains around the lowered chains, tying the Hive up to the Skiff. With a crank, the Skiff began slowly pulling the chained Hive off the ground and up into the air, straight into the Skiff's underbelly. Once the Hive started to be lifted, the Dust Hunters turned and jumped atop their mounts, whooping and hollering as they did. Gathra turned and did the same, however, she did so in silence. She was mostly just trying to prevent herself from vomiting. When Horvack had asked her to go on a hunt with him, she never expected to see such acts of brutality, even on the Hive. Sure they were horrid monsters who technically weren't even alive to begin with so… She sighed. Why was she getting worked up about killing Hive? They were Hive for Primes sake.

Horvack slowly turned and walked to his mount, sliding his staff into the saddle before hauling himself up. He turned, facing the Skiff as it turned to the south and vanished without a sound or trace. Horvack then face his hunters.

"Hunters! Spread out. Search these lands for more incursions. I returned to prepare for you the way."

The Dust Hunters howled in triumph, an echoing war cry that shattered the still air. Then, they took off, their ravager mounts bringing them up to speeds matching a sparrow as they ran off in multiple directions. Without a sound, Horvack, Gathra, and two Hunter Guards turned to the south, and began the journey back.


	2. Fallen Houses

An in-depth guide to the factions of the Eliksni within the world of the Chosen Few

 **Earth Houses**

* * *

 **House of Devils**

* * *

" _They are the scourge of the City. They are what we tell the children about to frighten them. They are the spitting image of what the Fallen truly are."_

* * *

The Devils are the House that the City fears. That its citizens tell stories about to scare the children. To many, they are the spitting image of what the Fallen are. Greedy, violent, and self-centered, taking whatever, they want whenever they want. Even amongst their own kind, the Devils are viewed as vile, deceitful murderers who cannot be trusted. However, no one, not even the City, can deny this House's prosperity. The Devils has a very large presence throughout Asia, with their primary headquarters located in Russia, but with several smaller branches stretching into China and surrounding territories. In recent years, the Devils have suffered major blows, with the loss of their Kell in the Battle of the Twilight Gap, and the loss of their Prime Servitor in a more recent guardian raid. However, despite the predictions of the warlocks, the Devils are still going strong. This is due to the rise of a new Kell, and with it, a new age for the Devils.

The current Kell is Lady Valosh. Despite being a female, she quickly and rapidly fought her way to the top, and took control of the Devils. Unlike the previous Kell, and the Devils that lacked a Kell, Valosh has reigned in the Devils, and ensured a less destructive behavior. With the introduction of a larger skiff fleet, and a dedicated intelligence branch, the Devils have begun militarizing themselves, and have begun moving away from the salivating pirates that they are most known for.

 **Unique Equipment:**

* * *

 **Punt Gun:** The Punt gun is a hand-held grenade launcher created by the Devil's to give their forces a much-needed punch. These relatively small weapons are easy to use and maintain, with few moving parts and with rugged and easy to replace mechanics. The weapon is roughly the size of a shock pistol, but with a deeper and shorter design as opposed to a shock pistols long a thin design. Also, unlike other Fallen weapons, Punt Guns rely on a four-shot clip instead of a powered shock core. The ammunition is in fact energized shock cores encased in an impact trigger shell. When the weapon is fired, the shock core is launched out through a short magnetic spring system, catapulting the shot out in an arching motion. Upon impacting with a surface, the core is triggered, resulting in it instantly destabilizing and collapsing, producing an explosion almost identical to a shock grenade. A quick flip of the wrist opened the chamber, releasing the heat created by the magnetic spring. After a moment of venting, the chamber closes, and the weapon is ready to fire again. The weapons small and light design, as well as its rugged nature, ease of use, and powerful payload, quickly resulted in it becoming a very popular side arm for high ranking Devil operatives. It is commonly duel wielded, greatly increasing it firepower. Despite being a Devils creation, it has been seen in the hands of other Fallen Houses, including the Kings. The cause of this is believed to be from raiding and then copied fabrication.

 **Shock Repeater:** After the failed Wolves rebellion, a lot of the advanced tech wielded by this House fell into the hands of other Houses, especially the House of Devils. One such piece of tech was the repeater Shank, a Shank drone equipped with a heavy, rapid firing shock weapon. The Devils took this tech and used it to modify their shock rifles. The result is the Shock Repeater. This weapon looks remarkably similar to a shock rifle, and functions similarly, however, there are major differences. When fired, one immediately notices that the shots of the Shock Repeater do not track their targets. Instead, the bolts of the Shock Repeater move at a much faster rate, and deliver a more powerful punch then the Shock Rifle. Along with this, the firing rate of the Repeater is much higher than the Shock Rifle, delivering a deadlier payload at a faster and harder to avoid rate. While still a relatively new invention, this weapon is slowly replacing the Shock Rifle in Devil's forces. While it is currently almost solely used by Specters, more and more standard units are using them. It is believed that in time, it will completely replace the Shock Rifle as the standard issue weapon of Devil Vandals. Unfortunately for the Devils, the Shock Repeater was stolen by the Kings, and is now being wielded by their forces.

 **Unique Forces:**

* * *

 **Thug:** A new rank that has been picked up by the Devils to diversify their ranks, acting as brutal brawlers and fighters. When a Captain is shamed, his arms are removed, but he is granted the same amount of ether as before. This results in a large and muscular brute that is driven by anger to prove themselves worthy of receiving their arms again. Thugs can only earn back their arms after earning a certain number of kills, resulting in bloodthirsty brutes that stop at nothing to slaughter their foes. Most commonly seen wielding shrapnel launchers and Thug blades; modified shock swords shaped like machetes, designed for hacking and cutting.

 **Shiv:** A savage, dog like creature that is native to the Fallen home-world. They possess six glowing eyes and four clawed limbs, granting them incredible maneuverability and eyesight. Their large fanged jaws can deliver a devastating bite and their sharp senses of sight and smell can pick out a guardian within an abandoned factory or across miles of wasteland. They are used primarily as guard and attack dogs. Not limited to the House of Devils, but were first discovered being used by them. How the Devils, or other Houses for that matter, acquired the beast is unknown, but it is believed to be from inter House trade. If this is the case, the House that provides these beasts needs to be found immediately.

 **Specters:** Operatives within the new Devils Spec Ops and Intelligence branch, Specters primary purpose is to spy on their enemies, then eliminate them with precision and stealth. A major upgrade from the stealth vandals of other Houses, Specters field new armor and weapons, and are trained in tactics previously unobserved in the Fallen. Their armor is form fitting, and is jet black, save for a few red marks on the armor to designate them as Devils. They forgo capes in favor of a smaller profile, allowing them to squeeze through smaller openings and disguise themselves more effectively, even without the stealth tec. They commonly wield shock sword and wire rifles, though they are often found wielding shock repeaters as well.

 **Pawn:** When a Dreg shames themselves a second time, where death is regarded as too kind of a punishment for them, they are converted into a Pawn. Pawns are little more than disposable cannon fodder, with explosives strapped to their backs and adrenaline packs to increase their speed and aggression. They charge weaponless into the ranks of their foes, only to detonate and hope that their soul shall find some peace in their deaths. To shame them more, Pawns have one of their upper arms docked, as well as their lower arms, most commonly being the left arm. Along with this, two of their eyes are gouged out as well, further disgracing them. Why this barbaric rank seems uncharacteristic for new Devil tactics, it fits the old mentality perfectly. This rank is also found amongst other Houses as well, most prominently by the Houses of Kings and Dust.

 **House of Kings**

* * *

" _We are the true inheritors. We will take back what is rightfully ours and restore our race to the true order. A Kings order."_

* * *

Little is known about the golden Fallen House that goes by the name of Kings. They are a rare House on Earth, hardly ever seen outside of their lairs. However, what little that is known is fascinating to say the least. The House of Kings hold domain mostly over the continent of Europe, with small lairs trickled throughout Eastern Europe and their primary den being located in the area once known as France. They are a proud and lordly House, deeming themselves as superior and holding more authority than the other Houses. It is a commonly held belief that the Kings regard themselves in similar fashion to the Nazi's of ancient Germany, as the perfect master race, and that all other types of Fallen are inferior. However, despite these feuds, the Kings did alley themselves with other Houses long enough to engage within the Battle of the Twilight Gap. However, after a crushing defeat at the hands of the Cities guardians, the Kings slunk back to their caves, never to be seen again. The Kell of the House of Kings, if they even have one, is unknown. However, it is believed that since they are so organized and militarized, they still possess their Kell and Prime Servitor.

Out of all of the Fallen Houses, the Kings appear to be the most militarized. While the full scope of their military might be unknown, several sightings of a very large forces of Kings Walkers has been spotted, along with a refurbished factory churning out weapons and repeater shanks, outfitted with heavier armor, and even some equipped with punt guns or shrapnel launchers. This leads to many believing that the Kings military is a mechanized force, relying heavily on their walker artillery and Shanks. This would certainly explain why their military hasn't been spotted, and why their ground forces, primarily raiding parties against the Devils, aren't much more skilled then their blood rivals. Indeed, the Devils are actually more dangerous due to their more violent and aggressive mentality, though the Kings heavier armor helps negate this.

It is rumored that an unholy child of a Kings Baroness was born and eventually escaped. Deemed a vile abomination, the Kings have begun a quest to hunt down the basterd child and remove its presence from the universe. However, after more than a decade of searching, and new dedicated kill and search squads, they are no closer to finding their prey. But if Kings are anything other than secretive, it's stubborn.

 **Unique Equipment:**

* * *

 **Thunder Rifle:** The Thunder rifle is the Fallen's answer to the anti-material rifle. Possessing explosive rounds, incredible velocity, and ridiculous penetrating power, the Thunder Rifle is a powerful weapon that is feared by all. It is capable of shattering a Cabal shield, obliterating pikes and sparrows with a single shot, and even punching a hole clean through the armored chassis of a Vex Hydra. However, such power comes at a cost. The weapon is massive, almost impossible to wield effectively while standing up. It has a brutal kickback, and a slow firing rate. The shots, while destructive, are easily spotted due to the bright brilliance of the shots and the massive sonic boom created by firing it. Because of this, the weapon is only wielded by specially trained soldiers who fight from behind the standard armor. This plays in with the King's philosophy of range superiority and heavy fire power.

 **Volt Repeater:** The Volt Repeater is the Kings answer to a heavy suppressing weapon. Based off of the machine guns wielded by guardians and the rapid firing shock repeater found on the nose of Spider Walkers, this weapon can fire out powerful arch shots at an incredibly rapid rate. Feared by guardians for being able to eat through shielding and armor with little difficulty, it has begun taking on quite the reputation, especially considering that it is wielded only by a new, and unique Kings rank, the Cavalier. The large weapon requires a four-hand chainsaw grip to properly fire, a testament to its power, but also a security measure against guardians, and dregs, from using the weapon.

 **Slag Launcher:** The Shrapnel Launcher is a stable within all fallen Houses, used by everything from the standard House of Devils, to the more exotic Houses of Steel and Frost. However, the Kings have improved upon this core weapon, creating the Slag Launcher. While the standard firing mechanism is identical to the original Shrapnel Launcher, save for a faster firing speed, hotter burning scrap, and a longer firing range, the real benefits of the Slag Launcher lies in its secondary functions. The weapon, unlike standard Shrapnel Launchers, the Slag Launcher is loaded via a 6-shot canister ring underneath the weapon, revolver style. Ordinarily, each canister can fire around 3 to 4 shots before it rotates and fires out of the next. When the sliding activation lever is pulled, an entire canister, full of scrap, is super-heated into a condensed superheated bullet, capable of tearing through shield and armor with ease. Along with this, the weapon possesses a serrated bayonet, attached to a shock core. With the flick of a switch, this shock core activates, coating the blade in a sheath of Arc energy, and greatly increasing its lethality. If fully charged, the arc energy doubles the length of the blade, and forms the blade into an explosive blade, impaling, shocking, then detonating within the flesh of its target. However, such an attack comes at the cost of destroying the bayonet. This weapon is greatly feared by the enemies of the Kings, and only seen in the hands of their Barons and highest Captains.

 **Quad Walker:** Sometimes, the standard walkers are just too big, too slow, or to overpowered for the situation at hand. This is where the Quad Walker comes in. About the size of the average car on legs, the Quad Walker is designed as rapid attack armor to reinforce King's forces when standard walkers are unavailable or impractical. Standing on four long, double bent legs, this Walker possess surprising speed and maneuverability for a walker, capable of scaling up small building and even leaping shot distances to dodge incoming fire or pounce on close targets. Unlike standard walkers, Quad Walkers are true vehicles controlled by a trained pilot, making them quicker to respond to enemy movements and attacks. Its armaments consist of twin repeating cannons, six punt launchers, and twin wire cannons. The punt launchers are basically Fallen motor or grenade launchers, capable of short range launches or long-range blasts. The wire cannons are simply scaled up versions of a wire rifle, and can snipe a target from long range at a faster rate than the typical wire rifle. Unsurprisingly, these walkers are much frailer then the standard walker, and rely on their speeds to avoid damage.

 **Heavy Skiff:** The Heavy Skiff is the Kings version of the Skiff dropship. Designed as both a drop ship and a gun ship, the Heavy Skiff is equipped with stronger armor, heavier guns, and a larger troop bay to hold more soldiers. Instead if the standard design with the single deployment tail, the Heavy Skiff has two, jutting back at an angle and creating a psdo-wing like design. This rear hull increases the Skiff's maneuverability dramatically, and doubles the number of troops it can with Shock Repeaters and the standard heavy shock cannons, Heavy Skiffs also hold the role as gunships, providing heavy fire support for King's forces even long after their cargo had been dropped off. The Heavy Skiff is quite possibly the most dangerous machine of war wielded by Earth Fallen Houses.

 **Unique Forces:**

* * *

 **Tank Master:** The Tank Master is an Archon charged with the tactical positioning and controlling of a wing of walker tanks. Having only been observed once, these towering Archons wield enhanced voice amplifiers and ceremonial swords to issue commands with their tanks. Their combat skills are unknown.

 **Buster Shots:** Designed as heavy support snipers, Buster shots, also known as Dead Eyes or simply Busters, are elite snipers trained to wield the devastating Thunder Rifle. They wear the same basic armor as a Vandal, except for a reinforced shoulder guard and a modified helmet to increase and clarify their vison. They have exceptional marksman skills, and their weapon has no charge time. However, the shots move slowly when compared to most fire arms, and has a slow fire rate. Along with this, the thunderous bang and heavy recoil means that the weapon can't hide its presence well, and if the first shot misses, it is difficult for them to line up a second. This means that Buster Shots are rarely directly seen, be positioned out of the line of fire where their heavy support can be issued without threatening them.

 **Cavalier:** The Cavalier is a heavy weapons master within the House of Kings. When a captain shows a proficiency in brutality and weapon skill instead of leading, they are gifted the rank of Cavalier. Cavaliers wear heavier armor then even their captain counterparts, but their shields are the same strength. Inspired by the Juggernaut Titans they faced during the Battle of the Twilight Gape, Cavaliers wield the mighty Volt Repeater, a heavy weapon inspired by the Machine guns wielded by guardians. Walking unflinching through heavy fire, their shields and armor tanking it all while they unleash their own hell, the Cavalier is a monstrous foe on the field of battle, and is feared by all.

 **Stalker:** Stalkers are veterans that are trained to survive for extended periods of time away from their House and on their own. They are equipped with extra survival gear, a larger and more efficient ether pack, a portable ether converter, and tracking skills. It is their job to scout out the Kings land for any threats and report them back to their Kell. In recent years, they have been charged with hunting down the abomination that stemmed from their House. However, like the others that search for it, their hunt has come up empty handed.

 **House of Dust**

* * *

" _What are we mere mortals other than simply Dust in the wind."_

* * *

The House of Dust is a mystical and mysterious House that is equally feared and hated by most other Houses on Earth and beyond. Known for their highly secretive and religious ways, as well as their reclusive, dangerous, and highly skilled forces. The House of Dust is non-existent in the eyes of the City, with no documentation of this House, or any encounters, where the guardians survived. The House of Dust has extensive land, with locations within Russia, Europe, Africa, and especially Central America. Indeed, the entirety of Central America is dominated by the House of Dust, with no other Fallen presence being found in their area or south of them. They also stand as one of the only Houses to have dens on multiple planets, having both a den on the Moons as well as a very small scout force on Venus. Despite their secretive nature, the House of Dust has extended hands of peace to every Fallen House they have encountered. Indeed, the Kings, Devils, Flame, Twilight, Storm, Exile and Winter all have alliances with the House of Dust. Only a handful of Houses, such as Saints and Risen, are without Dust allies, and it's mostly because they have not been found by them.

Leadership in the House of Dust is unique. Instead of a Kell, the House answers to a Queen, who dictates all the religious actions of the House. The identity of the Queen is unknown, though many believe it to be an Ancient Eliksni Matriarch who survived the Great Whirlwind and lives on to this day, either in flesh or in spirit through a Servitor. The Queens decrees are presented and executed by the High Council, consisting of 6 Popes/Archon Priests who are the true rulers of the House. This includes the greatly feared, and well known, Archon Priest Horvack. Beneath the Popes are the Priests, who carry out smaller religious ceremonies, as well as act as more standard leaders and overseers.

Along with their secretive nature, the House of Dust uses unconventional weapons and equipment, further separating them from the likes of the other Houses. This different equipment includes green visor helmets of various design, body wrapping round the arms, face and head, cloaks and armor, lack of ether tanks and canteens full of a black fluid to hydrate them and keep them alive. Also, unique to the Dust arsenal is multiple beasts of burden, advanced tech, and ranks not found anywhere else. Despite this, they still use standard ranks, just under different titles, and while they make use of standard Fallen tech, it is in short supply, with them preferring their custom built tech. While currently acting as a house of peace, the House of Dust is hiding their true actions. Beneath their friendly propositions of wealth and prosperity, lies a religiously zealous House, bent on dominating all other Houses under the banner of their religion. Their perverted rituals and unholy ways are the stuff of nightmares. They seem to have a deep fascination with the Hive, and are commonly found hunting groups of Hive and capturing them. They also wear Hive like armor and even exhibit some Hive like traits, though these rumors are believed to be false.

If servitors are present within this House is unknown, though they'd surly be used for some mechanical job if they were. But one thing is for sure, they wouldn't be making ether. The House of Dust is one of the only Houses that doesn't rely on ether to survive. In its place, the House of Dust has developed a so called "Life Elixir" which its members need to drink regularly in order to survive. It is this "Life Elixir" that gives the House of Dust their unique appearance.

 **Unique Equipment:**

* * *

 **Bolt Rifle:** The Bolt Rifle is the House of Dusts standard infantry weapon. It comes in two forms. The Switch Bolter is wielded by nearly all casts, and is a concealable sidearm, designed to be worn beneath their robes and provide them with some form of protection. The standard version is an analogue for the Shock Rifle, and is wielded by Ministers and Bishops, as well as by the Cardinals, who can duel wield this weapon to brutal effect. The Bolt Rifle earns its name by firing specially designed ballistic bullets referred to as 'bolts'. This name is given do to their drill or screw like shape, which is designed to pierce deep into their target, doing vicious damage. The bolts are enveloped in Fel energy, the magic wielded by Dust Priest. The energy not only causes the bolts to become super-heated and able to eat away at flesh, but also causes the bolt to rotate under its own accord, meaning it will bore through its target like a drill, maximizing the damage done. However, due to the magic prospects, only Cardinals can empower their rifles with it. Anyone less will have to rely on weapons shock core to power the bolts, resulting in less power. However, despite these shortcoming, the Bolt Rifle is a surprisingly light weapon, and is deadly to behold.

 **Harpoon Gun:** The Dust Harpoon gun is a brutal weapon, mostly designed to hunt and capture Hive, but also to engaged and kill guardians, or anything else that they deem to be a threat. They brutal weapons fire a foot and a half long barbed harpoon at high speeds, capable of punching into thick flesh and armor with ease. The jagged barbs ensure that once it is buried within its target, it is not coming out easily or cleanly. Often, though not always, these harpoons are attached to long jagged chains, allowing the shooter to grapple the target to the ground, immobilizing them, a highly effective tactic when used against the Hive. If the target manages to break the harpoon, a small charge within the blade will detonate, shattering the spike into dozens of bladed shards and destroying a large portion of flesh that the spike is imbedded in. This weapon is designed to immobilize its target by causing so much pain that the target loses the will to fight. A quick death is only a dream when one is shot by this weapon.

 **Terminator Spike Gun:** Basically, a Harpoon gun, but with increased launched speed, more brutal barbs going farther down the spear shaft, lack of a chain, and a shock core within the shaft of the Harpoons. The shock core energizes the harpoon, causing it to emit an arc explosion upon impact. It will also burn the flesh, and shock the target, resulting in their muscles locking up and being overridden with pain. Basically, a Harpoon gun on meth.

 **Whirlgun:** The Whirlgun is a horrific weapon brought up from the depths of Hell itself. A launcher style weapon, this brutal piece of war gear launches out 4in. spheres, which hold four small spinning saw blades, partially buried within the sphere, designed to slice their way through flesh with ease. The weapon is boxy, and relatively simple in appearance. When fired, a magnetic accelerator propels the sphere outwards towards its target at very high speeds. The action also activates the blades on a slight delay, so that they only deploy and start spinning once they have left the barrel. Upon impacting with the target, the hooked saw blades immediately begin slicing their way through the victim, the hooks dragging it deeper within their target, causing more damage as they go. The impact with a surface also triggers the sphere to release tiny chains, with hooks attached to them. As if the saw blades weren't bad enough, these chained hooks spin out of the sphere, snagging onto any piece of flesh they can, then immediately ripping it out as the spheres spinning motion causes the chains to move. Even if the shot misses, the sphere will still activate when it hits the ground, causing it to race and jump across the ground, blades spinning and chains flying until it finds a fleshy target, almost as if it's alive. These horrific weapons are viewed by many as the most brutal and nightmarish weapon the House of Dust wields. The only good thing about them is that they are a relatively rare weapon.

 **Fallen Scimitar:** A curved sword like blade wielded by Dust members, usually in pairs. These serrated and curved weapons are charged by a shock core, enabling them to be wielded in a similar fashion to Shock Swords. However, the Scimitar is a much different weapon. The curved blade, serrated on the inside, can be wielded as either curved cutting swords, or hacking sickles. The serrations on the inner edge allow the curved blade to catch the blade of other attackers, then break them with a twist of the wrist. These weapons are highly effective and destructive, making Dust fighters greatly feared at close range.

 **Impaler Bomb:** A hand thrown grenade used by the House of Dust. On paper, the design is relatively straight forward. A simple metal sphere is activated, priming small impact activating barbed spikes, then thrown out at the enemy. Upon impacting as surface, the spikes deploy, sticking it to a surface or target and starting a countdown timer. After about three seconds, a small detonator within the grenade explodes, bursting the sphere open in a shower of fire and super-heated spikes. Anything stuck by the grenade, and within 8 feet of it, are torn to shreds by the heated spikes ripping through their armor and flesh at high speeds. Outside of the initial kill zone, the spikes start losing effectiveness. However, they can still penetrate painfully into a target for a good 15 ft. from ground zero, making this a greatly feared grenade.

 **Ripper Bomb:** As if the Impaler Bomb wasn't bad enough, the House of Dust also uses the Ripper Bomb. These large, half sphere grenades are activated before being hurled out, often in a sliding motion so that they land on their flat side. Five seconds later, the top of the grenade springs open, releasing several long chains with barbed hooks and links out in all directions. These chains are meant to snag onto victims and tear at their flesh, digging in and hooking onto them. Once victims have been chained, a motor inside the grenade retracts the chains, pulling victims still attached towards the epicenter. And for the more unfortunate victims that aren't stuck, ripping out chunks of flesh as the chains are pulled back in. A horror weapon that fits right in with this House.

 **Dust Skiff:** One of the few pieces of vehicular technology that the House of Dust uses, the Dust Skiff only has a view differences from the standard stock. Aside from its green coloration, Dust Skiffs are equipped with muffled engines, and advanced cloaking systems. This allows these Skiffs to fly over the land, completely undetected before appearing over their target without any warning. Instead of the standard shock cannon, they are equipped with two enlarged, rapid-fire harpoon guns, used for snatching up and snagging larger targets. Along with this, they can lower dozens of hooked chains, allowing the Dust Hunters below to chain their prey up so the Skiff can reel them in.

 **Unique Forces (INCL mounts):**

* * *

 **Ravager:** A two-legged beast from the Fallen homeworld, Ravagers are basically the Fallen version of a horse. These swift footed, omnivores beasts are capable of running at high speed, have incredible stamina, require little substance, and can eat virtually anything, extracting water from what they eat. This makes them perfect for long term scouting missions and as beasts of travel and war. Their six blue eyes give it excellent vision, and its long legs give it an impressive height, providing clear vision for its rider. A favorite amongst the House of Dust, nearly every rank, from the lowly Dreg to the feared Dust Hunter, rides upon these beasts. They would pick one over a pike any day. They can run just as fast, if not faster than one as well, capable of keeping up with a sparrow, at least for short distances.

 **Fel-Beast:** The Fel-Beast is another mount animal from the Fallen homeworld. Standing on four, wide and sturdy legs, this massive creature is the go to mount for the highest-ranking Dust members. Capable of going extended times without food, and keeping up with a ravager, at least when they're not sprinting, the Fel-Beast provides a large and sturdy mount to the Archon-Priests of House Dust.

 **Dust Hunter:** The scouts and standard warrior within the House of Dust, Dust Hunters are a dread to all who fall within their gaze. Completely silent, and incapable of feeling pain, Dust Hunters travel across the wastes of the globe, scouting out the location of Fallen Houses, Human Villages, resource stores, and Hive Dens. Astride ravager mounts, they can travel hundreds of miles a day, and escape any danger that befalls them. All of this they report back to their head Lair, before moving out in teams to deal with the problem. They exterminate human settlements with brutal results, like mounted reapers here to collect their souls. They place down beacons for Skiffs to come and collect their cargo, and they also hunt down and harvest any Hive that they encounter. They are usually the first Dust member that people encounter. And for most, they are the last.

 **Cardinals:** The Cardinals are experienced Dust Bishops who have mastered the art of warfare, and thus earn the honor of being named Cardinals. The Cardinals are guards, Knights, and holy warriors, whose sole purpose is to uphold the ways of their faith and their queen, willing to die, or kill, without a moment's hesitation. Wearing recycled Hive armor, reinforced and made practical with wielded metal plates, Cardinals are especially difficult foes to take down. This is made even clearer when one takes into account their Arc shields, which is slightly stronger than a Bishop's shielding. Their weapons of choice include twin Bolter Rifles, enlarged scimitars, and multiple Impaler bombs. Outside of Dust dens, they can most commonly be found when the House of Dust deems a target worthy of purging, in which the Cardinals lead the charge, slicing their foes to ribbons with blade and bolt.

 **Terminator:** Amongst every House, amid every culture, there is a military rank whose sole job, their only purpose, is to be unstoppable brutes designed to kill everything in sight. The Dust Terminator is just that. Equipped with thick and spiked armor, wrapped in bloody clothes and wraps, covered by strong solar shields, and wielding the most brutal weapons that the Dusts can make, Terminators are bred to slaughter anything that their masters' say needs to die. Nothing more. They are a terror on the battlefield. If you wish to find them, simply follow the screams and mangled bodies.

 **Slack-Jaw:** The arcane methods of the House of Dust are volatile, unruly. Dangerous. Sometimes, these rituals backfire, horrifically scarring or transforming their victims. The Slack-Jaw is one of the most common outcomes for these failed rituals. Transformed, scarred, and reduced to snarling beasts, Slack-Jaws gain their names from the distended jaws, which hang open, the muscles loose and the fangs enlarged. Hive crystals sprout from their limbs and head, their eyes glowing green and green tinted smoke seeping from the jaws. Their claws are enlarged and jagged, similar to a Thrall's, and their mentality is little better. Often found chained up and kept far from the 'civilized' side of the House, Slack-Jaws are seen as guard dogs and skirmishers. They tear at their foes, commonly disemboweling them or ripping them limb from limb before eating the remains. An unplanned, yet brutal, and commonly used rank within this perverted House.

 **Pupil = Dreg:** Pupils are the lowest class a mature male can obtain. While slaves and children rank lower, the Pupil is still looked as lower, due to being viewed as a disgrace, one who has much to learn. However, despite this ridicule, Dust Pupils are actually treated more fairly than the Dregs of other Houses, though they still are denied their lower arms. They are also denied from covering their faces, resulting in the whole world seeing their sneers.

 **Minister = Vandal:** Ministers are experience warriors, ones who have studied them faith well and upholds its laws and traditions with skill. While Ministers rarely engage in combat, that job mostly being left to the Hunters, they are still skilled warriors, and are not to be underestimated in a fight. However, most of their time is spent conducting rituals and practices, aiding their respective Bishop or Priest in their studies. If they work hard, they may one day be called in to be marked by their Queen, and from there obtain further glory through either the rank of Bishop, or by joining the Hunt. They are allowed to cover their faces with either masks or facial wraps.

 **Bishop = Captain:** Bishops are the backbone of the House, leading their lesser brethren in all things, whether it be ritual or combat. Having earned the Mark of their Queen, their strength is increase, their power rippling, and their knowledge expanding beyond the ways of non-Dust. With their faces permanently covered by masks or wraps, and with stronger armor beneath their robes, Bishops are intimidating and powerful. However, they rarely engage in combat, mostly preferring to study or practice their dark arts.

 **Priest = Barons:** Priests are the practitioners of Dust's dark arts. Wielding the power to both heal and destroy, they hold powerful positions in their House. Leading large ceremonies and rituals, practicing experiments of healing or horror, or sowing death to their foes by ripping their bones from their bodies or boiling their blood, the Priest is a dread on all accounts. Their long exposure to their Marks has resulted in much change, though these changes are easily hid beneath their robes, leaving their true appearances a mystery. Often wear masks, though many forgo them in favor of darkened hoods.

 **Pope = Member of the High Council/Archon Priest:** The Popes are the leaders of their House, taking the words of their queen and sharing them with their House. Their word is Law, their will is absolute, and their power is without equal. Changes to drastic to hide mark these frail yet powerful Fallen. Spikes or crystal jut up from their back our extremities, their bodies grow thin, yet their strength grows. Their voices take on an echo, as if the power they wield comes from a possessive presences, and their magic is the stuff of nightmares. No guardian has face a Pope. If one had, the very memory of their existence would have been destroyed by the power of these dark masters. With them leading the Dust, all other Houses lack any hope of resisting.

 **House of Brothers**

* * *

" _Together, we are strong! As one, we can accomplish any task! Stand together, and do not fear! Stand with your brothers, and you shall prevail!"_

* * *

The House of Kings rules over Europe, their reign of dominions unopposed within nearly the entirety of this once great continent. However, unknown to all, another House lives within the range of land the Kings declares to be theirs. The House of Brothers. Living on the small Scottish Isles, far enough from Kings land to be discovered, they have carved out a living for themselves, completely separated from all other Houses.

Little is known about the Brothers Kell, Lord Wyrek. However, the only thing that is known about him is that he regards personal strength, and value, very highly, and is convinced that his House does not require the aid of others to succeed. Because of this, the House of Brothers is completely self-sufficient, able to provide itself with its own ether, weapons, materials, food, and fuel. This complete self-sufficiency, as well as a secretive, and hostile, attitude to other Houses, has resulted in the House of Brothers remaining an undiscovered House, unknown by all but their own.

While they lack unique equipment or units, due to being a none militarized House, they still have a few unique traits about them. Also, despite not being militarized, Brother Members are still extremely skilled in combat, due to them spending a large portion of their time sparring with each other, or simply training. Interestingly, the majority of the House is made up of exiles from other Houses, mostly the House of Kings, wishing to live separately from their old House. Ritual shaming by docking is not practiced, and cybernetic enhancements are likewise avoided. While the reasons behind this aren't clearly known, the common theory suggests that they due this do to their belief in their self-sufficiency, that a true Eliksni doesn't need help from anyone other than the man at his side, in order to prevail.

 **House of Flame**

* * *

" _By fire and cinder, justice will be served. Vengeance comes in a howling flame."_

* * *

Some Houses rise up because of a central belief. Others form because of a specific event that unifies them all. Then, there are those who came together to complete a single purpose. The House of Flame is one of these, formed with the singular purpose of burning every single Hive on earth until it is a charred husk. Their Kell, Lord Volvyks, was assaulted and scarred by the Hive as a young warrior, when his House, the House of Devils, abandoned him as their complex burned, leaving him for dead. However, he survived, leaving him bitter about the Devils abandoning him, and hating the Hive for attacking him. So, he set out on his own, gathering followers as he went, and formed his own House. Volvyks is one of the youngest Kell within any Fallen House, being only around a century and a half in age. This also means that the House of Flame is one of the youngest of the Fallen Houses, surprising when one considers its size. The House of Flame is a nomadic House, with no true den or Ketch to call home. Instead, they use a Super Skiffs, crafts built by, amazingly, fusing at least five of the vehicles together into a singular vessel. How they managed to do this, and get it to work, is baffling, but they work, and are not to be trifled with. As the name entails, the House of Flame is almost entirely made up of pyromaniacs, and they use fire for everything.

Due to limited resources, only a handful of servitors, and the unconventional method of creation, the majority of the House of Flame consists of Vandals. By comparison, they only have a handful of Captains, and only one Archon, the Kell himself. But this doesn't hinder their fighting skill at all. In fact, the House of Flame has some of the most passionate, dedicated, and driven members of any of the Houses, save for the House of Dust. And their skills with killing Hive are unchallenged amidst the Fallen. Unsurprisingly, all House of Flame members wear fire retardant and insulated armor, helmets retrofitted with glare guards, oxygen masks to filter out smoke and toxins, and armor treated to allow napalm to slide off of it instead of sticking. This leads to a very bulky and intimidating sight, even amongst the Vandals. Also, due to the handling of fire, all House of Flame members forgo cloth garbs such as loincloths and capes. Those are just unnecessary fire hazards.

 **Unique Equipment:**

* * *

 **Torch Blaster:** The Torch Blaster is the standard weapon of the House Flame Vandal. It is basically a modified Shock rifle that fires solar blasts instead of shock rounds. Due to the changed ammo, the rounds no longer track. However, this is not a problem, since they move faster than shock rounds, about the speed of a shock pistol. Also, due to the unique makeup of the weapons ammo, a napalm slug incased within a hollow tipped metal shell that is covered in solar energy, the rounds ignite their target upon impact. Also, due to the hollow tipped design, many of the rounds penetrate into their target before igniting, spreading the sticky burning napalm within their victim. This makes it a very effective, and horrifying weapon. The same ammo and set up is used for their scorch pistols.

 **Flame Buster:** The Flame Buster is a simple modification to the Shrapnel Launcher. The weapon holds an attached grenade launcher, the design scavenged from a lucky punt gun find. The simple magnetic spring launcher is attached to the bottom, allowing the weapon to hold and fire a single scorch grenade. This grenade is a modified Punt round, that instead of a shock core, holds a detonator charge surrounded by napalm jelly, and incased in an impact shell. Upon impacting with a target, the charge explodes, igniting the napalm and flinging it in a wide spray of burning sludge and fire. An effective weapon attachment to an already useful and feared weapon. However, the launcher needs to be reloaded before firing again.

 **Flame Spout:** The Classic flamethrower has many iterations within the House of Flame, and is, not surprisingly, one of them most used and favorite weapons of the House. The standard type is just like the typical flamethrower. Twin barrels with a forward handle and a grip, with trigger attached. Tubes connect the barrels to a large pack on the Vandals back, holding a mixture of methane and pure oxygen. When the trigger is pulled, the two gases are mixed together in a compression champers, then sprayed out past a simple igniter on the barrels tips. The result, a brilliant, brightly burning and extremely hot flame is released. This flame has an impressive range of nearly 15 meters, making it a mid to close range weapon, burning everything that it contacts. Other forms vary on size and delivery system.

 **Firejet:** This weapon resembles a shock rifle with distended tank on the sides of the barrel. However, it functions far differently from a shock rifle. Indeed, aside from appearance, it's not even comparable to this weapon. The shielded tanks of the gun contained compressed napalm, stabilized and inert while inside of the weapon. When the trigger is pulled, a compression system forces a thin stream of napalm to be sprayed out of the barrel at high speeds. Think of it like a water jet, but spraying flaming jelly instead of water. The weapon is designed to completely coat the victim in the flaming, sticky fluid, and leave them to burn as the gel eats at their flesh, impossible to extinguish or remove.

 **Ash Cannon:** The Ash Cannon is a surprisingly advanced weapon for a vagabond house such as the House of Flame, most likely the reason why it is a rarely seen weapon. This large, underslung weapon consists of a large barrel attached to a set of tubes connecting to a pack on the wielders back. The grip and handle for the weapon are placed on the top of the weapon, allowing ease of use and aiming. When the trigger is pulled, gases are pulled from the pack into the barrel, where they are electrically charged and magnetized, spinning within the magnetic barrel. After a moment of spinning, the weapon fires, releasing a searing beam of super-heated and flaming plasma, capable of burning unarmored targets to ash in an instant and torching anything that has stronger armor. Any flammable substance within a few feet of the beam is instantly ignited, and if one isn't obliterated by the heated blast, they are set ablaze, trapped within their own fused and hardened armor as the burning metal cooks them within their new shell.

 **Drake Blade:** Remove the electricity of a shock sword or shock dagger and replace it with brilliant, brightly burning flame, and you got yourself a Drake Blade. A personal favorite amongst Flame members.

 **Unique Forces:**

* * *

 **Burner Boys:** Where there is fire, there are Burner Boys. Veteran Vandals that wield Flame Spouts, Burner Boys are a heavy support class within the Flames, and are usually the spear head of any assault group. Protected by their peers, they slowly advance until their targets are in range, and then unleash waves of burning justice upon their foes. Due to the weapons they wield, Burner Boys wear more heavily insulted armor then their comrades, and the bulky armor restricts their movements. However, they don't care at all, and are more than happy to wait their turn to burn their foes to a crispy husk. Even among their own House, there are times that the sanity of the Burner Boys is brought into question, due to the zeal they hold while burning their foes, laughing as they go up in flames. But when asked, the Kell simply laughs, claiming that "It's their job to burn stuff. Who am I to stop them from enjoying their job."

 **Dracorex:** Out of all of the ranks within the House of Flame, the most impressive is probably the Dracorex. These vandals, handpicked by the Kell, are trained in aerial combat, and giving special Drake-class armor suits. These armor suits possess jetpacks, shielded wing membranes stretched between the torso and upper arms, and small Torch Blasters built into the lower arm gauntlets. Wielding a scaled down Flame Spout in their lower arms, these advanced units zip through the air with acrobatic grace, twirling and spinning in a manner similar to bats. When a foe is spotted, they swoop by, executing hit and run tactic while they drop fire charges, basically solar shock grenades, and firing their Torch Blasters at their foe. Once they have confidence in their ability to kill their target, the swoop in close, pulling themselves into a hover before burning what's left of their foes with their Flame Spouts. With behavior and appearance reminiscent of the human's mythical dragon, the Dracorex is truly an impressive sight to behold. Often deployed from the air directly from an overhead and still moving Skiff.

 **Ash Lord:** When a captain distinguishes himself within his House, he is rewarded with the rank of Ash Lord. Ash Lords are champions of their house, and wield the devastating Ash Cannon to brutal effect. Their armor is nearly as strong as the Kell's, and their passion burns as brightly as the corpses of their foes. However, due to limited resources, there is only a handful of Ash Lords, with an estimated 10 being the highest number that makes up this rank. However, their rarity increases their legendary status, and when an Ash Lord steps onto the field, you can be certain that fire and destruction will follow. Luckily, the House of Flame has no quarrel with guardians, being more than happy to leave them alone as they search for the next Hive nest to burn.

 **House of Saints**

* * *

" _Through death and destruction, we have survived. Not by blade or gun, but by the strength of the common man, and the sanctuary of peace. When violence is abandoned, prosperity shall rain."_

* * *

The House of Saints used to be one of the most prosperous Houses since the Great Whirlwind, their influences stretching across the entirety of the North American continent, with only Canada being outside of their domain. A wealthy people, they believed in constructing a fresh start from the land, harvesting resources and constructing their own society instead of living off the works of others. They build several pseudo cities, fixing up the shells of human cities and converting them into proper Eliksni settlements. Other Houses looked at them with a mixture of pride and jealously because of their grand success without a military proper. However, this came to an end about 200 years ago with the brutal and unexpected Dust Massacre. For reasons still unknown, the House of Dust set out on the war path, slaughtering every House of Saint member that they encountered and burning their cities to the ground. In less than a year, the most prosperous and peaceful Eliksni House since the Great Whirlwind was destroyed. Or so they were led to believe. A few of the members, consisting of two archons, a handful of barons, their guards, and around 50 civilians miraculously survived the massacre by hiding in caves along the Californian cost. Their Kell, Lady Skakar, also survived, but she was seriously wounded in the attack.

Today, the House still stands, though its former glory is long gone. Living inside of the ruins of Los Angeles, they have converted the city back to a proper settlement, using the natural mountain barrier to shield them from prying eyes. They still believe that violence is wrong and not the answer to peace, thus, they have made an agreement with an unknown Fallen House. This House has set up a massive defensive wall, with outposts, gun turrets, walls, and soldiers constantly guarding and patrolling the mountain range that surrounds the Saints landscape. In exchange for this protection, House of Saints provides the guards with food, materials, and medical supplies, including the Saints Combat Medic class, the Seraphim.

The House of Saints is ruled by still surviving Kell Skakar, though she is not the Eliksni she used to be. As she was dying, her Prime Servitor took on her life force, allowing her to live on inside of the body of the Servitor. In the years since, her House has modified her body, allowing her to take on a more humanoid, though her body is still large and mostly spherical. Most of the time, she is stuck on her throne, leading her House but also still being their primary source of ether. A unique role, but one that Lady Skakar is proud to hold.

The House of Saints is a non-violent House that focuses on prosperity and keeping their people alive. As such, the typical Fallen ranks are not used, and the majority of the House is farmers, workers, scientist, ext. Civilians basically. However, they do still hold ranks that no other House possesses, including the Kell herself.

 **Unique Forces:**

* * *

 **Kelhas'Prime:** This is the new title that Lady Skakar is referred to as. As a merging of a Kell and a Prime Servitor, one could argue that she's one of the most powerful ranks that an Eliksni could achieve, but she doesn't brag about it, nor did she choose it. Skakar's body consists of the Prime's body as her torso and head. The central eye is connected to her neck, allowing it to be lifted free from the sphere at will, forming shoulders and a neck, with the eye piece acting as her head. Her arms sprout out from the sides, and her legs from the bottom, allowing her to move. However, she only possesses two true arms. Her lower arms are smaller and are actually power manipulators, allowing her to tweak with the electrical grid with ease. To keep her alive, she spends most of her time seated upon her costume throne which is hooked up to a store of extra ether, which she generates herself, and the cities repaired power grid. Meetings are held in her presence.

 **Seraphim:** The Seraphim is the only member of the House of Saints that ever steps foot outside of their cities walls. Trained as combat medics and field healers, then can keep a fighting Eliksni alive and well for an entire fight, assuming they don't get blown up or cut in half. They wear the colors of their house, white cloth and armor plates bordered by gold. To keep their comrades alive, Seraphim possess large needles on their wrists, attached to injection tanks hooked up by tubes to large storage tanks on their backs. These tanks contain substances such as ether, stimulants, blood clotting agents, and even nanites based off of the kind that guardians use. These are then injected into their patients when necessary, all in an effort to keep them in the fight. Their lower arms are equipped with laser cutters, burn solves, tourniquet wraps, heat welders and a chained bone saw, allowing them to treat open wounds, reseal them, and deal with severed or severely damaged limbs with little difficulty. Their upper left arm is covered by a large shield, allowing them to defend themselves and their patients while operating. This is the only defense they have, since they do not believe in using weapons. But it is enough. Soldiers often defend the medic zealously, often because she's the only thing keeping them alive. All Seraphim are female.

 **House of Storm**

* * *

" _My brothers! We are the chosen light, and we shall lead the way to destiny. We need only reach out and take what is rightfully ours."_

* * *

When a great power collapses, a void is formed, creating a power vacuum. Power vacuums suck in those waiting in the shadows, and grant them the missing power. When the House of Saints was exterminated, a power vacuum formed, and in its place, the House of Storm emerged. Establishing itself quickly, the swept in, picking up the pieces left over from the Dust Massacre, and used them to make their House stronger. Now, around 300 years later, the House of Storm stands as the dominant House on the North American continent.

The House of Storm, despite their large holding within the old US, only have one major outposts, with a couple smaller ones located in points across the continent. Their main stronghold is their Ketch, which they fused with several skyscrapers within a city on the western side of the old state of Missouri. This created a sort of stilted fortress, with the Ketch being the central structure, held up by the skyscrapers, which acted as legs. The Ketch also acts as a home base, where all of the Houses aircraft, their specialty, can be maintained, docked, and launched. This massive platform is heavily defended, and long-range sensors scan the area at all times, guaranteeing that nothing surprising approaches the Ketch.

The Kell of the House of Storm is Lord Volvgos, a slightly short tempered Kell that is well known for his twitching movements and his paranoid nature. While he is a brilliant battle strategist, and has brought great success to his House with the absorption of the shattered House of Saints, his paranoid nature has made him distrusting of other Houses, resulting in his scouts constantly scouting for threats or resources. However, if one manages to earn his respect, he will honor them with his life.

Equipped with several advanced aircraft, the House of Storm's air fleet is second to none, with its agile fighters patrolling the countryside while their long-range scanning ships constantly patrol the landscape, searching for things of interesting. Along within the advanced aircraft, several unique weapons and units are within the House of Storm, making them a feared and respected House on Earth. Not surprisingly, House Storm still makes use of many of the commonly wielded weapons of the Fallen. However, most, if not all, have gone through modification to make them stronger and deadlier. To help counter this, the House of Storm wears insulting rubber lined suits with non-reactive metal plates covering them. As well as making them immune to the very electricity they wield, it also means that their armor is incredibly difficult to harm with Arc weaponry.

 **Unique Equipment:**

* * *

 **Volt Pistol:** The Volt Pistol is basically the same weapon as the Shock Pistol. The only major difference is that the Volt pistol has a slightly shorter barrel then the Shock Pistol, making it easier to carry and hold within the close confines of aircraft. The standard weapon for Storm Pilots.

 **Volt Rifle:** The Volt Rifle is standard weapon of the House of Storm, replacing the Shock Rifle across the entire House. This rifle sport a triple barrel design, held within an upside-down triangle patter. When fired, the three barrels ignite, then release concentrated bolts of arc energy in concentric patterns, alternating between the three barrels in a similar fashion to a rotary gun. This allows the Volt Rifle to fire at three times the speed of the Shock rifle, but at the expense of the shots no longer tracking.

 **Arc Caster:** The Arc Caster is a support weapon wielded by the House of Strom in place of the shrapnel launcher. This weapon consists of a claw like barrel attached to an underslung shoulder stock. When fired, the weapon releases streams of lighting from the barrel. The lightning bolts seeks out sources of electricity, or, more accurately, sources of bio-electricity. The bolts actively seek out biological targets when fired, resulting in a weapon that needs little aiming to be effective. The insulating suits that House of Storm wears protects them from being targeted by the bolts, also making it a friendly fire safe weapon. The bolts do terrible damage, with severe flesh burns and nervous system failure being the result of a direct hit. Other, rarer results include spontaneous combustion, muscle hemorrhaging, and the skin splitting as the moister within boils instantly.

 **Atom Splitter:** The Atom Splitter is a long range, heavy sniper weapon that has replaced the Wire Rifle within the House of Storm. This weapon, consisting of a long-range split barrel, with a small, rubber coated stand beneath it. To fire, the weapon needs a small charge time of about a second, the barrel glowing brightly as it charges. After the charge time, the weapon discharges, releasing a large searing bolt of concentrated lighting. The bolt moves at the speed of light, and delivers an explosively powerful electric charge directly to the target. The standard result involves the target being flung backwards as their nervous system is overloaded, their armor charred and fused, sputtering as the systems fail. For an unarmored target, the common result of being shot with this weapon is the targets blood boiling instantly, resulting in the head, or in some cases, the entire body, bursting like a water balloon as the super-heated steam splits their skin. A greatly feared, but rare House Storm weapon.

 **Jack Wings:** Jack Wings are small, anti-personal single pilot aircrafts used by the House of Storm. This agile craft acts as a scout, and rapid attacking vehicle, and is the primary vehicle of the Storms. The craft consist of a tapering body, equip with forward swept, claw like wings. The engines, located one the rear wing where it attaches to the body, placing it at a central location on fuselage. The engines are also located on pivoting joints, allowing them to either remain in the standard position, or rotate round and face downwards, allowing the craft to hover. The Jack Wings weapons consists of duel Volt Blasters (enlarged Volt Rifles) and a grabbling cable fired from the crafts underbelly. This cable is tipped with long jointed fingers set on spring joints. This means that when it strikes a target instantly snapped closed round it, grabbing it and allowing the craft to retract the target and carry it away. Nicknamed Vultures by guardians, Jack Wings are a Dread to all who fall under it.

 **Aviasni Destroyer:** The Aviasni Destroyer, nicknamed the Avi-craft, is a heavily armed and armored gunship used by the Storms when they want their targets completely destroyed. During the brief, yet bloody, Spark War, in which a Devils scouting party declared war on the House of Storm, the Avi-craft were shadowy death, razing Devil outposts till they were reduced to burning slag. Named after a massive areal predator from the Fallen homeworld, this craft is just as feared, armed with heavy armor, multiple explosive and rapid-fire gun position, and twin grabble cables, the Avi-craft can destroy entire waves of walkers, decimate entire outposts, and abduct small buildings with ease.

 **Unique Forces:**

* * *

 **Spyk:** Spyks are the pilots within House of Storm, and therefore the backbone of the entire House. They fly everything from the small put runners that patrol the Ketch, to the feared Avi-craft. They wear thinner armor, allowing them to more easily fit inside of the cramped cockpits of Jack Wings. While flying, Spyks are second to none, making up the greatest pilots among Fallen. Outside their craft, they're not helpless, but their skills are lacking, and they only have a Volt Pistol for defense.

 **Arc Lord:** The Arc Lord is the pinnacle of House Storm. The ultimate warrior within their House. Usually held by Barons, the Arc Lords tower above all others, and wield electrical power that dwarfs that of even the Stormcaller Warlock. Their armor is polished silver, making it stand out from the dull silver of the standard House members. Bands of arc energy trail down their arms from their glowing spines, which are replaced with cybernetic implants. More implants run down their arms and across their chest, allowing them to generate this vast amount of arc energy. They can release bolts of electricity at will, can coat themselves with a body shield of raw electricity, and can even use the arc energy, paired with local static electricity, to levitate several feet off the ground. Also, after a few seconds of charging, they can release a torrent of arc energy in an attack almost identical to the Stormcaller Warlock. They are the most feared Storm member.

 **House of Twilight**

* * *

" _Through the darkest night, our watch prevails. We watch through the darkness, we peer through the shadows. Not even death can hide you from our gaze. This land, belongs to us."_

* * *

While most Houses focus on open warfare and pirating the resources left behind by the collapse, the House of Twilight simply focuses on survival. Being the major Fallen presence on the continent of Africa, House Twilight holds a monopoly on the landscape, having only to share the northern sector with a small Dust presence. House Twilight is almost a self-contained community within itself, with several small village like outposts scattered around central and southern Africa. The primary den, their Ketch landing sight, is located in the southern area, right between the lush forest and the savanna land. This provides the "capital" with a vast amount of resources, both from the land itself, and the ruins of Golden Age cities in the area.

The Twilight Kell, Lord Adrostrin, believes that the proper philosophy for Fallen success is the same as an ancient earth leader. "Speak softly and carry a big stick." Therefore, while his House has a military, and quite a powerful one at that, they don't go off engaging other Houses or the Last Cities guardians. However, if either of them trespass on their territory, they quickly learn just how strong the House of Twilight truly is.

House Twilight colors consist of black primary, with details and design being a teal color. While this doesn't exactly blend in during the daytime, it gives them excellent camouflage during Twilight's primary time of operation, the night. Even in the open landscape, Twilight members can vanish in the darkness, and use this to their advantage while hunting or fighting. Fallen may be skilled in the dark, but House Twilight is the best of the Fallen. Despite this uniqueness, their weapons and ranks are mostly the same, with little to call their own. This doesn't hinder them however, for they wield the shock weapons, especially daggers and swords, with exceptional skill.

Like most Houses, the House of Twilight only agreed to alley with House of Dust to prevent them from targeting their House. In honesty, they view Dust as vial abominations that will destroy the Fallen, but they'd rather alley themselves with them then be on the receiving end of their weapons. They alliance doesn't change anything, it only allows Dust to have a small corner of North Eastern Africa (Egypt), and the rest belongs to Twilight. However, this alliance is stressed. Kell Adrostrin grows more irritated by the presence of Dust and their occasional Hunter scouting his lands. One of these days, he will evict the Dusts, and return the continent of Africa to its former, Twilight held monopoly.

 **Unique Forces:**

* * *

 **Wisps:** The Wisps are the scouts of the House of Twilight. Dressed in all black, and equipped with short range teleportation devices, they scour the landscaped, looking for resources, threats, and items of interest. While commonly stationed within Africa, some have begun moving into the Middle Eastern area, encountering the Devils and Kings. While generally avoiding combat, Wisps are skilled assassins, and can hold their own if engage, but they usually will only fight if it's on their own terms. In most situations, they will choose to flee and hide, more than happy to fight another day, and that time win.

 **Shadow** **Knights:** The Shadow Knights, are skilled Twilight captains that have disguised themselves above that of the standard captain. Trained to excel in hand to hand combat instead of simple leading, the Knights give up the leadership role to serve as the elite soldiers of House Twilight. Equipped with thick and heavily shielded armor, an enlarge Shock Sword that resembles a medieval Long Sword, and a will stronger then relic iron. Indeed, they forge their armor from a relic iron and spine metal weave, making it flexible and strong. Mostly stationed as sentinels and guards for the Kell and Barons, the Shadow Knights are the emblem of peace within Twilight Territory, and are symbols of security. Skilled enough to go toe to toe with a Hive Knight in sword combat, the Shadow Knight's skill is undeniable.

 **House of Mist**

* * *

" _Anonymity is the key to prosperity. We make ourselves unworthy of being known, we shall be avoided. Only then, may we rebuild what was lost."_

* * *

The House of Mist is one of the smaller Houses on Earth. However, unlike the Saints whose numbers were cut down by combat, the House of Mist is small by chose. Choosing to remain in a small section of the old state of Washington, House Mists is perfectly happy to remain separated from the rest of the Houses and the City, carving out a living for themselves along the coast. However, this wasn't entirely by choice. The Houses Ketch crash landed in the ruins of Seattle, which was then converted into the Houses primary den.

The House of Mist is led by their Kell, Sirakas, and his last remaining Archon, Tansis. Sirakas is a calm and collected Kell, who believes that isolating themselves from the rest of the world will result in peace and prosperity for his people. So far, the method is working. While known by the prominent American House, House of Storm, House Storm respects their privacy and leaves them alone.

Other than the primary den belonging to the Kell, there are four Barons spread out along the remains of western Washington. These Barons are tasked with patrolling the claimed areas, acting as a patrol to detect intrusions and to maintain trade between the patrol locations, and the central den. Ranks within the House of Mist are the same, with the only difference being the lack of Dregs. Dregs were allowed to regrow their limbs, and the House has given up ceremonial and shaming amputation.

Tech within the House of Mist is relatively underwhelming, wielding the same weapons and tech that most Houses wield. However, over the years, more and more Human tech has been incorporated into their arms and armor, as well as the common lifestyle. A fishermen culture has developed in this House as well, due to the close proximity with the water. Stylistic netting on armor, fish hook like brands/tattoos on skin and armor, and fish designs on tech and armor, has helped separate this House from others. This makes the House of Mist one of only two Fallen Houses that relies upon the sea.

* * *

 **Lunar Houses**

* * *

 **House of Exile**

* * *

" _They called us mad. Deranged. And perhaps we are. But there is a bounty on this rock, and if madness is the tool necessary to acquire it, then we shall embrace it with pride."_

* * *

The House of Exile is a relatively young House, carving out a tough lifestyle for themselves on the lunar surface. Despite the massive Hive presence, the House has managed to establish a proper Den, though they still lack many of the niceties that most Houses enjoy. Like the House of Flame on earth, the House of Exile is a vagabond House scrapped together from those who left their previous House, willingly or not. This means that the majority of the House consists of Dregs, with only a handful of Captains, and barely enough Barons for one to count on two hands.

However, despite the lack of a Kell, and the apparent disorganization one believes the House to have, this is not the case. The Barons all report to the last thing that one would expect the House of Exile to possess. A Prime Servitor. Believed to have originally belonged to the now extinct House of Iron, Prime Servitor Idriacks, and his Archon keeper Abetras are the true rules of House Exile. They present their will to the Barons, who then spread it to the rest of the House. Archon Abetras is a cyborg, with two of his limbs, his upper left and his lower right, as well as the bottom half of his left leg, are replaced by cybernetics. A permanent helmet, fused to his skin and connected directly to his brain, is connected via input cables to Idriacks, allowing a bound to form between them that no other Archon and Servitor can claim to have. This of course means that neither of them ever fight, for such a confrontation jeopardizes the life of the other.

The House of Exile has few resources, and thus their unique equipment is limited to modified shanks and servitors. However, that doesn't stop them from wielding this tech to better survive the lunar wastes. The lack of resources also leads to the House of Exile having a very ramshackle and slapped together look, scavenged and repurposed by the House, further expressed by their unique power supplies. Indeed, the House of Exiles has begun trading this vast amount of power with House Dust, which in turns trades it for other resources, that is then returned to the Exiles. This House is now growing in the energy trade, and has finally began making a serious name for itself.

 **Unique Equipment:**

* * *

 **Scavenger:** The Scavenger is a small, and simple modification done to Exile Shanks. The small drones have their guns removed, then replaced with grappling claws. Along with this, the drones are reprogrammed to recognize useful items, and recover them with ease and skill. In an act unlike most Fallen machines or units, Scavengers are programmed to avoid fights at all cost, and to focus on recovering items instead.

 **Ether Runner:** The Ether Runner is a modified servitor, designed to extract ether much more efficiently than other servitors, as well as transport a larger quantity of it over long distances. Ether Runner stand out from other servitors do to the large bands that wrap round their bodies, with a single band on top, with two others on the bottom, all three arranged in a triangle pattern, running from the center on the back to the eye in the front. If necessary, the Ether Runner and convert its ether stores to energy, allowing it to unleashed truly devastating void blasts that can easily defend it. These servitors are the life blood of the Exile, and they are protected fiercely.

 **Helium Gorger:** The Helium Gorger is a unique type of non-combative servitor used by the Exiles, this one designed to take in the large amount of helium coils scattered across the lunar surface, and buried within the decrepit lunar ruins. Identified by the orange eye, and small tendrils of energy lacing across its black hull, the Helium Gorger is easy to spot once found. When the helium coils are placed within the Gorger, it converts the contents of the coils into pure helium, allowing the rich gas to be used directly. The helium coils are also used to power the Gorger, as well as convert scrap into more helium. The Gorger then grants this helium back to its House to supply the Exiles with power, as well as a few…extra side effects.

 **Void Sifter:** Another unique servitor class, the Void Sifter taps into the massive cracks found across the lunar surface, and extracts the energy from within. Due to the massive Hive presence beneath the lunar surface, these cracks form all over, and leak a rich, gaseous form of Void energy, although most of it is useless to conventional techniques. This is where the Void Shifter come in, and its unique appearance come into play. Upon first inspection, the Void Shifter appears like a normal servitor, save for the bands of purple energy that wrap round its hull. This normality is quickly shattered however when its body opens up into three large limbs, with three smaller limbs circling its eye. These limbs are used to anchor the servitor over the cracks in the moon, and extract the leaking Void energy. The then store and convert this energy to a usable source, capable of powering all of the Exiles equipment, as well as fuel the maniacs of the House.

 **Unique Forces:**

* * *

 **Junkie:** The Junkie is an Exile member who has become addicted one of the several types of substances that their servitors Harvest. This results in unique, and sometimes terrifying changes in appearance and behavior befalling the Junkie, but their increased combat skills and power results in the Prime deeming them necessary. All Junkies can be identified by the enlarged breather masks on their faces that feed them a direct source of their addiction at all times, along with enlarged packs that store these gases. These tanks, as well as a few other characteristics, help distinguish the three types of Junkies. Ether Junkies have white packs. Helium Junkies have orange, and Void Junkies have purple.

 **Ether** **Junkie:** Ether Junkies are towering brutes, their hides heavily armored and minds twisted by the vast amounts of pure ether coursing through their veins. They rely on their brute strength to rip their enemies apart, and thus wear little armor, relying on their enlarged armor plates and bare chests to defend them. Unlike the standard ether that servitors produce, pure ether is produced by Ether Runners, and is far more potent and mind altering. Ingesting pure ether quickly resulting in an affect similar to steroids; increased muscle mass, increased aggression, and a reduction of pain. Along with this, large quill like hairs emerge from their backs and arms, as well as the dermal plates of their bodies increasing in size, giving Ether Junkies a bulky and naturally heavily armored appearance.

 **Helium Junkie:** The most common breed of Junkie is the Helium Junkie. Defined by their yellow packs, and incredibly twitching actions and behavior, Helium Junkies are shock troopers sent in for rapid harassment and execution. Wielding duel retractable, jagged blades on each of their four arms, Helium Junkies specialize in running in fast and slicing their foes to ribbons. The helium they ingest super charges their reaction speed and systems, providing them with lightning fast reaction speeds and agility. They helium in their packs also fuel jump jets, which they use to leap across the battlefield quickly. Unlike most Junkies, Helium Junkies have a voice scrambler built into their masks to turn their tones into threatening, unrecognizable garbling. While this gives them an intimidating voice on the field of battle, and makes what their saying impossible to know, it actually serves a quite humorous purpose. If someone ever damages, or knocks off a Helium Junkies mask, they will quickly discover that their voices are actually high pitched and squeaky, to a humorous degree. This is the only bad side effect of Helium addiction.

 **Void Junkie:** The Void Junkie has spent so much time inhaling the raw Void energies produced by Void Sifters, that it has changed their appearance dramatically. Void Junkies are classified by their bright purple eyes, erratic free-standing hair, pulsing, purple glowing veins, and void smoke leaking from around their masks. Along with the changed appearance, Void Junkie gain strange powers as well. They can teleport at will at much greater speed and distances then captains. They have increased strength and agility, but are frailer, and are prone to exploding if killed. To make up for this, they use their own powers to charge their weapons with Void energy, resulting in guns that fire both Arc and Void shots at the same time. This give them a distinct, and deadly advantage on the field of battle.

 **Coil Master:** The Coil Master is a Baron that is charged with the maintaining and protecting of the Exile's unique servitors. Due to the constant handling of the unique substances, no two Coil Masters are alike, and their behavior is just as bizarre. The raw substances mutate their bodies, resulting it different glowing eyes, mutated body parts, and skewed psyches. However, this is just a guess, due to the fact that they have never been spotted by guardians before.

* * *

 **Venus Houses**

* * *

 **House of Winter**

* * *

" _Knowledge is power. They may be our enemy, but we cannot deny their success. When we understand their success, we will understand them. And once you understand your enemy, you can slaughter your enemy."_

* * *

Quite possibly the strongest House on Venus, the House of Winter is one of the major Fallen Houses, standing as a beacon of Fallen strength. However, while the Devils and Kings focus on military strength **,** the House of Winter focuses on the acquiring of knowledge and information left over from humanities collapse. By digging up the secrets of the past, they hope to unlock the key to their futures survival.

The commander structure of the House of Winter is stressed, due to the lack of a Prime Servitor and the recent death of their Kell, Lord Draksis. But surprisingly, the House is still standing, due to the combined leadership of two Archons, Lord Fakrok and Lady Vegrir. Together, the two form a double headed leadership for the House of Winter. Lord Fakrok has command of the Winter's security and military sector, and often handles day to day affairs, while Lady Vegrir handles the Winters knowledge achieve and the flow of information, as well as orchestrating the Winter's quests for knowledge. While the two are a mated pair, and work together quite well, they do butt heads a lot, resulting in the Winter's unique and slightly bizarre standings.

Tech within the House of Winter isn't very unique, neither is their forces, though they do have a few unique forces. Also, House Winter has a much larger servitor force than most other Houses. This is primarily because the Servitors are used in the extraction of information from Venus's city networks, as well as hacking Vex communications.

Recently, a small faction splintered off from the House of Winter. Originally serving as the Winter Splicers, these Fallen experimented with Vex tech and radial fluid, discovering many methods of use, and even going as far as modifying their bodies with the tech. However, it eventually got out of hand, leading to the twin Archons banning the majority of the Winter Splicers, along with their leader, Archon Priest Javvick, from Winter's territory, forcing them into exile. Javvick used this opportunity to fully convert the Winter Splicers into a cult of Vex worshipers who were preparing for the cataclysm Javvick referred to as "The Final Coming." However, with the recent assassination of Javvick at the hands of guardians, the splinter faction has begun breaking apart. What little is left continues to crumble as both House Winter and the Vex have begun hunting them. To survive, they have taken refuge with the House of Fate, and plan on rebuilding in time.

 **Unique Equipment:**

* * *

 **Conflux Watch:** The Conflux Watch is a servitor variant that functions as a guard and time keeper, keeping scouting teams, and fellow servitors, oriented and on track during their scouting missions. They also serve as information routers, transporting vast amounts of knowledge between the spread-out Winter dens. Due to their importance, the Conflux Watch are equipped with stealth drives, enabling them to completely vanish from sight, keeping these important servitors hidden.

 **Minotaur Trackers/Scrappers:** Minotaur trackers are heavily armed and armored Servitors designed for hunting down and eliminating heavy Vex ordinance such as Minotaur's and Centaurs. Along with thicker armor, a heavier void launcher, and a powerful void shield, Trackers are equipped with advanced sensors for tracking the Vex, and with deployment machines, enabling them to deploy Radial Scrappers, small machines that look like a cross between a servitor and a shank. The two are a two-hit combo. The Tracker finds and takes out the Vex, and the Scrappers move in and strip the machines of useful materials and tech. The Scrappers also latch onto fallen Vex, then suck out the Radial fluid found inside of the machines, hence the name Radial Scrappers. These servitors are the life force of Winter Splicers, and the source of Vex knowledge for the entire House.

 **Unique Forces:**

* * *

 **Elite Guards:** Originally known as the Kell's Guard, they were renamed after the death of Draksis, at least those that didn't commit suicide because of their failure. Know, these highly trained Vandals serve as the personal guards of the Twin Figures, and as the guards for advanced Winter Research Hunts. Their tech and methods remain unchanged with the change of their title, though, many regard them as more dangerous now.

 **Winter Splicer:** The Winter Splicer is half mad scientist, and half mechanical chemist. Trained in the arts of mechanical manipulation and chemical splicing. Splicers work tirelessly over the many pieces of machinery and tech that the Scavengers bring in from their searches. Along with the extraction of knowledge from the vast storage banks that are brought back, a large percentage of them work with Vex tech, converting it into materials and devices usable by the House of Winter. This Vex work eventually led to the Splicer splintering, and the loss of over 3/4ths of the entirety of the Winter Splicer numbers. Those that remain continue their work, but much more cautiously to avoid the exile penalty.

 **House of Fate**

* * *

" _Time is a window. Reality is an illusion. Life is test. And we have failed."_

* * *

The House of Fate is a small, reclusive House located deep within the Venus Jungle. Living within old stone ruins deep within the jungle, they live within self-exile, preferring to stick to their own, mysterious devices then interfere with ways of others. Their so reclusive that the City knows nothing about them, not even Ikora's Hidden know about them.

Because of their secrecy, nothing is known about their leadership or even their servitor count. Indeed, the only reason they are known at all is due to the Winter Splicers discovering them by accident. Know, the Splicers live with the House of Fate, finding strange comfort in their Vex fascination and worship. What little is known, shows that they use Vex radial fluid mixed with ether to induce hallucinations and drug trips, allowing them to see into the future.

Rumors persist that the House of Fate is a remnant left over from the crumbled House of Rain. It's believed that after the Whirlwind, House Rain, with most of their members either dead or lost, the surviving members went mad with confusion and fear. After the shattering of the Saints fleet, they somehow managed to crash land on Venus, and took up Vex worship to survive. Of course, this is only a theory pieced together by the House of Winter. Other theories say that House Fate is what's left of the House of Scar after its destruction by the House of Winter. Still others say, that it is not an official House at all, but scattered Fallen left over from wondering groups and Ketches. The truth may never be known.

 **House Risen**

* * *

" _Arise my child, and take on your new mantel. No longer are you the scum of the galaxy, for you are now greater then they. You have risen above the rest, and now stand tall. Accept your birthright, and become Risen."_

* * *

The House of Risen is a unique Fallen House, one that has risen above the Fallen stereotype, and plans to reobtain the former glory that the Eliksni people used to hold. Their belief in this is so strong that they only refer to themselves by the name of Eliksni, for they are no longer Fallen. Indeed, their very name, Risen, is an example of how they are different, how they have "Risen" above the other Houses. Of course, this results in a totalitarian domineer, with House Risen seeing themselves as superior to other Houses. Surprisingly, despite this totalitarian belief, House Risen isn't aggressive about it. They realize that they lack the strength to control the other Houses, and thus wait patiently, slowly building their forces till they can guarantee their victory. The exact location of the Houses headquarters is a secret known only to Risen members. Along with the primary location, House Risen has smaller outposts scattered around Venus, a handful on separate moons and Mars, and a single one on Earth. All of these are used to keep tabs on other Fallen Houses.

The Kell of the House of Risen, Lord Glaxis, the Last light, does not see the Traveler as a means to reclaim their world, unlike Houses such as the Kings and Devils. Rather, he believes that they must do so on their own, and is fully committed to the act. He has isolated his House, giving it time to grow in strength and power before he can enact his plan to restore the Eliksni to their original glory.

Due to the secrecy of the House, the House of Winter is avoided at all costs to preserve secrecy, however, attempts are often made to lure out members to be snatched up, and either offered to join, or sent to the gauntlet, or simply interrogated if no other option is left. The Vex are also avoided, only being engaged if they threaten to attack the main stronghold. If an outpost is threatened, it is evacuated and forgotten, left to the Vex to preserve Risen Secrecy.

The technology of the House of Risen reflects their rising power. While not as heavily militarized as the House of Kinds, House Risen still has several military assets and tech that show a movement towards militarization. Along with this, the House's distinct black and orange coloration combine to make a House that is as intimidated as it is dedicated. Indeed, aside from the Houses of Dust and Flame, the House of Risen is the most dedicated and committed of all the Fallen Houses.

 **Unique Equipment:**

* * *

 **Shock SMG:** The Shock SMG is a scaled down, more handheld version of the shock rifle. Designed to be easily carried, and to release a torrent of Arc shots, capable of shredding through armor, shielding and flesh with extreme ease. However, due to its design, the weapon lacks the tracking shots of the standard Shock Rifle, as well as a shorter effective range. To make up for this, the weapon is often duel wielded, making it a brutally effective weapon.

 **Scorch Launcher:** The Scorch Launcher is an improved Scorch Cannon, designed to be wielded by Risen Barons and Archons. Sacrificing the Scorch Cannons charge ability for a much larger clip size and a greatly increased firing rate, this weapon the stuff of guardian nightmares, and is the tool that will be used to bring all Eliksni into a new age. To Rise them above the rest.

 **Scrapper:** The Scrapper is a modified version of the Shrapnel launcher wielded by House of Risen Members. Unlike the standard launcher, which simply melts down bits of scrap into burning slag before magnetically firing them out, the Scrapper first crushes the bits of scrap, while combining them with magnesium. The concoction is then flash heated before being launched out again. However, due to the now charged and heated magnesium present on the scrap, the bits of burning metal are converted into mini explosives. While individually, the explosions aren't very impressive, when an entire shot connects with its target, the results are gruesome, making this an effective weapon.

 **Tank Hunter:** The Tank Hunter is the Risen's answer to the Anti-Material Rifle, though it does so in a much different way than the King's Thunder Rifle. Unlike the Thunder Rifle, which has no charge time, but a slow firing rate and a massive kick, the Tank Hunter utilizes the Wire Rifles charge time, and recoil induced barrel to produce a slow firing, yet kick-less weapon of destruction. While the weapon has a large charge time of a full three seconds, the weapons discharge has no kick, meaning it can be wielded while standing up. The weapon fires a massive, burning arch bolt as a single beam of energy, capable of scything through multiple infantry targets, and slicing a vehicle such as a pike, or even a Cabal interceptor clean in half. While it lacks the explosive power and incredibly long range of the Thunder Rifle, the Tank Hunter more than makes up for it with its massive penetrating power, ease of use, and sheer shocking effect on the battlefield.

 **Stolen Volt Repeater**

 **Dread Spider:** The Dread Spider is a modified Spider walker, designed for a more flexible combat role. Its primary cannon is replaced with four, rapid firing Arc Cannons, effectively converting it into an anti-air gun emplacement. Along with this, the Dread Spider is equipped with duel repeating arch cannons, and two heavy arch launchers, capable of firing out explosive shock charges. Finally, in order to make the tank more effect, House Risen has reduced their size slightly, and converted the automated tanks into pilotable weapon placements. While not all Risen Walkers are Dread Spiders, these new walkers are now much more common than the larger, slower and more heavily armored variant, but Kell Glaxis considers it an equal trade off.

 **Unique Forces:**

* * *

 **Enforcer:** The Enforcer is a heavy shock troops of the House, often sent into daring frontal assaults, or as law enforcement unit within the House's territory. Their ranks consist of veterans who have shown excellent resolve on the battlefield, and are now tasked with the being the brutes and heavy hitters within the Risen military. Their armor, which is thicker and stronger then captain armor, possesses glowing orange bands of power instead of the simply orange tinted armor, showing off the strength of these soldiers. Their weapons of choice usually consist of a shrapnel launcher in the top hands, and duel shock repeaters in the lower. This results in a devastating barrage of firepower from each Enforcer.

 **Combat Surgeon:** The Combat Surgeon is the life blood of the Risen military. Acting as a combat medic, they are capable of keeping Risen soldiers in the fight and strong when most would have succumbed to exhaustion or injury. While not as strong or capable as a Seraphim, lacking the advanced nanites and stimulants that can literally piece together bodies and jumpstart failed hearts, the Combat Surgeon is still capable of saving lives. They have tanks full of ether, blood clotting agents, and steroids, all of which keep Risen soldiers going longer. Along with this, another separation from the Seraphim is that actually fight alongside their fellow soldiers. Wielding a Shock SMG and with a shield built onto their arm, they are capable of fighting and protecting their fellow soldiers while keeping them alive to fight another day. An unorthodox class for sure, but perfect for the advanced and evolving Risen military.

* * *

 **Martian Houses**

* * *

 **House of Steel**

* * *

" _By metal and nerve, we shall survive. We were here when they arrived, so shall we be here when they leave. They shall taste the cold steel of our blades."_

* * *

The Cabal think that they are the masters of Mars, that it is only they who have battle the Vex on this desert world. But they are wrong. The House of Steel is the true survivors of this wasteland. While they didn't arrive before the Vex, House Steel was already established by the time the Cabal arrived. In order to prevent themselves from being slaughtered on two fronts, the House of Steel vanished into the Martian desert, erasing their own existence and hiding themselves. While the Vex still know of their presence, they have ceased hostilities against them due to viewing the Cabal as a much greater threat. For many years, they remained in this self-exile, watching from affair, determining when they should strike. Then, around 50 years ago, they did. House Steel began launching a guerrilla warfare campaign against the Cabal, using the terrain to their advantage. To this day, the combat endures, with the Cabal fighting on two fronts against the Vex and the Steel.

The Kell of the House of Steel, Lord Eyekrow, is a cold and patient Fallen, content to execute small and surgical strikes against their foe. Like a wolf, they nip at the heels of their much larger prey, bleeding them slowly.

Eyekrow's cold leadership is especially prevalent when one sees how the Steels behave on the battlefield. Wounded are executed on the spot, and captured soldiers are equipped with devices to self-terminate. There guerrilla warfare also incorporates this concept of no regard for personal safety. Many Steel Dregs equip themselves with explosives and throw themselves at their foe, preferring to die in combat then live with their shame.

Steel soldier often modify themselves with cybernetic tech. Indeed, the lower arms of every member are cybernetic. This is because when a dreg is shamed, his arms are burn off, preventing them from ever redrawing If and when they earn their honor, they are gifted new arms. Along with the lower arms, many other body parts are replaced, advancing with rank. Dregs usually have little more than an eye implant. Vandals have the implants along with the cybernetic lower arms. Captain often have at least three arms replaced, along with larger head implants, and sometimes even leg replacements. Barons often have both legs, from the knees down, replaced, all four arms replaced, and at least half their head and chest covered in implants. The Kell himself is more machine then living. With his entire lower body replaced with cybernetic limbs, all arms replaced, and most of his head, face, and chest replaced

Tech in the House of Steel is largely magnetically based, and the heavy weapons use magnetic acceleration to fire instead of the typical shock weapons. These magnetically accelerated rounds are coated in solar energy, and are capable of tearing through heavy Cabal armor, and the massive kinetic energy of the rounds can blow apart Vex components, making it effective against both type of foes.

 **Unique Equipment:**

* * *

 **MAR (Magnetically Accelerated Rifle):** The MAR is wielded by the House of Steel in place of the Wire Rifle. While the Wire Rifle fires out a thin arc charged wire for a shot, the MAR fires a large steel projectile, coated in solar energy, at extreme speeds, allowing it to tear clean through heavy Cabal armor while the Wire Rifle. The weapon consists of a long barrel, split in the middle with magnetic coils built into the weapon. The weapon requires a short charge time, like the wire rifle, charging up the magnetic coils and creating a tube of solar energy. After the charge time, a relic iron shot, coated in a steel shell, is propelled by the magnets through the charged barrels, coating it in solar energy as the barrels cause the shot to spin, and rapidly accelerate. The shell is then launched out at speeds that easily break the sound barrier, resulting in a frightening boom. While less subtle then the wire rifle, the MAR is much more effective than the Wire Rifle, which is why House Steel considers it a suitable replacement.

 **Focus Cannon:** The Focus Cannon is a heavy support weapon used in place of the Shrapnel Launcher. The weapon uses magnetic coils to shape solar plasma, which have been filled with iron shavings, into a concentrated beam of searing energy. While the beam can only be sustained for around 4 seconds, that is usually more than enough time for the beam to eat its way through practically anything it impacts. While it lacks the kinetic energy to do damage to vehicles such as interceptors, or even sparrows, its precision and searing heat can burn a target from their craft with ease, melting off a Cabal's helmet or tearing through a chest plate with exceptional ease. The beam is also affect against Guardians due to its precision beams that can reduce a guardian's shields and health to nothing.

 **Gauss Launcher:** The Gauss Launcher is a large, underslung heavy weapon used by the powerful House of Steel rank known as Sentinels. This heavy support weapon uses magnetic power to launch out steel spikes coated in an explosive shell. These high-power shots are capable of shattering Phalanx shields, tearing an interceptor in half, and blowing the torso of a guardian into a fine red mist. While it has a slow firing rate, and is relatively difficult to wield, the Sentinels use it with pride, absorbing massive amounts of incoming fire while they tear through their enemies with their Gauss Launcher.

 **Blast Blade:** The Blast Blade is a sadistic weapon wielded by the feared Dust Devils. The weapon is of relatively straightforward design. A short, and heavily barbed blade attached to an explosive charge that acts as a handle. The weapon is used by slamming it into the Dust Devils target before the button on the handles top is pressed, priming the explosive. The barbed design of the knife blade ensures that once it is stuck into a target, it can't be removed, allowing the explosive charge to detonate, either completely obliterating target, or more likely, tearing a massive hole into a Cabal's bio-suit, and body, as well as exposing them to the harsh Martian conditions, which results in a quick, if violent death, by asphyxiation, intense bleeding, and scorching exposure.

 **Imploder Bomb:** The Imploder Bomb is a unique, and quite dastardly grenade wielded by the House of Steel. When thrown, the spherical grenade activates an impact trigger, which, upon either striking a target or surface, springs open into a triangle like shape, activating a powerful magnetic pulse. The pulse magnetizes all metal within a sizable radius, and immediately draws all this metal towards it, be it Cabal armor, weapons, vehicles, or even parts of their facilities. After a few seconds, the magnetic field collapses, destabilizing the Solar Coil within, and causing it to detonate in a large explosion of solar energy. While highly effective against the Cabal and their tight quarter fighting style, it doesn't seem to work as well against guardians. Their Light seems to interfere with the weapons magnetic pulse, making the draw power much less powerful. While a still guardian would still be drawn towards it, movements in the opposite direction will cancel out the draw strength, resulting in sluggish movements.

 **Unique Classes:**

* * *

 **Dust Devil:** The Dust Devil is a rare, yet greatly feared sub class of the Steel captain. Equipped with Solar Rifles (Shock Rifles that use Solar Energy), Blast Blades, and four Solar Swords, these Fallen are true devils on the field of battle. When a captain has disgraced himself, and the death penalty is considered too kind of a punishment, he is transformed into a Dust Devil. The process begins by knocking out the captain, and surgically removing his vital organs, including heart lungs and the skull and its contents, leaving him as little more than a head and an organ. These body parts are then transferred into a combat cradle, consisting of a spine, ribcage, facial mask and covering, and bionic legs and arms. The new Dust Devil then has his brain altered, converting them into a brutal assassin who carries out their mission without delay or question. Their bionic legs are digitigrade and armed with large bladed claws on the feet, giving them superb grip and agility. They only have to arms, but these arms are robust, and equipped with six fingers. When necessary, these arms can split apart into four, three fingered arms, allowing the Dust Devil to wield its four swords with brutal effect, converting it into a whirlwind of blades. These arms are also useful in the Dust Devil's agility, making it one of the most dangerous Fallen Assassins there is. Their stomachs are bare, with only the robotic spine visible. Indeed, the entirety of the Dust Devil's mechanical body is skeletal in design. This has the two-fold effect of an unsettling and dangerous appearance, along with a small and thin profile, difficult to target and hit.

 **Sentinel:** The Sentinel is the powerhouse of the House of Steel. Equipped with thick and bulky armor, a powerful Void shielded based on scavenged Minotaur tech, and wielding the devastating Gauss Launcher, the Sentinel is a walking tank, capable of taking on a walker supported by ground fallen and pikes, without any aide at all. This makes them an invaluable asset when facing the heavily armed Cabal soldiers, though they are rarely used. Due to the guerrilla tactics that the House of Steel has been executing against the Cabal, Sentinels have only been used twice against Cabal forces, both times during a night raid on a small Cabal outpost. However, during these raids, the Sentinels were the spear heads, slowly advancing as their Gauss Launchers tore through the Cabal ranks. While they have yet to engage guardians, it is no doubt that they would obliterate any guardian who is unprepared, and give pause to those who are.

* * *

 **Other Houses**

* * *

 **House of Midnight**

* * *

" _All Fallen fear what resides in the Darkness, but not these. They have ventured into the Darkness and emerged stronger."_

* * *

Out of all the Fallen Houses, the House of Midnight stands out due to the fact that it appears to have fled their homeland long before the Whirlwind occurred, and thus have many traits that separates them from other Houses. To other Houses, Midnight is little more than a myth, a legend told to spread fear to others about what lies within the darkness. However, this House is no myth, and its dark and paganistic rituals, are as real as they are terrifying. Their dwell within a space station, in constant motion around the moon of Titan. There, they can harvest from the rings of Saturn raw Void energy, and harvest Hive for their research directly from the moon below.

The Kell of House Midnight is unknown, possibly some ancient or impossible old Kell from before the Whirlwind itself. While the identity of the Kell is unknown, their intentions are clear. Midnight, at its core, trusts no one, having severed their connection with the rest of their race long ago. This means that House Midnight has made no attempts to involve itself with the other Fallen Houses, or with any other faction for that matter, asides from spies that they've deployed to gather information.

The armor of the House of Midnight is primarily black, with purple accents and band of Void energy circling their body, though the amount of this energy depends on the rank. Cloaks and hoods are common as well, adding to their reclusive and cryptic nature. Despite being so different, the structure of the House is remarkably similar to other House, though with several noticeable exceptions.

 **Unique Equipment:**

* * *

 **Null Pistol:** A standard Fallen weapon, except that it has been manufactured to fire Void blasts as opposed to

 **Null Rifle:** The Null Rifle stands in as the House of Midnight's replacement for the Shock Rifle. While it gives up the arc damage and the tracking ability of the Shock rifle, it makes up for it with its harder hitting Void shots, and a faster firing speed. However, this firing speed, while faster than a Shock Rifle, is still slow when compared with other weapons.

 **Void Beamer:** The Void Beamer is a sniper weapon, used by the House of Midnight to eliminate threats efficiently from long range. The long, tall and flat barrel of the weapon, along with its empty sides filled with flowing Void energy, give this weapon a distinct look. Unlike the wire rifle, the Void Beamer require no charge time, and emits a searing beam of raw Void energy at its target for the shot. While not a substance beam, the instant flash beam of the weapon is more than enough to tear through armor and flesh, killing instantly if a critical hit. However, even if the weapon doesn't hit a critical location, it is still extremely dangerous. The raw Void Energy has fierce, flesh eating radiation on it, which, even if only scratching a victim's side or limb, will poison the blood stream and begin eating away at the flesh, resulting in a gruesome weapon that could be argued to be a one hit kill weapon. However, its usefulness against vehicles is subpar compared to other Sniper variants.

 **Singularic Launcher:** The Singularic Launcher is the Midnight's replacement for the shrapnel launcher, and excels it in every way save for Solar Damage. This large, pronged barreled, and slightly stocky weapon fires out impact triggered Void Charges, contained with a hollow metal shell and wrapped in void energy. When fired, the shells tear through target, embedding itself inside its target. Once there, the charge destabilizes, then bursts before immediately collapsing. This results in a small, yet horrific impact that resembles a small black hole opening inside of the target and devouring everything around it for about a second.

 **Void Smasher:** The Void Smasher is a brutal melee weapon, and the dreaded weapon of choice for the Midnight War Priest. This fiendish device is a combination of a hammer and a mace, consisting of a large, slightly boxy head placed on the end of a long handle. On the head, crystalized Void shard jut out from the metal body, glowing purple and throwing off purple mist. When the weapon impacts a surface, its releases a powerful concussive force made of Void energy. This force can shatter bone, throw bodies, and obliterate armor with ease. On top of that, the blade like shards impale into its target, releasing a concentrated dose of Void radiation, resulting in instant pain as the energy begins eating at the flesh.

 **Null Talons:** Null Talons are the choice weapons of the devastating Midnight rank, the Void Talons. These weapons are little more than armored glove, equipped with massive, razor sharp claws that are coated with Void energy, allowing them to tear through metal like wet paper, and shred flesh as if it was nothing. A truly brutal weapon, used only by the fiercest of Midnight.

 **Unique Forces:**

* * *

 **Dusk Guard:** Once chosen, these few selected would forswear their former life as a common rank-and-file of House Midnight, and would swear binding oaths of secrecy as a new member of the secretive Dusk Guard. Each member of the Dusk Guard would be listed as killed in action to remove any suspicions as to their true identity, and they would forever conceal their faces behind heavy enclosed helmets, masks or hoods. Only the Kell himself knows each Dusk guard's identity, even after their deaths. They are essentially his personal guard and are highly trained individuals, capable of defeating multiple targets in unnamed combat. It is currently known that there are only ten Dusk Guards in active service but reports have never been accurate on their true numbers, a truly terrifying prospect when one thinks about it.

 **Eyes of Midnight:** The 'Eyes of Midnight' are an elite unit of spies and assassins taken from various outcast Fallen groups and built around a core loyalty to their Kell, these Eyes have become a fearsome force to be reckoned with, rivalling the skills and ferocity of the Wolves Silent Fang. It is suspected that these infiltrators have planted agents in several other Fallen Houses and factions, though the true extent of this infiltration is impossible to know for sure.

 **War Priest:** To keep the rank-and-file in line, the House of Midnight fields a unit that has no compare within other Houses. That force, is the War priests. These unholy beings are the warrior-priests that minister to the spiritual well-being of their brethren, instilling in them the values and beliefs of the Kell and promote the veneration or in rarer cases the actual worship of heroes of the past. War priests do not follow the orders of the Barons they are assigned to, and only answer to the Archons. War priests lead from the front, fighting wherever the foe is most fierce, leading their brethren and praising their Gods through the destruction of enemies. War priests exhort their brethren to fulfill ever-greater deeds of bravery and devotion, inspiring them with promises of glory and praise. War priests wear black armor and chainmail robes that cause them to stand out against the rest of the Midnight forces. Their masks and helmets give them the visage of a fanged skull, with sunken sockets that tint the priest's eyes purple. They wield two-handed shock maces as well as Null rifles that have been modified using unknown technology. The maces or hammers seem to either be carved from void crystals or are crystals themselves, the wounds made by these weapons are horrific. The energy seems to rapidly eat away at flesh like a cancer, falling even the most monstrous foe within seconds.

 **The Disfavored:** Those who have failed in the eyes of their Kell, there remains a final chance at glory and redemption for them within the ranks of the 'Disfavored'. The Disfavored are always found where the battle is fiercest and the chances of survival are at its dimmest. Armed and armored principally as advance units and featuring a high level of cybernetic rebuild among them, it is their lot and their pride to fight and to die with steadfast cold fury, never breaking ranks, marching relentlessly into the jaws of Hell. They are equipped with large tower shields compromised of unknown alloys that allow user to withstand sustained amounts of enemy fire.

 **Void Talons:** Sometimes, a soldier falls too far to find redemption. He has slipped into heresy and deceit, too far gone for their souls to be saved. At the decrees of their Archons, these criminals have their free will, their sanity, their very souls, torn from them, reducing them to little more than animals. Weapons of Midnight. These, are Void Talons. Appearance wise, it looks as if a Void Junky has fallen too far. Indeed, it is believed that a Void Junky is fully capable of being reduced to a similar state, if his Void levels aren't kept in check. However, while the Void Junky is an unmodified Fallen simply addicted and changed by the energies, Void Talons have been cybernetically enhanced, then saturated within the volatile energies. Their exposure to the void energy has left their eyes glowing purple and charged their robotic limbs with the Void, causing them to glow purple. Void mist seeps from their mouths, radioactive and poisonous, providing the Void Talon with a defense, and a weapon. Their legs are replaced with digitigrade claws, capable of grabbling with surfaces, and tearing through heavy armor. Similar to the Junkies, the volatile energy has changed their voices, but unlike the Junkies, Void Talons lack their humanity, reducing their communication to garbled growls, clicks and snarls. Capable of teleportation, and able to wield the gas seeping from their lungs as a weapon, Void Talons specialize in ambush attack. The void gas, which can be released at will in large volumes, clogs the eyes and noses, disorientating their foes and leaving them open to attack. Then, the Talons move in, teleporting atop their foes to rip into them with their glowing claws and fangs. The Talons are treated like the wild animals they imitate, beasts that are simply pointed in the direction of their enemies before being released. A dreaded, and unholy creation, and the symbol of the Midnights dark and twisted ways.

 **House of Frost**

* * *

" _Buried in ice, frozen in snow, the key to survival lies below. They try to stop what lies ahead, but their feet shall stumble, and they'll soon be dead. We are the masters of this frozen hell, so leave or die as a frozen shell._

* * *

The House of Frost is a testament to the adaptability and resourcefulness that the Fallen possess. Living on the incredibly hostile frozen moon of Europa, the House of Frost has conquered a landscape that few others can claim to have done. The land is covered in constant snow and ice, and the wind can freeze exposed flesh solid in a matter of moments. To counter this weather, all House of Frost members have heating coils built into their armor, which has been converted to be completely sealed. This provides them with a much warmer environment, but it does cost them some of their agility. Along with this, their feet, and lower hands, are equipped with collapsible snow shoes, allowing them to walk across the snow and ice without cracking it or sinking in. However, due to the design, they are forced to crawl around on all six to properly maintain balance, as well as to move more quickly across the snow.

The Frost Kell, Lord Gorlak is a brutally stubborn Kell, who refuses to abandon the moon even as a large and superior Cabal force arrived and began attacking his House. Despite the high casualties inflicted upon his House by the Cabal Legion, he is confident in the hiding place of his Ketch, and believes that in time, they will succeed in driving the Cabal off of the frozen moon. The Ketch itself is buried deep beneath the ice, quite some distance from the Cabal compound. Several smaller outposts are located beneath the vast frozen cities, taking advantage of the original ground level of these buried locations, and using them as staging areas. As a bonus, their secrecy is deceiving, since it makes it appear that the primary Frost den is located in these areas, while in reality, the Ketch is located far and away.

Due to the remote location of this House, its existence is unknown by the Last City and its guardians, and the House of Frost is likewise uninterested in the City and its inhabitants. The primary goal of the Frost is to drive the Ice Titans Legion off of the moon, and steal whatever they can from the Cabal unit.

Their colors consist of a dull blue, with no other colors added. Capes are rarely worn, as are most cloth clothing, which easily freezes in the cold, creating unnecessary weight. Despite being such a unique House, the House of Frost has very little specialized tech to call their own, asides from the environ suits that all the members wear to survive the cold. However, they due possess a single specialized unit, one which has made the House of Frost a house to be feared.

 **Unique Forces:**

* * *

 **White Walker:** A monster of legend. A beast from Hell. This is the White Walker. When a captain has shown himself to be sufficiently powerful in the name of combat and execution, they are sent out into the frozen wastes of the North, to test their will to survive, and their tenacity to deny death. When they return, they have been changed by the cold. They have embraced the frozen death, and returned as White Walkers. An assassin with few equals, the White Walker is specialized for ambushes and terror warfare. Due to their time in the wilderness, White Walkers are more used to the cold, able to withstand it for far longer than their brethren. Due to this, their armor, while insulated, lack the powered heaters that other Frost members have, creating a more insulated suit that can slip through snow with ease. Form fitting and smooth, the armor has white plates over a pale grey suit, and is designed to allow the White Walker to literally swim through the snow, creating a massive field of attack for these units. Their helmets resembled a thin and drawn skull, with large exposed teeth and sunken eyes, dully glowing blue. Paired with twin, reverse grip blades that run along their upper arms, and twin Shock SMGs in their lower arms, the Walkers are a dread, bursting out of the snow to leap onto the backs of their foes, slicing off their heads and using their bodies as firing shields, only to dive back into the snow and vanish again.

 **House Bleak**

* * *

" _When the Whirlwind consumed their world, and when the great Saints fleet was shattered, few remained behind. These ones did. They live within the stars, bleached by the light. Wonders without a home. A sword, without a wielder."_

* * *

Space. A vast and empty void. The harshest of landscapes, and the most challenging of environments, there are few that can survive here. The House of Bleak is one of the few that has mastered this frontier. A true nomadic House, the House of Bleak moves from star system to star system, a fleet consisting of a single Ketch, and at least a dozen mini Ketches, all moving about in hopes of finding a resting place. This constant movement has resulted in an untrusting mentality, and a physical change to the entire House.

The Bleak Chieftain (Kell), Lord Owepyk, is a quiet, and traditional Eliksni, who remembers his homeworld well, despite how long it's been since its destruction. He is quite mellow, and has a solemn outlook on life, simply staying together simply to ensure that his House survives, and that his daughter becomes his rightful successor. Along with his daughter, leadership within the House is controlled by the High Council, which all the Sachem's (barons) and Keepers (Archons) meet to discuss and vote on the actions of the House, though the final say always goes to the Chief.

The culture of the House of Bleak resembles Native Americans from earth. They are a very spiritual and mystical House, believing that the natural universe has Spirits within all things, and that each planet is a mother, ready to provide safety for her children, but never for very long. As a nomadic House, their beliefs follow the message of take a little and move on, not wanting to destroy any of the planets they encounter. This has also lead to a relatively peaceful lifestyle, and the House of Bleak rarely fights. However, if threatened, they will not hesitate to defend themselves, and their technology and warriors are devastating on the field of battle.

Along with this unique culture and belief, the appearance of the Bleak is unique as well. Generations stuck wondering the stars has changed them, transforming them so that they partially resemble the Awoken. Their skin is a soft grey, blue or purple, and swirling, moving patterns of white energy flow across their skin constantly, just like the awoken. Their eyes glow white instead of blue, and their hair also glows white, bleached, then charged by the solar winds. This appearance is also due to the Spark Energy that House Bleak wields. Converted directly from solar winds, Spark energy is outside of the usual three types, and is completely unknown to guardians. Along with this unique energy comes a unique ranking system, with all the standard Fallen classes being there, but possessing different titles, and with vastly different appearances and weapons.

 **Unique Equipment:**

* * *

 **Spirit Caller:** The Spirit Caller is a special make of servitor, designed by the House of Bleak to harvest the solar winds and convert them into Spark Energy. These monstrous servitors possess a wheel like design, but have a flattened portion in front where they eye is. The two sides house large, expandable wings, which stretch out and harvest the winds like a sail. Once full on energy, the Callers retract their wings, and reenter their Ketch, where they then offload the freshly converted energy. The exact process by which the Spirit Callers do this is unknown, though it is rumored to be an ancient art left over from the Eliksni homeworld.

 **Spark Shooter:** The Spark Shooter is a simply, hand held weapon that resembles a more, primitive and less harsh version of the shock pistol. However, instead of firing arc energy, it fires Spark energy, which moves far faster than arc energy, and is not hampered by any shielding tech that any foe may wield.

 **Spark Bolter:** The Spark Bolter is an interesting weapon, used by House Bleak as the standard ranged weapon. It consists of a butt and well-built and extended stock, but no visible barrel. Four arms like extensions, like limbs on a cross bow, extend outwards, with one on each corner of the boxy stock. When fired, Spark energy collects between the limbs, stretching to converge at the center, right in front of the weapons hidden barrel. After a half second charge, the weapon fires, launching small metal spheres through the barrel so that it passes through the collected energy. The energy converts the sphere into a long, arrow like spike, wrapped in Spark energy. The energy then propels the spike forward at high speeds, where it can pierce through its target with exceptional ease. After the short charge, the weapon can be fired continuedly, with a fire rate greater than a Shock Rifle.

 **Spectral Blade:** The Spectral Blade is similar to a Shock Sword, but it holds a much more elegant and flowing design instead of the straight forward mass-produced blade of other Houses. Also, this sword is coated with Spark Energy, giving it a unique advantage. When stabbed into a victim, the blade will begin syphoning bio-electricity, resulting in the targets Neurons to cease firing, resulting in muscle failure, and eventual organ failure as the body refused to respond to the brain before eventually shutting down. The bolts from the Spark Bolter have this effect as well, making their weapons greatly feared.

 **Hawkrig:** The Hawkrig is a one handed, axe like weapon commonly wielded by Braves, and occasionally duel wielded by Warriors. The weapon functions basically the same as a Spectral Blade, except for its smaller size, different shape, and lowered significance when compared to the Spectral blade, which is only used by high ranking members.

 **Unique Forces:**

* * *

 **Brave:** The Brave is the Dregs of the House of Bleak, but they hold a much different position then they do in other Houses. Instead of being a shamed rank, Braves are simply young warriors, to inexperienced to have earned their second set of arms. Male whelps are docked at birth, then prevented from growing their second set of arms until they come of age and earn them. Until they do, they are known as Braves. The armor of a Brave is minimal, with only armored greaves, gauntlets, and shoulder pads, and with only a loincloth to cover themselves. Wristbands and masks are commonly worn, with the masks possessing quills, feathers, or tendrils taken from animals they have acquired from the multiple planets the Bleak has visited. However, despite the minimal armor, Braves are far from defenseless. All Bleak members, from the Brave to the Chieftain, have Spark Shields, generated by the spiritual energies within them. Even at their weakest form, as in Braves, these shields are surprisingly robust, and can take a lot of damage.  
Combat wise, Braves typically wield a Hawkrig and a Spark Shooter. Though they lack the teleporting and ghosting skills of higher ranks, they make up for it with the ability to take on burst of speed, allowing them to close the distance to their foes.

 **Warrior:** When a Brave has come of age, and has proven himself worthy, he is allowed to regrow his arms and take on the mantle of a Warrior. Warrior typically wear more decorative gear and more advanced masks, but they still wear the same type of gear as Warriors, leaving lots of exposed skin. This is because the armor is mostly ornamental, and designed to show off the rank of the wearer. However, this doesn't mean that it can't protect its wearer, and on top of this, the shielding of the Warrior is stronger than the Brave, and their skills sharper. They almost always wield the Spark Bolter, but have been known to duel wield Hawkrigs. Also, along with the higher rank, Warriors possess the ability to ghost, but only slightly. They typically use the power to avoid harm, phasing out of existence temporally and sparing them from harm. Along with this, they still possess the sprinting power from the Braves, making them a force to be reckoned with.

 **Fire Dancer:** While mostly a ceremonial role, and thus rarely spotted, they have been seen in combat a few times, and their skills are terrifying to behold. Equipped with large and intimidating masks, thickened gauntlets and greaves, and large shoulder guards and belts, Fire Dancers leap around the battlefield with unholy ease, wielding a weapon that no Fallen should possess. Like magic, Fire Dancers can summon flame from seemingly nowhere, and hurl it at their opponents with ease. They can also summon pillars of fire to erupt from the ground, channel the flame into a blast of fire, or even coat themselves in the flame to make them more intimidating or dangerous, with seemingly no damage to themselves.

 **Runner:** The Runner is the strongest of the House, a Warrior who has proven himself worthy of leading his fellow men, and of surviving on his own, no matter the circumstances. Replacing Captains in the House of Bleak, runners wear outfits similar to Warriors, but also paint their bodies extensively to distinguish themselves, as well as wearing more trophies such as bones and feathers. As well as acting as the leaders on the battlefield and as mentors and protectors off the battlefield, the most important job of the runner is as a scout. They are sent out, alone, to explore new worlds for House Bleak to visit. Many return. Many more never do, but they still go out, despite the risk, for they know, that without their sacrifice, the House would wither and die. In combat, Runners typically wield Spectral Blades, using their abilities to teleport and to ghost to close in on their foes before slicing them to ribbons. However, they also wield Spark Bolters, and are quite good with these ranged weapons.

 **Witch Doctor:** Part Splicer, part Archon, part warden, all mad, the Witch Doctor is a devesting opponent, and a vital ally. These towering Eliksni dress themselves with large, monstrous masks, decked out in armored plates, strips of cloths, and bones and feather galore. In combat, they wield the mystical properties of the Spirts of the Spark to conjure magical attacks that can obliterate entire groups of foes, or heal their allies with ease. Their masks and armor hold their power, and as such, they never take it off. Indeed, it is rumored that once one becomes a Witch Doctor, they forfeit their old lives and names, and take on this mantle of mad magic.

 **Basterd Guard**

* * *

" _Soulless Sentinels. That's what they are. They offer us nothing but misery and grief. My advice, avoid at all costs. They are beneath our civilized ways."_

* * *

The Basterd Guard is a House of Storm term for a large, guarding forces that protects a ring of mountains within southern California. Despite the House of Storms best efforts, they have been unable to get through this ring of protection at all. The hostile terrain, along with an exposed ground, constant guard patrols, and sensors make a ground approach all but impossible. Anti-Air turrets circling the mountains also mean that any approach by air is impossible, completely denying the House of storm any access to this area. This is infuriating to the Storm Kell, who fears what the Basterd Guard are hiding back there. Common believe holds that they are simply guarding their own House from intruders, but even this makes Kell Volvgos very nervous. Considering how powerful the Guard is, he fears what a full militarized army could mean. Because of this, House of Storm is constantly scanning the area that the Guard holds, staying just outside of AA range to make long range scans.

Despite their great military strength, the majority of House Storm regards the Basterd Guard as little more than savages, who are unworthy of the "civilized" way of life held by House Storm. Any contact with the Guard has failed. The Guard provides no time for diplomacy. They shoot on sight, no questions asked.

 **Northern Death**

* * *

" _All those that head up north never return. There is a darkness there. A darkness that swallows all who approached it. Let them keep it. It a wasteland up their anyway."_

* * *

The Northern Death is the name given by the House of Storm to a theoretical Fallen House, buried deep inside the norther frontier known as Canada. The name come from the fact that all who head into that land never return, presumed to be dead. Found within the Northern Black Zone, it gained the House name when a Storm squad, who had managed to maintain radio contact, reported that they had been engaged by an unknown Fallen house before the transmission was cut. Similar to the Basterd Guard, Northern Death is avoided, yet monitored, just in case such a deadly force ever decides to move south into Storm territory.

 **The Drifter**

* * *

" _Father, grant me the strength to overcome my foes. Grant me the power that you hold. For they will pay for what they did to me. Then, I am coming for you."_

* * *

The Forsaken Child. Born of two hated worlds. Pursed by all, and hated by both. A wanderer within the wastes of Russia. A wraith in the night. It strikes without warning, without incentive, taking what it needs to survive, and killing whatever it meets. A legend to Guardians, the Drifter is all too real to the House of Kings, who actively search their territory, and neighboring Russian in an attempt to find and kill the abomination that defiled their House. The Devil's also know of this Drifter, though the Kell herself denies its existence. However, House Dust actively searches for the Drifter as well, but for a much different reason than the Kings. But for now, the Drifter is still a myth, pursed by many, and hated by all.

* * *

 **Authors Note: HOLY CRAP! This is a lot of Fallen Houses! As you can clearly tell, these include the actual in game Houses, along with several…several, fan ones. I left out Wolves because, this is Post Wolf rebellion. And they suck. Anyway, this was super fun, but this is just the beginning. I still have the Hive Sects, Vex Collectives, and Cabal Legions. Thankfully however, there are less of those. At any rate, I must thank the friends who made this possible.**

Thanks to:

 **Brawl499: Thunder Rifle, Shiv, and Thug.**

 **Activesilence64: House of Midnight**

 **ODSK: House Risen**

 **PegLegDregsNeedTheirMeds: Basterd Guard and Northern Death**

 **Crazy Torri: House of Brothers**

 **H3PD: House of Mist**

 **And many others for ideas and sich! Enjoy! And if you want to use any of these Houses, feel free, but be sure to ask for permission first, and respect the owner's conditions if yes. Until next time. ZOMAN OUT!**


	3. Hive Sects

**Hive Sects**

* * *

An in-depth guide of the Hive Sects within the Chosen Few

* * *

Ancient beyond reason, the Hive are an advanced, undead race that is obsessed with worshiping their gods and destroying all Light. Their leadership consists of a single King, and 3 Houses of command, which are further divided into Sects. These Houses are the House of Worms. The First is led by Oryx, the Taken King and High King of the Hive. The Second is led by Xivu Arath, the Exile Queen and Sister of Oryx. The Third House is led by Savathun, the Witch Queen, Mistress of Fel and youngest sister of Oryx. While some groups, mainly the Ritualistic Sects, are uniform across all three Houses, most Sects are unique to each House. However, they all fall into either the Militaristic or Ritualistic classes.

* * *

 **Militaristic**

 _Militaristic Sects are Hive forces birthed and fielded as the primary fighting force. While highly skilled and numerous, they are not always the most dangerous but there are exceptions. Also, unlike other Sects, Militaristic Sects are generally broader in their skill set and traits, allowing them to adapt to any field of battle they find themselves o_ n.

* * *

 **Hidden Swarm**

" _Glowing eyes and screaming jaws, blood red armor and dripping claws. These are the faces of our immortal foe, who chew our bones and rot the ground below."_

The Hidden Swarm is the standard front for the Hive, making up the bulk of the Hive military and serving as their first line of defense. The Hidden Swarm is the image people think of when they think of the Hive. They are the Sect that has infested earth. They are the sect that seeps from the cracks in the moon like festering blood, and they are the sect that has felled hundreds of worlds. Though they lack the skill and devotion of the Blood of Oryx, or the brutal tenacity and drive of the Maw of Hunger, they make up for it with their innumerable forces, unbreakable wills, and stubborn prides. When the Hidden Swarm digs in, they dig in deep. And when they strike, they are a wave unending.

The full scope of the Hidden Swarm is difficult to grasp, due to the complete range that they have dug in. They infest the entire moon like a bee hive, filling it full of their red hides and slaughtering anything that has a pulse. They have set up multiple beachheads on Earth, and have even have a few broods on Venus, though these struggle to hold ground and are constantly threatened. The only simple way to describe the scope of this sect is this. If the Hive own it, or have set their eyes upon it, you can guarantee that the Hidden Swarm has either buried in, or are clawing at its surface to gain a hold. Because of this, it is highly possible that the Hidden Swarm is the most numerous Hive sect there is.

In recent years, the Hidden Swarm has taken heavy loses that have crippled their power. Their leaders, the Swarm Princes, were killed in a successful guardian attack to destroy the Sword of Crota. With the death of the Exalted Princes, lesser Princes have had to step up to fill the leadership position within the Sect. These new Swarm Princes have begun the process of rebuilding the damaged figureheads of their sect, while picking up the pieces left behind by other damaged sects. This has resulted in some new changes for the Hidden Swarm, with new mutations and even tactics being applied. However, due to their generalized nature of the Sect, these changes are mostly superficial. These minor changes, along with one major change, has allowed the Swarm to become more adaptive and survivable.

Hidden Swarm members are identified by their characteristic red chitin armor with white flesh and cloth accents. Swarm forces are also well known for using smoother armor types, with more organic, rounded edged and with few markings on the armor. This coincides with their military like mentality. Thralls are also rarely used in combat, with most being reserved for ambushes and cage maneuvers, though they are sometimes used simply as meat shields to weaken the enemy and distract them. Wizards also show more combative experience within this sect, with many acting as lieutenants for Swarm forces, leading their Knights and Acolytes in combat. So prevalent is the combative and non-combative Wizard roles that two separate "breeds" of Wizard have formed in recent years to aide in maintaining Sect stability.

 **Unique Forces:**

* * *

 **Witch:** While the Wizard is the religious head of the Swarm, providing it with spiritual rituals, mutated abominations and research into tech and enemies, it is the Witches that fight on the front lines. With thicker and more numerous armored plates, increased aggression leveland a sadistic drive more befitting of a Knight, the Witch slaughters her foes, leading her lesser brethren with screaming passion and brutality. Their arms are covered in chitin plates and gauntlets, with ceremonial stakes driven through their arms. A breast plate cover their chests, with additional plates lining their abdomen and backs, providing extra protection. Unlike standard Wizard helmets, which enclose the eyes, Witch helmets leave the eyes exposed, like an Acolytes. This exposed helmet also allows the tendril like hair of the "Wizard" to spill out over her shoulders, proving a wild and almost feral appearance. Also unlike the standard Wizard, the Witch's helmet has a mouth guard, shaped like a fanged underbite. This mouth guard is connected to her mouth, allowing it to open up when she opens her mouth, allowing her to scream at the enemy and command her followers. In terms of combat, the Witch will use her arc blasts to melt a foe down to slag, her barrages faster and more hard hitting than the average Wizard. Also, unlike Wizards, the Witch can hurl her darkness blast over a long distance, turning it into a ranged attack to blind and poison foes. The Witch's blast also has the added power of being acid like, capable of tearing flesh and armor before eating away at it like a corrosive substance. Aside from these, Witches could also scream loudly and horrifically. While it lacks the killing potential of the Death Singers, it had similar effects to the Children of Torment terror scream, driving fear into those who hear it and breaking their will to fight. This also simultaneously inspires Swarm troops who hear it, driving them into a rage and making them fight hard and fiercer for longer.

 **Sentinel:** The Sentinel is one part of the Swarm Princes answer to maintaining the integrity of Swarm leadership. Sentinels act as elite guards, the primary wave of defense against intruders who try and assassinate the Swarm Princes or other important Sect figures. Armed with longer version of a cleaver, a chitin shield fused to their arms, and large sweeping helmets, Sentinels are far more difficult to kill then a standard Knight, and their skills are far deadlier. While they lack the ability to conjure walls of darkness, they still have their physical shield, which unlike the magic shield, can be wielded while moving, and used as a weapon itself. Sentinels are chosen from the most elite Knights chosen from the Hidden Swarm, trained to work in pairs to take down any threat to the Princes. However, despite the power the Sentinel's hold, most Knights view it as a way to make sure they don't get to powerful, since it restricts the amount of power they can gain. In this way, the Sentinel acts as both a guard, and a way for the Princes to remove challengers or rivals.

 **Horde Master:** The Horde Master is the second part of the Swarm Princes answer to maintaining their Sects integrity. Horde Masters act as secondary leaders to the Swarm Prince, having complete power over their sect, though the will of the Swarm Princes precedes them. Appearance wise, the Horde Master resembles a standard Knight, save for the lack of armor on their arms, the large spikes driven into their forearms, and the additional spikes jutting out of their backs and shoulders. Their helmet's visor also covers their eyes, turning them into glowing slits. They wield cleavers like the Princes, and fight with almost the same amount of brutality, though their magical skills are subpar when compared to their superiors. Designed to act as an insurance unit against assassination and sabotage. However, like all Hive, the Princes recognize the threats the Horde Masters hold against them. Thus, the title of Horde Master is only granted to a Knight who has proven his absolute loyalty to the Princes, guaranteeing he won't lash out. Also, as another safety measure, no more than two Horde Masters are named at a time, ensure that if they did rise up against the Swarm Princes, they would be terribly outnumbered.

 **Prominent Figures:**

* * *

 **Dugrun, High Prince of the Swarm:** Dugrun is the only elder Prince to survive the destruction of Crota's Sword. Having been off world when the guardian raid was initiated, he failed to prevent the death of his brothers, and was shamed for his faults. However, after the death of Crota at the hands of the guardians, Dugrun's position was returned to him, allowing to regain his position has head of the Swarm. Taking up a helmet baring twin horns, a ragged cape, and dual wielding Cleavers, Dugrun wishes to return the swarm to its former glory. By blood and tribute, the Hidden Swarm will be made great again.

 **Swarm Princes:** With the fall of the original Swarm Princes, a younger generation of Princes has risen to take up the mantle of Swarm Prince. Without the duty of maintaining Crota's Sword, the Princes have dedicated more of their time to military operations, bring the full force of the Swarm to bare. With the start of the war. The Hidden Swarm has become the chief fighting force alongside Oryx's Blood against the Flames. The Princes themselves have begun taking to field of battle, and have had to outfit themselves properly. Unlike the old Swarm Princes, the new Princes wear larger, thicker armor with more prominent shoulder pads, a strip of cloth dangling from their left shoulder, and pronged blades flanking their jaws. Wielding their magic as well as their cleavers, the Princes have made a new name of fear for themselves, and strike fear into their foes as much as their swords.

* * *

 **Blood of Oryx**

" _They are the harbinger of their master, the direct followers of their god. When their god speaks, they listen. When one has been marked for death, they slaughter without question."_

The Blood of Oryx is the elite within the Hive. The Special Forces called in when precision and skill are required, and the direct followers of Oryx himself. In terms of loyalty, no Sect can compare, for the Blood act as the life source of Oryx himself. They are an extension of his will. His degrees made manifest. His ultimate tool, and strongest weapon.

The Blood of Oryx are actually a relatively rare Sect, only appearing as forward elite forces in a few locations. These mostly include the Jovian Complex in the Skywatch, and certain strongholds in and around the Hellmouth. A few brave Guardians have even reported spotting them deep within the bowels of the temple, guarding the mighty Shrine of Oryx before its destruction, though some say the Blood still guard the area even now. Aside from these locations, this sect is particular elusive, avoid detection and only appearing during major Hive skirmishes. Due to their elite nature, it is theorized that their elusiveness is due to their special purpose, that their master has yet to call them into action, and thus they have no need to be seen. Where ever Oryx is however, you can guarantee that you will find the Blood.

What need do the Blood have for leaders, when their lord's will is their direction. Because of this mentality, leaders and "general" for this Militaristic Sect are nonexistent, instead using specially chosen Speakers to issue their lord's will to the rest of the Sect. These Speakers are the closest thing to leaders this Sect has, and due to their importance, never engage in combat. In combat, the orders of the Speakers are carried out by the Elite Knights, and the unending Legions follow without question.

To go along with their elite and dangerous nature, the Blood of Oryx can be identified by their dark purple armor. Marked with bares of white, this armor is distinct, causing them to stand out from amongst the screaming hordes of Hive. Even their Thralls are marked with the darkened heads and white bands, and are surprisingly cunning for Thralls, performing ambushes and flanking strikes as well as the typical Thrall rush. Blood Knights also more often wield cleavers than other Sects, bellowing with fury as they charge their foes to slice them to ribbons. However, they still wield boomers, and are dangerously skilled with them. To go with the typical stock, the Bloods also host several unique forces as well. While some of these are used by other Sects, a few are found nowhere else, and prove the ferocity of the Bloods.

 **Unique Forces:**

* * *

 **Marauder:** The Marauder is an Acolyte that has excelled in the ways of slaughter, who has agreed to deny Knighthood to bring in more tribute in other ways. After the painful and agonizing metamorphosis, the Acolyte emerges as a Marauder, a densely muscled, incredibly agile, and blood thirsty killing machine, covered in hardened chitin armor and with Hive crystals protruding from their head, back and limbs. With extendable jaws, digitigrade legs, lengthened torsos, necks and limbs, and tightly packed muscles beneath hardened flesh, the Marauder is built for agility and durability. Marauders typically attack by surprise, using their long limbs, robust claws, and hand like feet to grapple walls and ceilings, allowing them to attack from above or other odd angles. They commonly wield dual shredders, though it's not uncommon to spot a Marauder using just their claws and enlarge fangs. A common attack for unarmed Marauders is to leap atop their prey, pinning them to the ground before using their extendable jaws to rip out the throat and face. While first seen within the Blood ranks, the success of the Marauder has resulted in several other Sects using them as well.

 **Chimera:** The morphing process of Marauders is volatile and unstable, problems arise and mistakes can occur. Sometimes these mistakes are useful and repeatable. Such is the case with the Chimera, a horrific mutation of Acolyte brought on by the Marauder metamorphosis. The spliced creature looks unnatural and ungainly, even by Hive standards. The head has begun to sprout the typical crystals found on Marauders, but has stopped before fully forming, resulting in small, stunted crystals jutting out of the head and face. One of the eyes had formed a slit, while the rest are still round. And out of these eyes, the thick black worm discharge oozes out, dripping from their eyes like horrific tears or blood. The right arm is oversized, the muscles causing it grow large and jagged, disproportionate to the left arm. The right arm has sprouted massive claws and jagged spikes jutting from the flesh, converting it into a brutal weapon. The palm of the hand has formed a jagged orifice, which can launched out naturally grown Hive crystals, used as a projectile weapon. These crystals are toxic, burning and eating at the flesh of the target with ease, shredding and eating it away. Along with the crystals, the claws themselves can be wielded to deadly effect in close quarters. Along with the modified upper torso, the Chimera has sprouted a long flexible tail, tipped with a large spike, useful both as a weapon and as a counter balance. The legs have grown longer as well, with a lengthened foot and enlarged toes, granting the Chimera an improved grip and stride. In combat, Chimera work as war beasts, charging in with the thrall and even occasionally with a riding Acolyte. Snarling and drooling, they firing their crystal shards and slash with their claws, slaughtering all who get in their way.

 **Verdugo:** When a Knight has proven himself as more vicious, bloodthirsty, and ravenous than their peers, they are calledforth to the morphing chamber to undergo the process of metamorphosis. When they emerge, they are Verdugo, their minds have been warped and honed, designed for one thing and one thing only. To slaughter all who oppose them. Their armor and flesh sprouts crystals, providing them with defense and energy. Their eyes become slits, with Fel fire spilling out of them. Their fangs grow larger, and their identity changes. With their will to provide tribute gone, the Hive Executioner strives simply to earn skulls and blood for their own strength, for their own gain. The zeal of their actions is so extreme, that in order for their superiors to gain tribute, they have to forcefully take tribute from the Verdugo, though they leave their servants their trophy skulls. The weapon of choice for the Verdugo is the cleaver axe, a long pole with an upside-down cleaver fastened to the top and a curved blade on the back. Verdugo are also skilled in Hive magic, capable of conjuring mobile walls of darkness, and grapple blasts to drag their prey into range of their flaming axes. Due to their brutal efficiency, the Verdugo is unknown by guardians, with a shattered ghosts and spilled light being their only remains. Can be found in other sects, though nowhere near the numbers that inhabit the Blood of Oryx.

 **Blooded:** The Blooded are elite Knights that have taken the ultimate step towards loyalty. Slashing their eyes, wrists and chest with ceremonial blades, they seal a blood oath to Oryx, swearing to do as he decreases without falter or question. To give up their personal quest for tribute in order to bring it to Oryx. They can be identified by their dripping armor, blackened and slick with the black blood that oozes and drips from their slashed bodies. It drips from their wrists, coating their twin cleavers with blood and empowering them. It blinds their eyes, forcing them to trust Oryx to see. The blood also seeps into their nostrils, driving them into a frenzy, making their attacks more vicious and brutal. With the skulls of their enemies dangling from their belts, the Blooded seek to destroy all who oppose their master.

 **Prominent Figures:**

* * *

 **Zyor, The Talon of Oryx:** Zyor is one of the greatest champions within the Blood of Oryx, and is considered by many to be the Right Hand of Oryx himself. He is a silent warrior, preferring for his actions to speak for him, or for his master to speak. When Oryx gives a decree, Zyor follows, and will always bring forth tribute to his King. Dressed in dull grey plates of chitins armor, leaving his chest bare, tattooed with the emblem of Oryx, and with large, moth like wings sprouting from his back. Taken energy swirls round his clawed hands, and his amber eyes glare out through his horned and mouth guarded helmet. One of the few beings beside Oryx with the power to Take, Zyor will often Take a single soul during his raids and crusades. He will then present the corrupted husk to his master, earning him the tribute he desires. Many view Zyor with both caution and disgust, feeling him to be a blindly loyal dog who shouldn't be leading. In actuality, Zyor is intelligent and crafty, capable of outwitting many of his foes. He also has a surprising soft side, and accepts all creatures who fall to Hive corruption as Hive themselves, making him one of the least racist member of the Court of Oryx. He is rumored to have attempted breeding a new form of hyper warrior, a hybrid Hive, but most disregard this claim, while Zyor himself keeps his lips sealed.

 **Speakers:** The Speakers are the Hive charged with hearing Oryx's decrees then spreading them to the rest of the Blood. They are Elder Wizards, hand chosen to spend long stretches of time meditating, listening for the words of their Father. Once his will is heard, the Speaker will share the message to the Lieutenant Knights, and then return to her meditation and study. Much like the Speaker of the Last City, these Speakers never engage in combat. They are too important to risk their lives fighting.

* * *

 **Maw of Hunger**

" _Never satisfied, never fulfilled. The eternal pains of hunger gnaw at our bones, demanding more where there is none. They take all they desire, leaving dust in their wake, yet they still hunger for more."_

The Maw of Hunger is regarded by many as the most foul, disturbing, and in some ways demented Sect within the Hive. Obsessed with feasting up the living and dead flesh of others, the Maw of Hunger has been known to initiate raids upon enemies far more often than other Sects, all for the purpose of feasting on the inhabitants, leaving behind only chewed bones and spilled blood. So disgusting, so vile, and so unorthodox are their methods that most other Sects look down upon them with revulsion and hate. However, their effectiveness in battle cannot be ignored, thus Oryx has allowed this horrid Sect to persist.

Due to their fierce need for blood, the Maw of Hunger is a very broad Sect, being found on several Hive controlled locations. However, there favorite location is the Earth, for it hosts a wide range of available prey to devour. Indeed, in recent years, the Maw has grown more diverse on Terra then the Swarm, though they don't own the landscape like where the Swarm is held up. With a primary focus within the America's, the Maw have to constantly fend off attacks from the House of Storm and roaming House Flame, who have become zealous in their quest to eliminate all Hive. With some other nests within Europe, Asia, Africa and even Australia, as well as a minor, yet greatly feared, presence on the dark side of the moon, that is the majority of the Maws known broods.

Leadership within the Maw is loose, with the overwhelming hunger shared amongst the Sect making it both difficult to lead as well as providing an easy to motivate direction. Fear is the most driving force, with a perverted version of the Sword Logic keeping the Sect members in line. Those beneath can and will provide sustenance to those above if they fail or their usefulness expires. Cannibalism is encouraged, and if the hunger of one is strong enough to overpower the other, the victim wasn't worthy of life, and thus is allowed to be devoured. In this way, an Acolyte can become a Lord, if his hunger is great enough, and he has the strength to devour those above him. However, all within the sect followed the will of their Lord and founder, Lord Nithus, The Skull King and The Eternal Maw. A Lord driven by his lust for life and flesh, Nithus is barely a Lord as much as he is a force. So great is his power, that tales are told by the royal family of him devouring entire worlds, leaving them barren wastelands, only to move on and devour more. While his true whereabouts are unknown, it is known that if he was on earth, the City wouldn't stand a chance.

Nithus's spawn all share his traits of unquenchable hunger, extra mouths lined with teeth, and an emphasis of devouring their prey alive instead of outright killing them. Their armor is bleached white, clean as a newborn lamb, and smooth as polished marble. It lacks hard edges or the pitted dents and scars that cover most Hive armor. It is then ironic, since it is always stained and splattered with the fresh, hot blood of their victims, dripping off the smooths surface in long streaks and spatters. A mockery of the purity of white and turning these Hive into horrific beasts. Their eyes are likewise white, blank points of light within their skulls, constantly looking for flesh. Thralls and Acolytes possess larger and more fearsome jaws, with long tongues and fangs to match. Knights sport enormous mouths, and often have additional mouths on their hand or even on their stomachs. Wizards usually only sport a stomach mouth, and use harpoon like tongues within these mouths to spear prey and rip it to shreds. Ogres are monstrosities of drool and teeth, distensible jaws and stomachs. They forgo legs, instead choosing to drag their bloated stomachs and massive jaws towards their prey after weakening them with void fire. Along with this, new mutations have emerged, each more horrendous then the last, and all geared towards finding new and effective ways to devour their prey.

 **Unique Forces:**

* * *

 **Melters:** Melters are mutated Thrall, their hunger driving them to madness and preventing them from molting into Acolytes. Their limbs become longer and spindly, tipped in enlarged claws that allow them to grip surfaces with ease. The hunger causes their worms to vomit vast amounts of acid, causing the Thrall's chest to swell with the vile fluid, causing the head and limbs to glow like a cursed Thrall. The tongue morphs into a long flexible harpoon, capable of launching out at high speeds and dragging back its prey. Using their strong yet thin limbs, Melters clamber over walls and ceilings, gaining unusual perches that allow them to spit their acid at foes. This attack is surprisingly accurate, and corrodes the armor of enemies, causing pain and slowed movement. Once they prey is weak, they launch out their tongue, impaling their prey before dragging them towards their waiting jaws.

 **Disemboweler:** Disembowelers are mutated Acolytes who have become obsessed with eating the organs of their prey instead of the flesh. With a gene pallet copied from the Fallen, with four arms and split jaws, the Disemboweler is easily spotted within a Hive horde. Their hands have been replaced with large hooked claws, and their bottom jaws have enlarged to form a terrifying underbite. To attack, Disembowelers sprint towards their prey, often hiding behind cover till they're in range before they charge. They then proceed to rip their prey to ribbons, aiming for the stomach to literally disembowel their victims, hence the name. While their usefulness pales slightly when compared to the normal ranged Acolyte, the terror factor and horror of watching comrades disemboweled and eaten in front of them is enough to promote the use of these mutants.

 **Bleeder:** Not all Knights are brutal raging beasts, charging into the fray to slaughter their foes. Some prefer a stealthy nature, striking from the shadows and killing their foe before they realize it. Within most Sects, such behavior is seen as weak, and killed off before it can develop. However, within the Maw of Hunger, such behavior can develop into a Bleeder. Bleeders are almost vampiric in behavior and appearance, with a thin physic, elongated fangs, and a preference for striking from the shadows, especially at night. Also, unlike the rest of the Sect, Bleeders crave the blood/life essence of their prey, using their fangs to slice open their throats and lap up the blood. Whenever they are forced to fight opening, Bleeders typically wield specially modified dual cleavers. Thinner, longer, and with a curved shape, and are held in a reverse grip style, providing the modified Knight with a unique fighting style that is difficult to dodge or parry. Despite their weaker frames, the Bleeders have proved that they are just as deadly, if not more so, than their fellow Knights.

 **Prominent Figures:**

* * *

 **Grerguk, The Great Hungerer:** Grerguk is the right hand of Lord Nithus, and his fiercest follower. So great is his hunger that he is permanently followed by countless chained Thrall, used for the sole purpose of providing Grerguk with instant sustenance and gratification whenever he needs it, which is around every 10 minutes. Wearing armor cobbled together from the remains of his foes, Grerguk is a unique and horrifying sight to behold. Two massive skulls cover his shoulders, with the bones of Fallen, Guardian, Cabal, and even fellow Hive covering his limbs and torso, creating an intricate and interlocking armor of bones and chitin plates. A pseudo cape consisting of bone spikes dangles from his back, while additional strips of cloth cover his joints and sides, though his stomach is left exposed, allowing his massive fanged mouth easy access to prey. Beneath his helmet, twin jaws sit where his cheeks should be, and additional mouths sit within his palms, increasing the number of mouths to 5, the largest amount of amongst the Maw. Due to his extreme hunger, Grerguk is driven by instinct, will his initial gut reaction always being what he goes by. He rules by the rule of Fang, fear is his tool to wield, and he wields it well. However, despite his instincts, Grerguk is surprisingly level headed, keeping his cool as long as his hunger is sated. However, whenever he is denied sustenance or his patience is pushed too far, he will slip into a brutal, animalistic rage that would put the Flames of Urrox to shame.

 **Skull Masters:** Skull Masters are elite Knights, hand chosen by either Grerguk or Nithus himself. These Knights are the most ravenous of their kind, and are tasked with the collection of skulls and spines for their master. With barbed armor made out of the same material and of the same quality of a tombship's hull, glowing with same necrotic green energy, and stained with the blood of a thousand souls. Skull masters zeal only matches their brutality, and their vigor to collect skulls for their Lord has little equal. Their favorite method of execution is to pin their prey to the ground, grip the spine, and rip it out with the skull attached. Once finished, they lick off the blood and viscera, feast on a few bits of flesh, then move on. These trophies are kept both on their belts as well as the walls of the dens and nests they inhabit. Such gruesome and horrific acts of violence have given the Skull Masters a sinister and vicious reputation.

* * *

 **Children of Torment**

" _Screams of terror. Cries of horror. They shatter the will and fracture the mind. Fear is a weapon, sharp as a sword. Invisible and silent, yet capable of reducing one to trembling flesh."_

While the Maw of Hunger may use fear as an instrument to maintain control, they are not the masters of this emotion. It is the Children of Torment who have mastered fear, and wield it as a tool and weapon to brutal efficiency. Despite holding the title of smallest Militaristic Sect, they also hold the title as the most exotic, with their weapons, forces and mentality have close to 0 equals outside their own Sect. They are also disliked by many other Sects due to their extremist views and skill to create fear even in other Hive, though they are still liked more than the Maw of Hunger.

The Children of Torment are a rather diverse group and ironically inhabit the same locations as the Maw. However, while the Maw dominates the Americas, the Children of Torment are located throughout Africa and also have a large brood on Australia. They also reside on the Moon, with small broods scattered across its surface, including the dark side. Beyond that, the Sect is too small to spread its roots farther, and thus has yet to grow.

Similar to the Hidden Swarm, the Children of Torment are led by a group of powerful Hive, in this case the Terror Worms. These elite Hive are not quite Ascendant, though their combined power is enough to equal at least two Ascendants. The Terror Worms are also unique in that they have a unique appearance amongst the Hive, a trait that no other show. Their worms are abnormally large for their size, and protrude from their backs. The worms then curve round, borrowing through the neck of their host and tearing away the lower jaw so that the worm's mouth becomes the host's mouth. From a distance and at a glance, one wouldn't realize this fact, but as soon as they open their horrid mouths, the truth becomes clear. These Terror Worms grant their host unnatural strength, resistance, and power over the emotion of fear, turning their snarls into fear producing shrieks, and empowering their magic with raw terror.

Aside from the Terror Worms, other members within the Torment Sect also have the trait of exposed worms, although there are still differences. Knights and Wizards have enlarged worms like their leaders, but their worms dangle from their backs, only being embedded within the neck of the host. The worms form pseudo tails, and while more exposed, can deliver more frightening magic. Acolytes and Thrall have their worms buried within their true mouths, and can extended them to act as secondary jaws or weapons. While these worms can't provide much magic, they still provide frightful sounds. Indeed, sound is important to the Children of Torment. Their method for delivering their fear is through sound. Sound and Sonic weaponry are their choice weapons, a unique and terrifying adaptation found nowhere else. Also, due to the use of sound, the Children of Torment are a primarily ranged Sect, with cleavers and Thralls being rare in their combat doctrine. Due to these unique weapons, almost all attacks by the Children of Torment deals raw kinetic damage. The Armor of the Children is a deep violet, though not as dark as the Bloods. Pale red bands and flesh stand out from beneath this violet armor, making the Children a surprisingly colorful Sect.

 **Unique Equipment:**

* * *

 **Sonic Blaster:** The Sonic Blaster is the standard Acolyte weapon within the Children of Torment. The weapons functions, like all Hive tech, is a baffling combination of technology and magic, and how it works cannot be fathomed. What is known about the weapon is that is fires out concentrated balls of sonic energy, which upon impacting with a surface, destabilizes and creates a pressure explosion, shattering bone or rock. Within organic targets, their blood vessels and eardrums rupture from the horrific noise and vibrations, their heads hemorrhaging as black spots fill their eyes. Bleeding from the eyes and ears as they puke their guts out, such horrific symptoms help boost the fear this Sect wields.

 **Shatter Cannon:** The Shatter Cannon is a bizarre, but terrifying weapon, and is primary weapon of Knights, though many Acolytes wield them too. While how it functions is unknown, the effects are well known by all who face the Children. The long barreled weapon fires out a precise beam of condensed, concentrated atmosphere at its target. Upon impact, the Atmosphere rapidly expands before collapsing, creating a pressure explosion of sound and force that can shatter bone and split metal. So great is the pressure explosion, that it can rip a Sparrow in half, cause a human's body to explode, and cause vibrations so intense that upon striking a cabal shield, it welds to their hands. Surprisingly, this weapon has incredible range, long enough to the point that some Acolytes wield it as a sniper rifle.

 **Unique Forces:**

* * *

 **InfraWitch:** The InfraWitch is a terrifying class of Wizard within the Children of Torment. These wizards are specially trained to wield the silent, but incredibly dangerous form of sound known as Infrasound. To help focus these powers, the wizards have their worms anchored to their back, using metal bands to keep them in place. They also were special helmets, enclosed with only the mouth showing, similar to traditional wizards. However, these mask have eye pieces, as well as slightly cone shaped mouth guards, channeling the sound into a precise beam. While capable of firing out blasts of Arc energy, they'd much rather use their voices to launch out powerful concussive blasts of sound or release soul ripping screams that immobilize, slow and blind their foes with fear. However, their most powerful attack is their Infra-scream. Completely silent, the attack can be seen only when the witch locks her eyes on a target, causing them to flash brightly as she drops her jaw and releasing her silent scream. The target then begins to feel woozy and have difficulty breathing, quickly followed by a wave of nausea and a horrible buzz within their skulls. If the gaze is not broken after a few more seconds, hallucinations fill their vision, screams fill their ears, and pain rocks their throbbing head and chest. Moments later, the vibrations become too much, and their head explodes in a shower of blood and viscera.

 **Mesmora:** The Mesmora is an elite form of Acolytes, trained to bring the Children's foes to their knees in the most terrifying way possible. Through their minds. These abnormally tall, mutant Acolytes, which include both male and female, possess specialized green and purple armor, which is decorated in elaborate patterns and styles. Their heads are bare, their eyes are enlarged with horizontal pupils and they lack visible jaws. The reason behind this strange head has to do with the three fin like panels on their heads, covered in shimmering skin. These fins can open up, surrounding the head with an iridescent and pulsing pattern. The skin then vibrates, creating a distinct infrasound frequency, which scrambles the brain, making it easy to manipulate. This sound causes a buzzing in the brain, making it difficult to focus, and can lead to hallucinations. If the victim makes eye contact, or looks at the face of the Mesmora, the frequency mixes with the swirling, iridescent patterns on the fins, creating a hypnotizing effect that convinces and forces its prey to draw closer as well as preventing them from attacking. Once in range, the face of these Acolytes split open like a flower, revealing their razor sharp teeth and extendable worm, which they use to butcher the close and defenseless prey. Alternatively, the Mesmora can reverse the broadcasted signal, causing the affected target to hallucinate and be filled with paranoia, turning the Hive, in their eyes, into some that horrifies them greatly. When unable to hypnotize, they use Sonic Blasters, but will not hesitate to sneak up behind prey, and hypnotize them from point blank range before striking. Guardian's Light makes them powerful enough to drag their vision away, though it is difficult, and they will be unable to fire until they break away. This leaves them as easy targets for other Hive members.

 **Prominent Figures:**

* * *

 **Manak, The Screaming Worm:** Manak is the strongest of the Terror Worms, and is the leader of the Sect. Her worm is the strongest, and provides the largest aura of fear and largest control of sound. Her armor is cloak like, with a hood and draping robes, leaving little of her body exposed, with protective plates beneath it. Possessing the skills of both an InfraWitch and Mesmora, she is adaptive and dangerous, fitting her brattish nature. If she wants information, she will release infrasound to torture them until they give in. If she wants her way with someone, she will pull back her hood, revealing her Mesmora plates that can mesmerize onlookers. On the weak mind it can completely control the victim, while stronger minds will have similar effects to the standard Mesmora. Due to her plates, she lacks hair, but she still has a surprisingly attractive face, due to her Mesmora traits. Her worm, like other Terror Worms, forms her lower jaw, goes through the neck, between the shoulder blades, then back into the body. However, on Manak, the worm also shows up a little bit on her stomach, then reemerges above her waist, forming a tail. She's the only Hive with a tail, and it sticks out through a slit in her robes. Due to these skills, Manak is seen as a brat, arguing to get her way always and expecting nothing less. However, with her manipulative skills, she often does.

 **Sonic Breakers:** Sonic Breakers are Elite Knights, modified to allow them to wield sound to rip their foes apart. With enlarged chests and with expandable sacks on their back, Sonic Breakers can inhale, then release a massive war cry, shattering the very air around it. This blast of wind is so fierce and vibrates at such a frequency, that it literally tears the flesh from its target, crumbling metal and reducing victims to bloody bones. Their armor, while stronger, is lighter than a standard Knight, and is more flexible, allowing their air sacs to fill with air and provide additional mobility. One of the only Children of Torment members that consistently wield melee weapons.

* * *

 **Paganistic**

 _Paganistic Sects swear their loyalty to a single master, and will follow them to the death. As the personal military/force/and worshipers of the deity, Paganistic Sects make up the largest amount of Hive forces. Most Paganistic Sects have fighting mentalities, and most are extremely specialized, just like their masters._

* * *

 **Spawn of Crota**

" _Once a pinnacle of Hive power, they have fallen from grace. Fractured and broken, the Sect is rotting away. But from this rot, a new horror rises. From the festering blood of a broken god, vengeance has emerged to scourge the world of life."_

The Spawn of Crota were once a greatly feared and respected Sect, with legends surrounding their exploits. Conquerors of the moon. Vanguards of the last home of the Light. Heralds of the coming age of Darkness. However, this all crumbled to dust when Guardians launched several attacks on the Sect, slaughtering its leading figures before finally butchering Crota himself. The once mighty Sect crumbled to ash, threatening to go extinct. But, it did not. From the rotting blood of their fallen master, a new Sect has been born. One obsessed with using undeath to bring vengeance upon their master's slayer, and to punish Oryx for allowing his son to die. From the flesh of a fallen god, the Scourge has come.

After the collapse of the Spawn, most of the survivors sunk into the depths of the moon, avoiding the other Sects that quickly took up the power vacuum that opened. Slinking down into the bowels of Luna, the Scourge has formed, festering and devouring all it sees. Because of this, the Scourge still has their sole presence located on the moon, with the primary forces located beneath the Hellmouth, in around Luna's core, while other forces gnaw at the roots of the Dark Side, as well as other facilities across the moon's surface. This has brought them to blows against the Maw of Hunger and also the House of Exile. Guardians have also been engaged, but with 100% fatality, none have survived to spread the knowledge of this "new" Sects existence.

The leader of the corrupted Sect is Zhemni, Omnigul's Corpse. Once a devout follower of Omnigul, and viewing her as a mother figure, Zhemni took her death extremely hard. Taking up the cracked mask of Omnigul and her shattered armor, Zhemni has taken up the mantel as Omnigul's undead corpse and her spirit of Vengeance. With the largest shard of Crota's sword embedded in her chest, she has embraced the rotting power with pride, and wields it to deadly effect, making her the strongest within her Sect. Brutal and sadistic, Zhemni wishes for nothing more than to see all Guardians ground into dust, and see Oryx strung up for allowing her mother and master for dying. Her hatred for life is extreme as well, and she won't hesitate to lead her Scourge to butcher everything in sight, be it Hive or not. While these actions are greatly hated by other Hive, her elusiveness makes her difficult to track, and her Scourge, while large and easily identified, has an unnatural act for disappearing without a trace once all life has been purged. This is aided by the fact that all Scourge save for their exalted, lack voices, turning them into creaking but silent killing machines.

The Scourge is a mutated, horrific Sect. The rotting remnants of the Spawn of Crota, warped by dark powers and mutated by hunger, the Scourge is the undead of the undead. All Scourge, from Thrall to Knights, have been mutilated and changed, their worms sucked dry and their bodies likewise shriveled. All of them have split chest, exposing their rib cages and their shriveled worms wrapped around their spines. Their flesh has turned into jagged shards, sweeping back like a great force blew the flesh from their bones, causing it to solidify after peeling from their chests and limbs. Their jaws are distended, filled with uneven, jagged teeth, and all of them, even Thrall and Wizards, grow multiple, unevenly sized eyes that erupt from the bones of their face. The yellow green armor of the Spawn has paled, turning almost a sickly shade, bleached and aged by time. Purple accents, remnants of a void blast, scare the armor, leaving faint swaths of purple across the pale yellow flesh.

With these changes, ash drips constantly from their joints like dust, and their bones creak loudly, providing the Scourge with the only sound they can produce. Due to their unique properties, the Scourge cannot increase their numbers by spawning. Instead, they must slaughter fellow Hive, then resurrect them into new Scourge, bolstering their numbers. This practice has led to the Scourge being one of the most hated Sects that exists. This transformation process has deadly side effects aside from the mutated look. Their shriveled bodies lacks vital points or weaknesses, meaning the only way to put a Scourge down for good is to completely obliterate their bodies, ripping them apart so they have nothing left to animate. Even so, Scourge heads will remain conscious and snapping as long as they are intact, and arms will continue to chase after prey to kill them as long as they or the head is still intact, even if they're both disconnected from the body.

 **Renamed Forces:**

* * *

 **Shambler = Thrall:** Shamblers have lost the rage of their former selves, however, they still have the same blood lust and viciousness of their fellow Thrall. Their bodies have almost been completely stripped of flesh, with only strands of jagged chitin dangling from their shoulders and back, and with sinews of calcified flesh around their joints, leaving most of their skeletons exposed. Their jaws are slack, overgrown with jagged teeth, and up to 6 small beady eyes have emerged from their skulls, granting them vision, though this number varies. When not attacking, Shamblers often shuffle around the area, their heads down and eyes dim, hands dragging. They also slouch against walls or lay on the ground, looking like little more than old corpses. However, when prey comes in range, their mind fire and their eyes ignite in green light as they lift their heads and releasing a weak, chattering groan. They then break into a quick jog, running at their prey to rip them to shreds. While slower than standard Thrall, their lack of flesh results in them being more difficult to kill, since all things vital have been shriveled away.

 **Shamed = Acolyte:** Acolytes within the Scourge are named Shamed, due to their disgraceful appearance and their shamed behavior. The mutation, be it a Shambler devouring enough life to grow or a direct transformation, causes their face to cave in, converting it into a hollow, tooth filled maw. This face can split open, revealing the glaring teeth within. Ironically, Shamblers have eyes yet Shamed lack them, but understandable considering what's happened to their face. What little armor that the Shame possess hangs limply from their bodies, the plates still present badly pitted and rotted from unholy magic and the cloth reduced to rotting threads. The Shamed primarily uses Shredders, however, they often duel wield this with or solely use a smaller version of the Cleaver, nicknamed the Gladius for its similar design to the ancient sword. These weapons glow a sickly green, and are deadly in close quarters. While the Cleaver smashes and cleaves, the Gladius stabs and slices, and is a much more precise weapon, capable of severing limbs and slicing through soft flesh, through it struggles to penetrate shielding or heavy armor. While normal Shamed behave much like their Acolyte counterparts, save for a lack of fear and thus an avoidance of cover. However, when armed with a Gladius, they become a much different threat. Gladius armed Shamed will drop their jaws in aggression before advancing on their prey, firing their Shredder if they have one or simply dodging fire if they lack. Once in range, they will slash and punch, using their unarmed fist to slug and batter their opponent as well as using their sword. They are not above using and indeed appear to enjoy using their massive fanged maws to rip their foes to shreds.

 **Forsaken = Knight:** The Forsaken are the spitting image of what the Scourge has become. Walking pillars of bone and mutated flesh, they barely resemble the Knights that they once were. Their chest lay bare, the flesh having split open then peeled back to reveal pitted ribs and a shriveled worm. The pitted chitin is dried and shriveled, converted into savage spikes and dangling plates that loosely hug the body as they sweep backwards as if a strong force as blown the flesh from the bones. Their shoulders and collars have become mounds of spiked, rotted chitin, sweeping back to form almost a mane of jagged chitin. Their armor has mutated as well, either having rotted off the body or consumed by mutated flesh, leaving it half buried and nearly unseen. Tattered loincloths hang from their hips, with rusted blades and bleached skulls, old trophies, dangling and clattering with their movements. However, it is their heads that have changed the most. The hollow maws of the Shamed has caved in, forming a jagged, half sphere ringed with jagged spikes of chitin jutting forwards and back. From this gaping void, a new mouth has formed, with a distinct under bite, paired with and sporting massive, irregular and jagged teeth. Glaring out from the black void of the face, up to seven beady white eyes, mismatched in size and position. With this new form comes a new bloodlust and viciousness. Giving up their boomers, all Forsaken wield massive cleavers, mutated and changed like their wielders. The large blades now have hooked tips and distinct jagged blades, adding to the savagery of the Forsaken. Along with this, the blades drip with thick black fluid; rotting blood, toxic to all except the Scourge. Silent like the grave, the only sound to identify these hulking terrors is the creaking of their joints and the screams of their victims.

 **Disfigured = Wizard:** Not even the sacred wizards escaped the horrific power of the Scourge. Bathed in Void energy and sucked dry of their life essence, the remaining creature is reborn a Disfigured, if birth can be applied to one so unworthy of life. Their flesh has been melted by the volatile Void power, turning it into sickening strings that hang from the bones and stretches between the limbs and body. What little flesh clings to the bodies is gelatinous, covered in boils and steaming as if it is superheated. The trailing wizard robes have rotted to tattered strips, exposing the female's legs and swirling round them as she floats. Her claws glow brightly with Void energy, and are completely devoid of any flesh, the bones only held together by shriveled tendons. The worm has emerged from her chest, forming the illusion of a second pair of eyes, peeking out through the rotting and melted cloth and chitin. However, it is the head that earns these "wizards" the title of Disfigured the most. Their helmets have crumbled, leaving behind barely intact chunks of rotting chitin, exposing the rotted and blank face behind. The Disfigures jaw bone has melted off, the cheek flesh and tendons reduced to stringy strands of foul flesh, dangling from the head where the jaw tore away. Often, one or more of the eyes is gone, the empty socket filled with strings of flesh, revealing that they have fallen out. Any remaining eyes are pale and blank, oozing optic fluid and foul blood. Despite the lack of a jaw, the Disfigured can release a weak yet echoing screech, more of a groin of pain than a battle cry. They desire nothing more than to make their foes feel their pain; by melting the flesh from their bones and the blood from their bodies with volleys of Void energy.

 **Abomination = Ogre:** Not even the Oryx himself would allow such a horrific beast to live, and not even the depths of hell would create such monstrosities. Such is the Abomination, a mountains of bones and rotting flesh, covered in jagged chitin and writhing worms. The Scourge Ogre's are barely recognizable from what they once were. Their legs have rotted away, forcing the beast to drag itself along using its monstrous front arms. These are coated with festering flesh, with jagged chitin plates, like the Forsaken, jutting from the foul flesh. Their backs and shoulders are likewise armored, but their chests, stomachs and biceps lack this chitin plating, revealing their boil coated flesh, writhing with the worms that infest them. Their heads resemble that of the Shamed, large jagged plates that open up to form a massive fanged jaw. However, unlike the Shamed, the mouth of the Abomination is filled with dozens of infested Hive worms, turning their mouths into writhing masses of squirming worms. These worms fill their mouth entirely, leaving very little of the Abomination's teeth and pale eyes visible. These worms infest the entire body of the Abomination, writhing beneath its flesh and often time bursting through the thin flesh to squirm over the skin, burrowing itself somewhere else. Along with the beast's extreme strength and bulk, these worms are its primary method of attack. It can vomit out vast quantities of the worms in either long-range condensed balls or short-range streams. These worms, upon leaving their host, seek out fresh blood, and will ravenously devour their prey, striping them to bones in seconds. Along with this, both the Abomination's blood and the worms themselves are highly toxic, their festering flesh infecting and killing anyone who comes into contact with them. The worms also leak out of the Abomination when it is wounded, and the field of battle is quickly flooded by the blood thirsty worms while attack or after the beast's death. Siege weapons without equal, the Abominations is a terror and insult to all living things.

 **Prominent Figures:**

* * *

 **Kro'vack, The Hollow Tongue:** Kro'vack is the main advisor and intelligence agent to Zhemni. Strangely, this rare male wizard is the least mutated out of everyone in his Sect. A tattered cloth hood covers his head, only allowing his eyes to be seen. His shoulders and collar are bulky, with spiked and jagged armor, though more organized and symmetrical. In his chest, the pommel of Crota's Sword is embedded, small, but still noticeable. The flesh and armor around it pulses blue, standing out against the greenish yellow chitin. These pulsing veins extend down his limbs as well. A tattered loincloth hangs from his belt, which is stuffed with small blades and daggers, along with his modified cleaver. His chest and stomach are thin, showing off the shape of his bones, but nowhere near as distinct as others within his sect. Kro'vack is manipulative and power hungry, but his power extends farther than most realize. While he acts as Zhemni's advisor, he is actually her superior, and the true leader of the Scourge. It was he who corrupted and mutated the Spawn, and who wields the tethers that keep the rampaging beasts in line. Without him, the Scourge would spiral out of control, slaughtering everything.

 **Hollow Princes:** When the Sword of Crota was destroyed by guardians many months before his death, the mighty weapon shattered into dozens of shards, sinking into the depths of the temple. These were recovered by the wizards of the Spawn, and preserved as relics, their magic and power being too great to let it fade away. After the death of Lord Crota, the shards became one of the last remaining conduits of his power. Desperate to not lose access to their Lord's power, and in a desperate attempt to keep his soul alive, the few remaining exalted gathered with the shards and performed a dangerous ritual. They fused the shards into their chest's, trusting their life forces to maintain the fading power and for their lord to remain. As they did, all the Sects wizards chanted forbidden spells, enchantments of undeath and life, in hopes of maintaining the power. It failed. The power, ravenous for life and fueled by spells of undeath, struck. It released a massive energy pulls, forever mutating the Spawn. The Void blast burst outwards, slamming into the wizards and melting the flesh from their bodies for their cursed speech. It then slammed into the remaining Spawn which guarded the ritual site. The force tore the flesh from their bones and sucked the life from them, but it was not the end. The curse of undeath came upon the Spawn, and they mutated, their shriveled and brutalized corpses reanimating into mindless husks, hell bent on destruction at the orders of their masters. Those who had infused the shards into their chests became the Hollow Princes, while still mutated and changed, the shards spared them from the worst of it, and gave them new control over their undead legions. Each Prince mutated differently, with none of them being exactly the same. With Zhemni declaring herself the new leader, the Princes follow her lead, with a horde of undead at their backs. They are vengeance incarnate, here to Scourge the wrongdoers of their life.

* * *

 **Flames of Urrox**

" _Long forgotten, eternally overlooked. But no more. The flame spawn have come to exterminate the unworthy. They will see their master rise to power, or watch the universe burn to ash around them."_

Buried deep within the history of the Hive, they are a relic from a time long past. A raging inferno, craving to be free. The Flames of Urrox have long been overlooked, their age of glory having worn off long ago, leading many to believe that they have gone extinct. But this is false information. The Flames are growing, their fire burning brighter as they increase in size and strength. Preparing for war, the Flames are now poised to become the most powerful Sect within the Hive, with numbers and power rivaling the Blood of Oryx. When the fire is finally released, all who stand against them shall be consumed by the burning flame.

The Flames, due to their ancient and secretive nature, have a very minor presence within the sol system. Before the sparking of the Civil War, they were none existent in the sol system. However, with the wars start, the Flames have begun attacking Hive strongholds throughout, with several invasions to Terran and Lunar dens, as well as Dens outside the system. Despite this, the Flames still have yet to set up a permanent den in the sol system, and their current point of origin is still unknown.

As their name entails, the Flames of Urrox follow the will of the great Flame Prince, Urrox. First born son of Oryx, Urrox was destined to inherit the world's Oryx conquered, and to rise in power equal to that of his older twin sisters. But it was not too be. At a young age, Urrox broke into Oryx's treasure room, discovering the Passion's Flame. An ethereal force representing the burning fury that Oryx purged from himself when he molted into a King. Embracing the Flame, Urrox was mutated, burned by raw fury and converted into an ashen husk, he was reborn as the Flame Prince. Rallying his followers, he burned planets in Oryx's name, attempting to gain his father's favor. Instead, Oryx was appalled that Urrox had stolen the Passion Flame and burned himself away. Pushing him aside, Oryx tasked Urrox with guarding a gate world, locking him away so that he could prevent Vex from invading the world. In time, Urrox learned of his younger brother's birth and how he was given the birthright. In fury, Urrox swore to take back what was rightfully his.

When Urrox unified his followers after his conversion, he shared with them his power, and they changed with him. Their flesh became charred, blacked like stone while cracking. Their innards dissolved, igniting into molten rock that glowed beneath their ashen flesh. Their chests caved in, seeping the volatile fluid that now fills them. Their eyes turned orange, and the same fluid that drips from their chests drips from their mouths, causing them to huff smoke. The distinct orange armor of the Sect is often coated with darkened ash, with orange crystals and open flames being a common trait amidst the higher/elite forces. Solar energy is the sole form used, both for shields and weapons. Ironically, these makes the Flames greatest weakness fire. But, it is a risk that they are willing to take, and they will continue to take that risk until all are burned beneath the fury of Urrox. Flame forces use the same weapons as other Hive, but with solar aspects applied. Their forces are also likewise similar, and they also steal forces such as Witches, Marauders and Verdugo from other Sects, though they have the Flames distinct appearance.

 **Unique Forces:**

* * *

 **Ember Spawn:** Nicknamed the "Harem of Urrox", the Ember Spawn are an elite group of Flame Wizards/Witches, trained for special ceremonies and elite combat skills. Dressed in a crumbling black dress that almost resembles smoke, coated with orange armor, free from the ash the coats most Flames. A full face mask covers their heads, leaving nothing exposed, though the mouth of the mask is attached to their jaw, allowing it to move with them. Also, unlike most Flames, the Ember Spawn have blue eyes. This is visible through the sole eye hole in the mask, a large glowing hole in the center, where their blue eyes glare out as a single point. The back of the mask is exposed, allowing the Ember's hair to spill out. This hair, instead of being chitin tendrils, is instead open flame, burning in a single tendril of fire and smoke. Despite this, the dancing fire keeps its shape, moving with the Spawn. When angered, it burns brighter, and when injured, it flickers, threatening to go out. When not performing their pagan rituals to satisfy their lord, the Ember Spawn are fighting on the front. Firing blasts of fire, conjuring rings and column of fire, and torching their foes with streams of raw flame, the Ember Spawn are far more offensively geared than most Wizards.

 **Ash Wyrm:** The Ash Wyrm is a terrifying Knight morph, personally designed by Urrox to diversify Flame forces and make them a terror on the battlefield. When a Flames Knight shows itself to be particularly ravenous and difficult to control, or simply power hungry and a threat to Urrox, they are imprisoned in a cramped coffin. This coffin is then pumped full of a volatile, flaming fluid, which seeps into the Knights flesh and armor, altering him. His mind is burned away and his flesh is molded by the fiery fluid. When the coffin opens, the Knight emerges as an Ash Wyrm. The flesh has been burned black as hardened magma, with fissures of red beneath the crack flesh. The muscles have grown larger, bulging beneath the stony skin. The limbs have been elongated, the legs made digitigrade. The neck has lengthened and a tail has formed, giving it a much more beastly appearance. The mouth has extended into a jagged snout, and barbed spines have burst from the head. Jagged spikes, shaped roughly like wings, have erupted from the shoulders, and burn with raw solar energy. These shoulder spines allow the Ash Wyrm to fire out jets of flame, granting it flight. In combat, the Ash Wyrm acts much like a savage dragon, obliterating foes with claws, teeth and blasts of flame. Their fury is so great that they must be kept chained up at all time; massive links of obsidian wrapped around their necks to prevent them from slaughter fellow Flames. A rare horror to be wielded, but one that can cause fear in even the hearts of Ogres.

 **PyroTitan:** The PyroTitan is the embodiment of the original Passion Flame that birthed this sect. When two Flame Knights, chosen to work together as one, are pressed into fierce combat, or their strength begins to fail, they can choose to become greater. Igniting their bodies with swirling flame, the two burning worms break through the charring flesh and meld into one. This violent merging transforming the two Knights into a swirling maelstrom of fire and floating chitin, birthing a PyroTitan. These sentient fire whirls rage across the battlefield, burning everything with both their weaponized jets of flame and explosive blasts, but also with the sheer heat of their very presence. They hold very little form, resembling little more than swirling balls of fire with three red eyes glaring out from the depths of the flame. Clawed hands, blackened and charred, lay within the storm, connected to a barely visible torso. No legs are present, the fire alone propelling this monster forward. Due to the unconventional makeup of the beast, they are almost impossible to kill by traditional means, making them unstoppable. However, this comes at a price. Once the screams of battle die down, the Titan's fury wanes, and its fire burns out, consuming itself in the process. They are temporary, but unstoppable forces of nature.

 **Prominent Figures:**

* * *

 **Crekrok, The Spark of Decay:** Crekrok is bombastic and loud, much like his lord. His armor would be orange in color, if it wasn't coated in blackened ash and riddled with fissures that glow like fresh magma. A large hole in his chest seeps orange fluid like magma, as does his mouth. His helmet is thorny, looking like shattered stone, and covers his eyes, turning them into red slits that leak raw flame. His shoulder pads are thorny, like his helmet. Black smoke huffs from his mouth, and will begin leaking from the fissures in his flesh if he gets angry, which happens a lot. Crekrok is Urrox's right hand, and serves his lord without delay or question. He strives to see his lord return to power and all other Sects burned away. Because of this, he has an extreme hatred for everything other than his own Sect, and even they can push his patience at times.

* * *

 **Fist of Alak**

" _Heretics of the throne, followers of the dark master, they see the truth where others see blindness. They prepare the way for their master's return. When Darkness devours all, only they shall see."_

Within every kingdom, there are traitors. Within every dynasty, one who wishes to overthrow it. Within every family, there is one who wishes to control the others. Such is the tale of Alak-Hul, the mighty warrior who served alongside Oryx in his early days of conquest. After the sealing of Rk'mira, Oryx had completed his Dreadnaught and now needed a champion to be its Vanguard. He found it within the young Alak-Hul. Taking him in as a son, Oryx trained him in the art of war, and together, they continued to forge a new path for his Kingdom. Generations passed, and Alak grew stronger and more powerful. He began developing his own unique powers and skills, but Oryx wasn't concerned. Alak was like a son to him, and it made him proud to see the Dark Prince grow so powerful under his rule. But then, Alak did the unthinkable. He began speaking to the Hive, publicly challenging Oryx. Calling out the doctrine that the Taken King had established and questioning the ways of the Hive itself. He claimed that Oryx was hoarding power, that the Sword Logic had been tainted by the King, rigged so that he always received a part of all tribute, even when it was gifted to someone else. He spoke blasphemy, claiming that Oryx's offspring, Ir Halak, Ir Anak, and Urrox, where not the rightful heir, and that they would not only steel his birthright from him, but lead the Hive down a path of destruction. Then one day, he struck. With his gathered followers, he stormed the Court of Oryx, smashing through and holding anyone hostage who stood in his way, and killing anyone who tried to stop him. Finally breaking into Oryx's throne room, he committed the ultimate act of heresy, sitting upon the Taken Kings throne and taking up his sword which lay beside. However, as he did, Oryx returned. Furious that his adopted son would not only speak such blasphemy against him but would dare to take his seat. It wounded him. He snatched the sword from Alak's hand, and proceeded to slaughter all of his followers. But he couldn't bring himself to kill his son. So, instead, he locked him away. Deep within the bowels of his Dreadnaught, buried in a cell so dark, that light would never reach it. Within the Sunless Cell, Alak-Hul was thrown. And from within, he waits.

The Fist of Alak are Alak-Hul loyal followers, a cultic group, formed to preserve the Dark Prince's' legacy and to ensure that he will return to power one day. The ultimate form of heresy, this Sect is reclusive and secretive, keeping their whereabouts unknown to all, biding their time as they wait for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Despite their reclusiveness, the Fist of Alak have an established den on a world in the Solar System. They can be found on the Saturn moon of Titan. While this moon is quite hospital to most life, it is uninhabited, leaving it open to the Fist. However, there is a Fallen presence in orbit around the moon, and they are a constant nuisance towards the Sect. While open war hasn't started, the Fallen make constant raids, killing and abducting members of the Sect. However, the Fist has put up vicious fight, and the raiding has been getting especially difficult for the Fallen now. This Den however is only a fraction of their true strength. Most of their Sect lies with the Sunless Pit. A deep chasm within Oryx's Dreadnaught. Located beneath and around the Sunless Cell. From there, the Fist plots and schemes, hoping to one day break free.

Members of the Fist of Alak are well known for their refusal to use weapons other than their own hands, their distinct brown and maroon armor, and a zealous behavior unmatched in any other Sect. Preferring to live up to their name as the "Fist", Fist warriors charge into combat without proper weapons, ripping their foes to shreds with claws and fangs, and beating them to a pulp with fist and boot. When not wielding their own bodies as weapons, they hurl balls of burning Void, pelting their foes from afar. While this means that Thrall have few differences and are heavily used in the Sect, Acolytes and Knights are distinct in that they fight using bladed knuckles, boots and joints, smashing and pummeling their foes in brutal brawls. Wizards are mostly the same, but their increased zeal and brutality often leads them to attacking from close range, using their claws to shred their prey before melting them with void power. All these traits lead to the Fist being one of the most brutal Sects there is, but they are not above using charm and wit as well.

 **Unique Forces:**

* * *

 **Succubi:** The Succubi, sometime referred to as the maidens of Alak, are mutated Wizards, twisted by the Dark magic of Alak and chosen for their powers of seduction and slaughter. With a radical appearance far outside standard wizards, the Succubi have hand shaped feet and long lanky limbs. However, what stands out the most is the extra pair of limbs sprouting from their shoulders. These limbs are actually wings, long and narrow, stretching up and out from behind their backs. These wings resemble a cross between a bat and a moth and have clawed hands at the top, adding to the bat like look. Their armor is minimal and exposing, leaving their entire torso exposed and revealed. Indeed, the only armor they wear is gauntlets on their lower arms, form fitting calf guards, and a belt with dangling loincloth. Cloth wrappings cover their limbs, dangling down to form long streamers of cloth. With their heads bare and exposed, their three green eyes, snarling jaws and tendril hair are free to be seen by all, as well as their bare and exposed chest. Their flesh is the color of old bones and is painted with black markings that complement the dark armor and maroon cloth. Their wings flap constantly, a steady yet gentle rhythm that allows them to hover at the same height as other wizards. To aid in their duties of slaughter and destruction, the voices of the Succubi is sweet and melodies, allowing them to draw in pray ranging from humans and fallen to even other Hive. They can also render themselves completely invisible, allowing them to call out from nowhere and draw their prey towards a location of their choice. Once alone with their prey, they will reappear and then rend their foe to pieces with their claws and fangs, having given up the magic the most wizards wield. To defend themselves, they can cloak in a powerful solar shield, though they must lower this shield to become invisible.

 **Deceiver:** The Deceiver is a tricky and nasty Hive breed that shows the craftiness and advancement of the Fist of Alak. A modified Acolyte, these Hive don themselves with the armor of slain guardians, decorating themselves with these trophies. This armor acts as a disguise, and when used in tandem with their weak magic, the deceiver can make themselves look like real guardians, at least until you get within 5ft. of them. However, unlike guardians, Deceivers never wield weapons, so the sight of a weaponless guardian could be a Deceiver. To further this deceit, they can even generate a sphere of energy, which resembles a ghost when neutral. However, this sphere is actually an arcane bolt, which when hurled at the enemy, stuns them, leaving them open to attack. Then, like a nightmare, the disguise falls away, the armor crumbling as its deteriorated appearance appears, strips of cloth falling down and the plates shifting. The beast then snarl and pounces, punching and ripping at its prey till they're dead. To aid in this, their knuckles are jagged and spiked, as are their knees and feet.

 **Cackler:** The definition of madness and suffering, the Cacklers are Thrall that have been chosen to act as examples of Alak's displeasure. The young Hive are infected with a unique parasite, an offshoot of the moths that infest their catacombs. These insect like creatures burrow into the flesh of the Thrall, converting their bodies into nests while eating away at its flesh. With its mind filled with larvae and its orifices leaking flying insect, the Thrall is driven mad by the pain and noise, driving them into horrific frenzy. In terms of appearance, Thrall look like nightmarish versions of themselves. The glowing green insects have bored holes through its body, causing its flesh to take on a pitted and rotten look. The ash that normal drips from Hive wounds has mixed with the insect's excrement, turning it into a glowing green sludge that drips from the festering wounds. Unlike most Thrall, Cacklers possess eyes, but these eye are commonly swarming with the bugs, which crawl in and out of the bodily organs. The bugs also swarm the mouth, flying out whenever it is opened and crawling over the teeth. The feasting insects mutilate the Thrall voice box and throat, turning their snarl and groans into high pitched cackling and croaking sounds. These sounds, while actually cries of pain and agony, sound like maniacal laughter, earning the Cacklers their name. Movements are erratic and pained, moving in short twitching bursts and steps, each of which agitate the insects within. The only relief from this horrible suffering is to spread it to others, reducing the amount of parasites that eat at their flesh. They wait in the shadows, laughing in pain and misery as they wait to ambush their prey with bursts of speed. Once in range, the Thrall will intentionally agitate the insects, which will then swarm out and attack anything within range, most often the guardian or Fallen that they hunt. However, the Cacklers life is suffering, and in time, they will fall to their parasites, their bodies transformed into hellish husks that act as traps in their own right.

 **Prominent Figures:**

* * *

 **Trovok, The Light Scourge:** Trovok is a sinister, dastardly, and manipulative Hive, befitting his master and Sect. His helmet resembles a more streamlined version of Alak's, lacking the side fins, but with a slightly longer chin. It is also bone white while the rest of his armor is dark brown/black. A narrow maroon cape dangles from his right shoulder, and a similar cloth hangs from his left hip with his axe-like cleaver. A white painted handprint is on his chest, with more white streaks on his arms and legs, as well as three black streaks diagonally across his mask. Trovok is loud speaking and even slightly charming, though he carries a distrusting aura, for all his actions are to manipulate the flow of things in his favor. Almost always seems to be lying, making it difficult to know when he's being serious. Will often use seductive words and methods to draw in people to form packs and deals with them, much like Satan himself. And like Satan, these deals are almost always one sided, with Trovok getting what he wants while the poor fool who accepted his deal wallows in pity and agony. Fitting, considering his master is the Hive equivalent of Satan.

 **Shadow Wardens:** Draped in large hoods and wielding scythes made out of cleaver, the Shadow Wardens are brutal fighters who act as the vanguard for Alak, carrying out his decrees quickly and brutally. Sticking to the shadows, the Wardens are a silent group, and their ways are unknown to all but Alak himself. Some say they serve as his reapers, collecting tribute to quench his hunger. Others say they are his executioners, killing those who need to be killed. They may very well be both, or have some other job that is unknown. But what is known is that the Shadow Wardens serve their lord without question, and will do whatever it takes to see his return to the throne of the Hive.

* * *

 **Fangs of Zileth**

" _Bathed in water. Swallowed by the deep. The Fangs have come to claim this world for their master. They are his teeth, his biting jaw; his weapon to tear into this new frontier."_

Neptune is a unique world. Found far from the home star of the Sol system, it lies on the outskirts of the system, shrouded in darkness in mystery. Beneath the swirling blue and black clouds, a raging ocean lies, tossed and turned by the intense waves. This titanic ocean is deep enough to swallow Terra, and large enough to flood half the Sol system. Below these swirling depths, the Hive have claimed it as their own. These Hive are the Fangs of Zileth, specialized and evolved to live and function in water, a power that no other Hive possess. They have claimed this ocean as their own and they rule it with the will of a Worm god.

Due to their monopoly, and specialization, the Fangs are found only on Neptune, though there are rumors that they have invaded other worlds with water, such as Terra and the core of Europa, However, these are only rumors, and the Fangs are thankfully restricted solely to Neptune.

As the name suggests, the Fangs are the personal army, cult and harem of Zileth. Zileth is an ancient Hive, one who survived Oryx's purge and escaped with a fraction of the Hive. For millennia, he hid from the Taken King, taking his Sect from world to world, always one step ahead of Oryx. Then, the chase finally ended, and Zileth was caught by Oryx and his son Urrox. However, instead of killing the "traitor", Oryx rewarded him. Impressed by his skills in outrunning him and for bringing in great tribute, Oryx granted him a relic, the Gills of Xol. These bio-engineered devices allow the wielder to manipulate water and atmosphere, a virtual terraforming device. Merging the gills to himself, Zileth uplifted himself to a Hive Deity, and set out to build his world, and chose the blue orb of Neptune, transforming it into his kingdom.

The Fangs are one of the most specialized Hive Sects in existence. All of them can only survive in water, their adaptations making it impossible for them to last longer for more than a few minutes outside of it. These adaptations range from webbed limbs to aid in swimming, tails that aid swimming motion, or even the fusion of legs into a tail. Enlarged eyes for peering through the water, larger mouths equipped with massive fangs and streamlined bodies. Thrall, known as Rippers, give up their legs, replacing them with long serpentine tails to swim through the water. Their hands are webbed and their jaws extended, allowing them to bring their piranha like teeth to bear. FangTeeth, with legs modified into flippers, wield Maulers grafted into their arm, making them a danger at range. They can also be found riding atop LightJaw's, using the beasts speed to attack even faster. Carcadons, Knights modified with flipper like legs, fins on their limbs and streamlined armor, wield their custom swords and Flack Rifles to shred their prey, either on their own or atop of mighty Leviathans. Their jaws are upturned, a fierce underbite armed with huge teeth. All of these result in a specialized and dangerous Sect that spends all its life in water. With new breeds that take advantage of the sea, to modified standard Hive, the Fangs are as diverse as they are specialized.

 **Unique Equipment:**

* * *

 **Mauler:** A unique weapon even by Hive standards, the Mauler is a modified worm, its body bloated with transparent sacs, filled with barbed spines. The mouth of the worm has been transformed into four arm like spines, allowing it to spit out the spines at high speeds. Unlike energy rounds, these spines can move through water without losing any of their velocity or impact, making them superior for aquatic combat. These worms are grafted into the arms of Fangteeth, granting them a built in weapon. If the worm saps energy from the Acolyte to survive or gains energy in some other way is unknown.

 **Flack Rifle:** The Flack Rifle is the Fangs replacement for the Boomer. A similarly shaped weapon, save for additional spikes and a split barrel; the primary difference is that this gun fires out charged Hive crystals, These crystals explode on contact with a surface, bursting into a blast of fire and razor sharp shards. Not only are they rapid fire, with the same fire rate as Boomers, but they are long ranged and armor piercing, capable of shredding Cabal aquacraft in seconds.

 **Unique Forces:**

* * *

 **Lurkers:** Lurkers are tireless sentinels, endlessly watching the surrounding waters for any intruder. Their heads have fused with their torso and they lack necks. In its place, the domed skull that protrudes from the neck area is transparent, a dome shaped shell, where the large bulging eyes lie within. These transform their heads into spy domes, protecting their heads and allowing them to gaze out as if through a window. The design has led to the three eyes able to move independently, and gaze at the full 250 degrees that surrounds them. Their mouths lie within their chest, upcurved jaws that are only visible when open. Their limbs are thin, tipped with webbed flippers ending in razor sharp claws. Their feet are the same, though lack the claws. While unable to wield any weapons, the Lurker does not need them. Knowledge of all that surrounds them, paired with razor sharp claws and the element of surprise, is all they need to butcher any which they find.

 **LightJaw:** The LightJaw is a peculiar Hive creature. Not a modified Hive or a native creature, but a feral, ruthless beast. Related to Hive, and yet not one of them. A feral Hive that has not been seen in any other Sect. These creatures possess large, eel like bodies, with long tapering tails, jagged fins and bioluminescent lights trailing down its body. The tail resembles a long, bony worm, wrapping around the skeletal body before trailing back behind it. The bony fins resemble skeletal wings, stretching out to claw at the surrounding water. The jaws are long and thin, capable of unhinging from the face like a Loosejaw Fish, stretching out to snatch up prey. Fast and agile, these 15ft long beasts are the Fangs beasts of war, used alone in small packs, or ridden as beasts of war.

 **Hag:** Hags have completely replaced Wizards within the Fangs of Zileth. But this is not a good thing, for Hags are more foul, vicious and bloodthirsty than any Wizard. Their flesh is shockingly smooth, and is slimy instead of course. Their legs have merged into a single serpentine tail, with duel fins running its length on the top and bottom. Their arm have lengthened, and the hands changed into flipper like appendages; clawless fingers barely visible amongst the webbed flesh, and suction cubs on the palms. Their necks are longer, and topped by slim heads bearing narrow snouts. Their eyes have atrophied away, and short tentacles line the circular mouth, providing all the sensory information they need. Inside these mouths, a long barbed tongue surrounded by small needle like teeth, the cheek tendons exposed, creating small holes that line either side of the face. In a fight, Hag's are vicious and brutal, hurling out blasts of foul slime, filled with Fel and Arc energy. The sludge coats the victim, causing damage as well as slowing their movements and attacks. They are also shockingly feral, swarming their targets before attacking with their needle teeth and barbed tongues, ripping their prey to bits. They also wield their slime, naturally generated by their sick bodies, like spider's webbing. Hurling out long tendrils of it, they can snag victims and entangle them; either for their allies to butcher or to save as a snack for later.

 **Leviathan:** Leviathans are the Fangs modified version of the Ogre, a titanic beast that can range in size from Ogre sized assault beasts to submarine sized ship crackers. Their massive bodies are coated with armored plates, spiked and jagged, providing them with massive amounts of armor, their massive arms are heavily armored with jagged spikes, and have massive claws on their webbed hands. Smaller breeds have armored limbs, with webbed and clawed toes, while a massive, crocodilian like tail extends behind. Larger breeds possess armored, lobster like tails, with jagged, insect like legs starting from the abdomen and stretching on under the tail. Their heads are smoother, bony armor turning the head into a streamlined shape. The mouths are far larger than standard Ogres, capable of extending outwards like those of the LightJaw. Twin glowing organ lines their upper jaw, casting a ghostly red glow ahead of them, illuminating their target before they melt them with a Void blast from their mouths. Smaller Leviathans are usually fielded in squads, often with Carcadons riding on their backs, gripping spiked handles drilled into their backs to let the Knights ride them as battle beasts. Larger Leviathan can be fielded alone, smashing apart entire Gale Master fleets like rotten wood. Carcadons fasten massive Bolt Launcher to its back, equipping the Leviathan with even more fire power. A legendary beast without equal, the Leviathan can smash all in their sight.

 **Prominent Figures:**

* * *

 **Cretuk, The Abyssal Jaw** : Cretuk trusts his Master more than he trusts most others, and thus holds a very pessimistic outlook on others. Dressed in deep blue armor, coated with bits of coral and barnacles and with a seaweed cap dangling from his right shoulder, he looks the part of Aquatic Prince. His feet are large and webbed, giving him a bizarre foot and leg arrangement, far different from all other Hive. His fingers are webbed, and three fins stick out through slits in his helmet, two small ones like ears with one large one on the top of his head. His eyes are large and fish like, covered in a thick lid that magnifies his vision. Black with green purples, the eyes are bulbous and glaring. His mouth has large, fang like teeth, so large that they protrude from the mouth, fitting into groves in his skull. The jaw ligaments are large and flexible, allowing his mouth to open wide. Coral covers the right side of his face, partially blocking his right eye, and water drips from his mouth and from the cracks of his armor whenever he speaks or moves. His weapon of choice is a large stylized Trident, the barbed blades glowing with Fel energy and boiling the water around it. Not only capable of slicing and stabbing, but it can also launch out searing beams of energy, scything any foe that dares to challenge the Abyssal Jaw.

* * *

 **Scabs of Kiradas**

" _Pain is the only constant. When all else has ebbed away, only pain remains. By the pain of our master, we shall ascend. By the agony of our suffering, salvation shall be found."_

Pain. Suffering. Agony. These are the constants of the universe. The things that make life real, which establishes mortality. It is pain that drives. Pain that bends. Pain that keeps all things in line and the Scabs are the embodiment of Pain, and thus, mortality itself. They worship pain, they embrace pain, and they live for pain. For them, Pain is ecstasy, torment is refreshing, and agony is bliss. Twisted beyond reckoning, the Scabs strive to convert all to their Doctrine of Mortality. And those who refuse will writhe in dark agony for all eternity.

Sadistic as they are brutal, the Scabs are one of the most hated Sects in existence, viewed as abominations and heretics by the Hive and as unholy monsters by everyone else. Their Doctrine of Mortality makes them an enemy of all things, incapable of accepting anything but their own ways. Despite this hatred, the Scabs have a powerful presence on Terra, digging into the southern regions of the Asian continent, corrupting the vast lands of India, China and Southeast Asia. Along with this, Lord Kiradas has his own Ascendant Realm, the Realm of Torment. Here, his Sect basks in the glory of torture and agony, alone with their lord and his horrific ways. Like a plague cult, the Scabs raid the dens of others, be it Hive, Terran or Fallen, kidnapping their members and torturing them. These unlucky individuals are either driven mad by the pain and agony, or are converted into Scabs themselves.

Birthed by eternal suffering, the Scabs are a young Sect, founded by the Lord of Torment himself. Lord Kiradas. Who he truly is, is a mystery not even the Hive know. Legend says that he used to be a peaceful mortal, one who was outside of the Hive, living a life of prosperity and success. Then, his love was stolen from him, ripped away and leaving him with nothing. In sorrow, he attempted to take his own life, hurling himself off the top of a mountain while cursing the gods who did this to him. But he survived. Even as his frail body shattered against the rocks, he lived on, wallowing in pain and sorrow for 3 days. Then, an Acolyte found him, taking the broken form with it to use as sacrifice. But he never got the chance. The Man, twisted by pain and anguish, assaulted the beast, ripping out the creature's worm and devouring it. The Dark power flooded his veins, transforming his pain into bliss. His suffering into stale pleasure. Desiring more, he hunted down more of the wretched Hive, slaughtering them all and devouring their worms. Until he found himself within the Ascended Realm, and at the feet of a Hive Lord. His love of pain and numbness to agony made him impossible to defeat, and after untold time, ripped the worm from the Lord's chest and devoured it. He became a Lord himself, seeking to devour all Life. If he was to suffer, than everyone else would suffer as well. Ripping out his aching heart, he locked it away, protecting what little emotions he had and transforming him into a numb killing machine. Transforming the Ascendant Realm in which he was in, the man changed it into a Realm of Torment, where he could feast on the screams and emotions of those he captured, and could wallow in his own pain and misery. With this change, he took up a new name. Lord Kiradas.

Taking up his doctrine of pain, all Scabs brutally mutilate themselves in order to bring about the full experience of pain. To them, pain is like dopamine, filling their minds with overwhelming pleasure and bliss, so in order to achieve this, their mutilations are all done to cause pain. Thrall have metal boxes fastened to their backs, with barbed chains stretching out to fasten onto their arms. This makes it so that when the Thrall moves, the chains tug on their flesh, ripping at their skin and bones and filling them with pain and driving them forward. However, it does result in them moving slower than other Thrall, but this is made up by their inability to be stopped by pain. Acolytes drive spike through their limbs, with chains connecting their shoulders to their skulls and with spiked gag bars in their mouths. Knights wear jagged chains, fastened to spikes and with weights dangling from these piercings, tugging on their flesh. Massive hooks are driven into their two lower eyes, connected to chains that are fastened in their back; this leaves their central eye unharmed, wide and ready to see all. Smaller chains keep their mouths peeled open in sickly grins. Wizards wear weights attached to piercings in their legs, arms and chest, with twin spikes driven through their shoulders and out through their guts, with additional weights dangling from them. Their masks are open, with arms spread out from their head. From these arms, cables grip their face, pulling on their flesh and spreading it from the skull, often tearing it some and forming horrific grins. Ogres have their skulls stripped of flesh, the skin peeled back and held in place by staples and chains. Their chest is split open, the rib cage pried open, spinal column jutting out from their back and internal organs dangled out through their torn stomach. The worms that writhed within their face are nailed to their skulls, pulsing with Void energy. To compliment these horrific appearances, the Scabs wield equally brutal weapons such as bladed war hammers, spike launching Hive shotguns, jagged chain whips and Arc powered guns and blades. All are designed to brutalize their foes in the most painful ways possible.

 **Unique Forces:**

* * *

 **Torment Worker:** The torture devices of Kiradas require workers and torturers to make sure they function fully. That is where the Torment Workers come in. Acolytes chosen for their skills in monitoring pain and dragging it out as slowly as possible, they are the tools of the Lord of Pain. Their central eye has been enhanced, with wires and hooks jutting out of it and holding the eye open. This central eye has been toned specifically to view the pain of a victim, allowing them to monitor the amount and how much needs to be given. They have perfected the art of bringing them to the brink of death by pain, but not pushing them over. Both hands are horribly modified. The left has a second hand grafted into the palm, doubling the amount of fingers. The right has two spikes driven through the palm, one by the fingers and the other through the wrist, making it painful to move. These spikes pulse with Arc energy, sending bolts of lightning between them. Several strips of flesh have been peeled back by chains, which dangle from the body. The stomach has been ripped open, and the organs replaced with a glowing crystal, spinning within the empty rib cage. Do to being torturers, Torment Workers never engage in combat. However, they have been known to intentionally allow their victims to escape their cages, just so they can hunt them down and torture them further. Sadistic as they at gruesome.

 **Dread Doctor:** Dread Doctors are even more sadistic Tortures then the Workers, taking pleasure in ripping their victims apart and stitching them back together. Indeed, their entire being for reflects this, destruction and creation; through pain. Their eyes have been gouged out, ash and black ooze dripping from the rotting sockets. Their mouths hang open, pinned back by wire and held taunt. In place of eyes, the Doctors use sound, chattering their stiff teeth to produce echoes and grant them vision. This is the sound of agony, the clicking of teeth and tapping of tongue. Their armor is long strips of hardened cloth, hanging from their shoulders and dangling down their limbs. Their chest is exposed, with flesh peeled back to let ash drip out, not caring that their worms are vulnerable. In combat, Dread Doctors weld sickle shaped swords with curved tips, perfect for ripping open torsos and stomachs. Their lack of eyes means that they forgo range attacks, but they are still deadly just the same. Feeding off the pain they in flick, they bleed their foes and let them go, allowing the agony of the poisoned blades and draining blood feed their lust; leading them straight to their prey. Then, when they have gorged on pain, they grant the only mercy they know. Death.

 **The Painless:** Even the lord of Pain needs a guard, and Kiradas' is the Painless. Their title is an oxymoron, created by the last shred of humor that the Lord of Pain possess; for their entire existence is one of pain, torment and pleasure. They are the embodiment of their sadistic cultish belief, embracing pain as pleasure. However, their appearances very depending on the Painless. Some have their chest peeled open by massive chains, exposing the ribs and allowing ash to pour out. Others have large strips of flesh peeled off their limbs, and still others have flesh peeled back and stapled too their bodies, exposed to the air. Some have small pins shoved through each joint, making it agony to move, and still more completely flay themselves, then were cloaks of fresh skin, torn from the backs of their prey. Acid dripping from eyes, chains and weights tears flesh, the list of horrendous mutilation is as varied as the Painless themselves. However, this is an elite group, with no more than 10 members alive at one time. Their weapons are as unique as they are, and each is sentient in its own right. Forged from the still living bones of slain ascendants, and bathed in the blood and ooze of butchered worms, these weapons pulse with power equal to the Pain lord, and feast not only on the agony they inflict, but the agony of the wielder. The more pain inflicted, the more powerful they grow. This results in these fiendish weapons bearing barbed handles, chains that grip the arms, hook blades alight with sizzling heat, jagged and spinning blades and teeth, ripping serrations and noxious toxins. A miasma of pain and agony given shape; these weapons earn their title of Nerve Breakers.

 **The Shadows:** Hidden in darkness, cloaked in pain, the Shadows are the cynical secret weapon of Lord Kiradas. While little is known about this secretive order, what is known is that they are fallen guardians, abducted and driven insane by the Pain Lord's magic. Twisted and perverted by the dark Hive's energy, they become weapons of destruction, blinded by pain and driven by a new sense of direction. To bring agony to those who they once were. Their appearance is dark, covered by shadow at all times. Twisted and mangled helmets and pauldrons cover their destroyed bodies, hiding their original appearance. However, the few sightings that have been confirmed reveal that one of the Shadows maintains a more normal appearance. Like a Hunter dressed in black and red armor, beckoning for fellow guardians to follow. Strangely, the sightings of this rumored Shadow coincide with the sightings of another mysterious hunter, one dressed in blue and white, cloaked in mist. While no interactions between these two have been confirmed, Ikora's Hidden believe that both are linked, and that they may even contradict each other; two sides of a similar coin, the actions of one affecting the other.

 **Prominent Figures:**

* * *

 **Krotrer, Archon of Agony:** Krotrer is as twisted and warped as his master, and he won't hesitate to flaunt it. With his chest peeled open with large hooks and chains, his worm is clearly visible, though its body is noticeably more armored and is still protected beneath his rib cage. Similar hooks have dug into his arms and legs, connecting his upper to his lower arms, and his thighs to his calves, all with jagged chains and hooks. When his limbs are bent, the chains go slack, but when he straightens them, the hooks pull at his flesh. Similar hooks dangle from his helmet and pull at the edges of his eye plate, though his mouth is untouched. The pain of his self-mutilation causing him to live in constant ecstasy, teetering on the edge of unbearable pleasure and overwhelming rage. This makes him dangerous to deal with, since his behavior is bipolar, switching between calm and rage in the blink of an eye. His weapon of choice is a chained mace, with jagged hooks on the edge, ripping and tearing at its target.

 **Scab Maidens:** To the Scabs, pleasure and pain are one in the same. Torment is bliss and agony is orgasmic. And none flaunt this more than the sadistic and horrifyingly beautiful Scab Maidens. The personal concubines of Kiradas, the Maidens are equal part pleasure workers as well as horrific miracle workers. Their scalps and necks are flayed, the skin peeled off and held up by sharp pins, converting the flesh into organic hoods that drape over their skinless heads. Their three eyes are partially covered by skin, turning the normally sadistic eyes into seductive, soft slits. For clothes, they were nothing more than a long, flowing loincloth, made from the skin of slaughtered foes. It covers the front and back, stretching down to their calves but leaving their legs bare. This also leaves the chest exposed, allowing their breasts to hang free for their lord's pleasure. Small pins and hooks are embedded in the flesh around them, and some even through the sternum itself, but the breasts are unharmed. Additional pins and hooks lay in their arms and legs, glowing brands covering their flesh with swirling patterns of scarred tissue. While sickly beautiful and disgusting like this, their true horror is revealed in combat. When enraged, the Maidens release a snarl, and the massive pins in their bodies snap out, pulling the skin their flesh and standing upright. This tears the skin free, creating the horrifying image of a bleeding Hive skeleton, barely covered in muscle, with large spider limb like pins spread out from the body and stretching the skin out with it, like a horrific display fan. Fel magic swirls round their now oozing and bloody forms, and the thin skin vibrates with the energy. From here, they launch out devastating magic attacks that even senior wizards avoid. Then, once the enemy is butchered, the pins retract, and the Maidens return to their duties as normal.

* * *

 **Cult of Shadows**

" _Darkness swallows all. What you cannot see, is what terrifies the most. In the darkness, teeth rattle and claws scratch. Enter the dark, or it will come for you."_

Darkness is a power that many Hive wield to their advantage. However, they merely adopted the dark. The Cult of Shadows however, is born in the dark, molded by it. Most Hive, though Light brings them pain, they still pursue it to devour it. But to the Cult, the Light is nothing but blinding. In return, they will blind the Light.

Located on a frontier world for the Hive, the Cult of Shadows has stuck their clawed boots deep into the mud of the lush jungle world of Venus and have no plans of leaving. They hide in the darkness, spying on their foes to learn their weaknesses. Indeed, the Cult is the unofficial scouting Sect of the Hive, and is also one of the Spec Ops groups. This reputation expands beyond simple scouting and infiltration. The Cult is famous for culling rebellions and failures, for initiating the fight, and finishing it just as fast. For starting a whirlwind which cannot be stopped. However, despite this reputation, the Cult is an enigma, unknown by many Hive and most other races. To the City, they are little more than myth and legend. Just the way they like it.

To match their enigmatic nature, the leader of the Cult is unknown, save for a single name. The Czar. Believed to be leader of the cult, the name has been seen in the few Cult artifacts that have been discovered. But aside from this, the Cult's leaders are unknown, as is most of their methods outside of war.

Members within the cult all follow a unified appearance to reflect stealth and sabotage. These include darkened flesh, streamlined, low profile armor, reflective eyes and silvery, metallic teeth. Thrall within the Cult are abnormally feral. They have silvery flesh, coated with black, electrically reactive chitin armor. This allows the Thrall to bend the light around it, rendering it difficult to spot. Acolytes glowing red eyes reflect any light shone upon them, protecting them from being damaged. Unlike the Thrall, Acolytes lack the reflective plates, and instead produce a thick black smoke from their backs, wrapping them in an aura of darkness. Their claws are as metallic as their teeth, and wield dual shredders in combat, when not wielding their own claws as weapons. Knights can choose to generate the aura or the electrical field, allowing them to cloak out of combat as well as make themselves undetectable during combat. Their jaws can split in two like a Fallen's, allowing their three tendril like tongues to writhe and thrash. Their huge jagged swords are black as night, and able to cleave apart targets in seconds, and dual wielded boomers can shatter walls and bones with ease. Wizards can generate darkness auras with far greater precision than all other breeds, and can blot out any Light source, even the sun itself, for a short time in a local area. Their Darkness blasts negatively affect Guardian's light, sapping it out of them and draining it. Their eyes glare out of the helmet, and the metallic claws and toes stick out from their darkened armor. Like Knights, they too have split jaws and multiple tongues, allowing them to scent the air like a serpent. Cursed Thrall are especially prevalent and numerous within this Sect, and their use is even further pronounced. When a Thrall is hatched malformed, undersized, a stunted growth process or angers a higher member in any way, they are thrown into the Cursing Vat. There, they are bathed in volatile fluid, which seeps into their bodies, bloating them with the caustic solution and transforming them into Cursed Thrall. However, unique to the Cult, some Cursed Thrall are further modified, making them even more dangerous.

 **Unique Forces:**

* * *

 **Sturm Wraith** : Cloaked in a billowing aura of black smoke, the Sturm Wraith is a phantom; incorporeal and ethereal, they walk the thin line between the physical and spiritual. The aura that surrounds them allows them to travel as a wisp of smoke, vanishing and reappearing like a phantom. The can also do this in combat, becoming ethereal to avoid harm from attack. Their armor is minimal; a tight fitting helmet, completely covering the face and head, only allowing the green eyes to glare through. Black gauntlets, with small bits of green, cover their hands, with matching boots on their feet. A black loincloth and a large, black cloak drapes over their shoulder, completely covering their body. Wielding a large, two handed cleaver, built like a claymore and with a double hooked tip, the Sturm Wraiths "blink" around the battlefield, warping in and out of reality before mangling their foes with their huge swords, vanishing from existence whenever harm befalls them. Sometimes, Sturm Wraiths are given the rare Crush Rifle, turning them into stealthy assassins that can pick of their targets with ease and ferocity.

 **Black Witch:** The Cult worships the Darkness and its shadows, but the Black Witch IS the Darkness' shadow. A literal Wizard's shadow, the Black Witch looks like a moving shadow with three glowing green eyes. However, in reality, its physical form is completely invisible, only allowing the Shadow to be seen. Only by attacking the Shadow can the Witch be harmed, and along with this, Light is truly fatal to the witch, dissolving away its form into nothing, and traditional weapons do no damage, requiring special skill and power to harm. To attack, the Black Witch attacks with its claws and fangs, ripping its prey to shreds from the shadows. They will also drag their prey into the Shadows with it, allowing them to completely devour their soul and replace it with their own. This allows them to "possess" a body as an imitation. This, when paired with their existence as literal shadows, makes them the stealthiest and possible the most dangerous Hive around.

 **Bane Creep:** While the Cursed Thrall is dangerous, the Bane Creep is even more so. Overly bloated with the volatile fluid of the Cursed Thrall, the Bane Creep is inflated into a bloated, waddling mess, barely able to walk or attack. Their backs bulge outwards, and their stomach hang down. Their limbs are thickened to support the excess wait, and their skulls are deformed, the pressure bulging it out and causing the jaw to misalign. The glowing green pustules stick out from the black flesh, granting the Bane Creep a unique appearance. In combat, the Bane Creep uses its fellow Thrall as cover, granting it a distraction long enough to get close to their targets and explode. Bane Creep explosions are three times stronger than Cursed Thrall and completely obliterates anything within a 20 yard radius of them. However, the Bane Creep is more than an enlarged Cursed Thrall. The fluid within its body is traumatically reactive, altering its chemical makeup when it experiences trauma. When shot, the fluid within the Creeps body begins crystalizing, compressing itself and hardening. Therefore, the more the Bane Creep is shot, the smaller its frame grows and the stronger its armor becomes. With each shot, the Creep transforms from a hulking beast to an agile and durable, ravenous beast. However, such a tradeoff comes at a cost; the faster and stronger the Creep becomes, the weaker its explosive radius grows. But, once fully crystalized, it has no need to explode, relying on its claws and teeth to kill.

 **Engemic:** In war, to know the enemy is to know an easier way to defeat them. Even the mighty Lasverdrmsilja (Light Bearers) with their advanced weapons and armor, are predictable and vulnerable. One must merely know how to exploit their weakness. The Engemic is the tool for this weakness. Engrams are digitized Light, coding found within the memories of and computers of sentiants and machinery. Guardians can see this data as a physical form, allowing them to collect and use it. One such type, the purple Legendary Engram, is a valuable and highly sought after form of coding. Engemics exploit this in a sinister fashion. Their bodies, jet black and with green specks on their arms and legs, wield metallic claws, and their massive jaws hold oversized metallic teeth. Smaller limbs are located on their chest, equipped with long, needle like spikes on the end. However, it is the head that is most sinister. The angular surface glows a deep, bright purple, the same shade and rough shape as a Legendary Engram. Burying themselves in the dirt with only their heads exposed, the Engemic disguises itself as the Engram and waits. When an ambitious or selfish guardian moves in to claim their prize, the creature bursts from the ground and latches onto the Guardian, ripping them to shreds with their claws and teeth. Engemic's are also trained to focus in on the small Ghosts that follow the Guardians, and eliminate them with extreme force. Weapons of fear and terror, the Engemic is a blight on the battlefield and brutalizes guardians when they are at their weakest, admiring a new prize.

 **Prominent Figures:**

* * *

 **Sivrath, The Hand of Darkness:** Sivrath is malicious but silent, speaking only when he deems it necessary. However, most of this stems from his desire to avoid attention. His armor is black, deep black, with small amounts of red markings, matching his blood red eyes. His helmet is more like a mask, covering his entire face, with fang like sections extending past his chin and no horns on the helmet. His shoulder pads are minimal, but still cover a lot, with all his armor being low profile. His Cleaver is long and narrow with a hook on the tip, ideal for slicing throats or bellies. Sivrath's voice is nasally and like a whisper, fitting his desire to avoid attention. His entire behavior fits the Cult. Low profile and silent.

* * *

 **Will of the Hated**

" _They hate me because they cannot be me! They hate me because they cannot reach me! HA! Well, their hatred will do them no good, when I tear the flesh from their bones and wear their face as a mask!"_

Hatred is an emotion that the Hive are well aware off. Their hatred for Light is unequaled, and their hatred for life is equally vicious. However, in terms of hating a group of individuals, the Hive rarely practice this. The exception however is made for the bastard Sect known as the Will of the Hated. Formed from the corruption of a guardian and its subsequent Ghost, the Will is unorthodox and, in some ways, straight up blasphemous in terms of behavior and practice. However, despite such a reputation, the Sect is allowed to survive. Backed by the Second House of Worms, the wizard cult calls them an "interesting and unique experience into the ways of the Darkness. The Worm gods would be pleased with such a development. Let's see where it leads." So, they are allowed to remain, practicing their own unorthodox methods and giving a general middle finger to any and all they encounter.

Surprisingly, despite the small size of the Sect, the Will is quite spread out, with one of the largest ranges of any Sect within the Sol System. However, their presence within this range is minimal, making such a claim mostly hollow. The entrance to their personal Ascendant Realm is actually located within the asteroid belt, very close to the Reef. This allows them to continuously plague the Awoken, stealing pray, supplies, and information. They also have a small presence on Luna and even in Australia on Terra. Such a diverse range of territory grants the Will a lot of information on their surroundings, allowing them to spy on any faction they so desire.

While information is scarce, it is known that the Will was formed when a Guardian fell to the corruption of the Hive, along with his Ghost. The Ghost, which had been transferred into an Exo's body, work alongside her guardian in their corruption, growing in power as the delved deeper into Hive secrets. Hiding on the moon, their quest for power eventually became too great, and they became corrupted by the Hive. Slowly, they built up a following, killing other Hive to establish themselves and gaining a following. But it was always a power struggle. The guardian didn't trust his ghost, and she didn't like following his lead. Eventually, after a complicated coup, she killed her guardian, naming herself Zhezla, Queen of the Mortal plane. At first, Hive refused to follow her, do to her past and their distaste for mechanical technology. In time, her unorthodox but brutal tactics earned her a following. Now coined as the Hated Queen, the Sect that follows became her will.

Due to the nature of their formation, leadership and methods, the Will of the Hated has a major preference for Human technology and weapons. All of the Hated incorporate Euuka "artifacts" into their armor and equipment and wield guardian weapons, either unaltered or modified by their dark magic, and what they use is based on personal taste. This results in a very ransacked and sometimes even disorderly appearance. And when this is paired with the bright and distinct colors of their Sect; a rich earthy paired with bright pink, the results are striking and even dazzling. Thrall are rare within the Hated, and due to their low numbers, are denied from fighting, simply being used to repopulate. Acolytes make up the grunts of the Will, fighting amongst themselves like Dregs over scavenged resources and weapons. Some use Shredders, while others use recycled Guardian weapons, picking the corpses of fallen Light Bearers for ammo and more powerful guns. Knights get high picking on what is found, often choosing the strongest weapons or openly stealing them from Acolytes is the prefer it. Sometimes these weapons are used as is, but usually they are taken to Wizards for modification, transforming them into hybrid weapons with unique properties. Indeed, the well-known Necrochasm auto rifle was/is a Will of the Hated creation, and the design is heavily used. Will of the Hated Wizards are rarely seen, preferring to remain deep within their dens where they can practice their dark arts without distraction. Here they enchant, splice and modify the Euuka technology into the hybrid tech their Sect is known for. They themselves are heavily decorated in the recovered human tech, all of it hexed and enchanted to be as mystical as they claim it to be. Ogres are unknown in this Sect, being something that they cannot afford to create, but they make do without.

 **Unique Forces:**

* * *

 **Symbiote:** The Will of the Hatred is no named due to its unorthodox and downright heretical methods, all of which result in them being disliked and hated by nearly all other Hive sects. One such example of this bizarre and close to unspeakable heresy is the Symbiote, an unlikely merging of two Hive and Lord Bozark's chosen warriors. A Knight is locked inside a caging tube, which is pumped full of Worm Essence. The Essence increases muscle mass dramatically and mutating the Knights face, causing him to sprout two additional eyes on either side of the central and increasing the size of his teeth. However, such a traumatic experience greatly diminishes their intelligence, adding to the importance of the Symbiotes second part. A young wizard, her body injected with Fel fluid to increase her magic at the cost of a stunted size, is then paired with one of these Knights, and the two become one, their minds linked during a taboo ritual. The wizard uses a special harness to attach themselves to the Knight, making sure she doesn't fall off during combat. This combat style is a unique combination of brute strength and magic. The Knight, with blades bolted to his forearms, smashes and stabs, ripping their foes apart like rotten wood. The wizard wields her magic to deadly effect, blasting guardians apart from range or dragging them within arm's reach of her mount. Together, the Symbiote can handle any type of foe, be it guardian, Vex or even Cabal. All are ripped and smashed by their combined might.

 **Disgraced:** Obsessed with the unorthodox, Lady Segiz searches for any way she can to get ahead of her competition. That is why she has trained her specialized forces, known as the Disgraced. These mutated Acolytes, bathed in a concoction of Fel magic and blood, have their bodies lengthened, with crystalline spike erupting from their limbs and back, their posters growing slouched. Raiding Fallen and guardian outposts, they steal armor and weapons for their own use. Bolting the plates to their flesh, their natural chitin armor wields to the metal, granting them powerful armor. While rare and hard to come by, Disgraced prefer to wield guardian weapons. Using a combination of Acolyte like cover fire, as well as Guardian inspired brute force, they smash and blast everything they see. However, despite these brutish tactics, they specialize in ambushes, setting up cross fires and special traps for their prey. However, their own weapons are dangerous to themselves as well as their targets. Continued use of the Guardian weapons "tainted" by light results in their hands charring and large, burnt scars developing across their arms. Eventually, it taints their minds, resulting in a vicious and somewhat reckless behavior. However, their mistress cares little for survivability, as long as they bring her fresh prey and artifacts.

 **Scarab:** Lady Shivil is always looking for new Euuka "artifacts" and fresh blood to taste. However, despite her adventurous spirit, she is but one Hive Mistress. She requires extra hands and eyes to do her bidding. Such is the Scarabs. These modified Thrall, mutated to grow eyes, additional fingers on their hands and hand like feet. All these features are specially designed to allow the Scarab to infiltrate, sneak and raid whatever they wish. Scrambling over surfaces with unnatural grace and ease, they snatch up anything that they find interesting. Toys, trinkets, weapons, machinery, book, clothes, anything that they find interesting. They then rush back to their mistress, eager to earn her favor for their finds and be rewarded. However, despite their lingering Thrall instincts, Scarabs are not designed for combat and are rather cowardly. A very bizarre trait for a Hive, but one that Shivil values, for it keeps her delivery man alive.

 **Prominent Figures:**

* * *

 **Zhezla's Spawn:** Zhezla is a jealous mistress. She craves loyalty, and desires spawn. But she was unable to produce. So she stole them. Finding herself powerful worms, she kidnapped them, raising them as her own. Her Spawn are abominations, unholy merging of two Sects, combining the best, and the worst, of both. Maw of Hunger, merged, with Will of the Hated.

* * *

 **Bozark, Lord of Flesh:** As the eldest of Zhezla's Spawn, Bozark is her most trusted companion and advisor, and acts as her second in command. Also, out of all of her spawn, he has the largest amount of Maw features. With a total of 4 mouths on his body, Bozark is a ravenous Hive, always craving to devour flesh and grow in strength. In order to keep his destructive power in check, and to "protect him" as Zhezla says, Bozark has his mouths sealed; wires keep his mouth tightly shut, preventing him from speaking. The mouths on his palms are stapled, as is the large mouth on his chest, though this one is also blocked by his chest plate. His armor is large and jagged, a deep brown coated with sharp spikes and dangling cloth. Unlike his sisters, Bozark has little interest in adding human tech to his armor, resulting in a rather normal looking armor. However, he has allowed his sisters to add his war paint, resulting in strikingly pink strips crossing his arms chest and even his helmet. The staples and wires are polished metal, causing the shiny silver to stick out. For weapons, Bozark wields dual hook swords, with a razor sharp blade that curves on the end like a butcher hook. Along with this, Bozark will use simple magic to conjure shields for himself as well as coat his blades with Solar Energy. Of course, his favorite weapons are his own jaws, and when pushed far enough in combat, his rage snaps his restraints; freeing his jaws and transforming him into a ravenous monster. Only his mother can calm him down if that happens.

 **Segiz, Maiden of Lust:** Segiz is a witch that doesn't belong. Taken from her original Sect, she now serves another, though she likes it just as well if not more. Her armor is dull brown, but has bright streaks of pink running across it, making it quite flashy. Her flesh, meanwhile, is the smooth and startling white of the Maw, causing it to pop from her armor with dramatic effect. Golden chain earrings dangle from the sides of her head, and a sash drapes over her shoulder. Holding this sash up, a colorful puzzle cube sits on her shoulder, the "mystical" artifact bringing her luck and power. Her tendril hair is pulled back, and dangles from her faceless helmet to her shoulders. Spike piercings go through both of her bare arms, which are further covered in swirling tattoos, though only on the left side. A golden stud piercing is on her tongue, and a second is on her navel, or more accurately, the bottom lip of her vast stomach mouth, containing her harpoon tongue. Her stomach is exposed, and her chest plate is minimal, mostly just being a slightly rotten cloth that wraps from around her back, over her breasts and crossing at neck to wrap around it like an upside-down V. Armored plates sit on the cloth over her breasts, but the rest is exposed, showing off her stomach and its tattoos. A humanoid doll in a pink dress dangles from her right hip, while her left hip has a metal box capable of producing pleasant sounds and chattering. Both are attached to a belt studded with pieces of metal. Her "dress" is little more than a styled loincloth, with a long cloth in the front and the rear, leaving her legs almost completely exposed. Three golden rings are pierces on her right thigh, while her left is bare, save for an anklet. The anklet is metal, but is covered in colorful beads and a silver object with an extended but rounded edge, blunt. In behavior, Segiz is flirty and forward, surprising for a Hive. This has to do with her mother's behavior, but also reflects her origins. Her Maw of Hunger traits remain, and she wished to seduce just so she can feast on her "lovers" flesh. She is rebellious and often goes against her mother's wishes, though she's not traitorous and in the end does as she's told.

 **Shivil, Mistress of Blood:** Stealth is a trait well respected and admired amongst the Hive, one that is highly sought after and appreciated, at least most of the time. Shivil, youngest spawn of Zhezla, is the embodiment of stealth, at least amongst her Sect. Born as a Bleeder from the Maw of Hunger, Shivil is a thin and lanky Knight, lacking the strength of other Knights. However, she makes up for this with her unnatural stealth and tenacity of situations. The head scout for the Will, Shivil spends her time wondering the lands around the Sect, exploring and raiding. As a Bleeder from the Maw, she craves fresh blood, and uses these wondering to find new stock to fill her desire. However, she is kind for a Hive, and rarely ever kills her targets, preferring to drink while they are asleep, or by knocking them out first. Indeed, she only ever fights in self-defense. She also uses these outings to acquire anything that perks her interest or curiosity, and this leads to a very diverse collection and armor. Typically, Shivil wears dark, form fitting armor, with a mask over her mouth and hair pulled back. Old flags and banners cover her as drapes and sashes. Dolls, toys, small pieces of technology or other trinkets dangle from her belt or fill her satchel. Glass tubes, filled with blood, fill her belts, adding red to the dark brown and small pink accents. For weapons, Shivil prefers using a sai like sword, easily concealed within her gauntlets, though she rarely uses it, preferring her enlarged fangs to draw blood, or not to fight at all.

* * *

 **Ritualistic**

" _Ritualistic Sects are Hive groups formed and tasked with important jobs, positions and responsibilities. Due to this, Ritualistic Sects are usually outside of all the political jargon that other Sects face and are almost always truly neutral in such conflicts, supporting both sides._

* * *

 **Silent Brood**

" _They guard the worst of the Hive. The failures that have been locked away. Silent wardens, wordless enforcers. They watch their prey beyond death, and will hunt it down past the grave."_

Deep in the recesses of Oryx's prized Dreadnaught, the Maggot's Jail lies. Within, the many betrayers, renegades, failed experiments and deadly myths of the Taken Kings broods. Watching over these dangerous occupants is the Silent Brood. Specially trained to serve as eternal and ceaseless sentinels. For untold millennia, they have stood their guard, and none still breathing have ever broken it.

Due to their unique position, the Silent Brood is found nowhere else except within the mighty prisons of the Hive. These include Oryx's Maggot Jail, Xivu Arath's Broken Depths and Savathun's Cage of Madness. This makes the Brood, along with all other Ritualistic Sects, outside of the Law of Three. All of the Worm Houses require their services, and all use them to the fullest of their power.

Their leader is Cruvon, the Death Warden. Brutal and even barbaric, he takes pleasure in torturing those he is able, and taunting those that his lord has forbidden. Dressed in standard Knight garb, his only outstanding feature aside from his massive height is his tattoos. Dozens of swirling, glowing green designs coat his flesh and armor, each one representing a prisoner of the Jail and an execution carried out. His weapon of choice is a massive, bladed whip, which he use to scourge the backs of his prisoners, and rip the flesh from intruders.

Due to their position as Wardens, the Silent Brood is not designed for open warfare. Thus, their tactics are more brutish and personal, meant for one-on-one instead of large scale. Thrall are few, and Acolytes are tough enough to win a hand to hand fight with a Cabal. Their knuckles are hardened and their weapons are streamlined, more easily concealed and wieldable in tighter quarters. The distinct blue armor is designed to affect Hive psychologically, preying on their worms lingering memory of the wastes of Fundament. So while the colors seem unorthodox and maybe even silly to most onlookers, it is unnerving and distressing to Hive. Their presence alone helps keep the rabble in line. And for the rest, the cracking of whips, the screams of Shreakers and the howls of Boomers quickly silence them as well.

* * *

 **Worms of Twilight**

" _An ancient horror, dragged up from the depths of Hive mythology. From the swirling maelstrom of Fundament itself. Death may be foreign to the Hive, but the Worms wield it with precision, turning those beyond death into death itself. "_

Fel magic is as ancient as the Hive, a volatile and dangerous force that can bring great change and great harm. Wizards are the Hive that chose to study this dangerous field. However, all Wizards gain their knowledge and their power from one source. The Worms of Twilight. Founded by Savathun shortly after the splitting of the Houses, the Worms strive to study all aspects of the Fel and bend it to their wills. This study has also allowed them to manipulate Universal energies, granting them access to Void, Arc and Solar power. For millennia, they taught and raised up wizards. And when Lady Rakuma returned to her home to reclaim he birthright, she improved it even more. Forbidden magic was unlocked, and the Worms grew more powerful than ever.

Spread out across the cosmos, the Worms inhabit hundreds of worlds, living in any location that a major Hive stronghold or city is located. A large percentage resides within the capital of each of the Three Worm Houses, including Oryx's Dreadnaught. It is onboard the Dreadnaught where the masters of the Fel practice their deadly art, and project their teachings to all the young prodigy who wish to follow. All wizards follow the teachings of the Worms, and many Knights do as well. Oryx's personal WarPriest once studied under the Worms, and Vorlog, the Cartographer, is a major practitioner of their arts.

While the Worms were initially founded by Savathan, the mantle quickly passed to Princess Rakuma. The tall Hive Maiden is a master of the Fel arts and has perfected nearly every facet of the magical spectrum. Creating several new forms of Magic, Rakuma is valued as the most powerful Wizard amongst the Hive, and one of the few masters of the Neacria Art of Hive Necromancy. Beneath her rule, her Maidens of Twilight follow in her footsteps, practicing experimental and radical forms of magic to expand the ever growing knowledge of the Hive.

While the Worms are a magical Sect, devoted to the practice and perfection of the magical arts, they still require some kind of fighting force. Preferring a method of quality over quantity, Worm forces forgo the typical breeds of Thrall, Acolyte and Knight, replacing them with the far more deadly Marauder and Verdugo. Twilight Wizards, renamed as Banshee, sprout green crystals from their hips and arms, turning their hands into crystalline claws, and their tendril hair becomes coated in the crystals. Along with this, all Worm members are identified by their iridescent green armor and often the presence of green crystals sprouting from multiple points on their bodies. Fel Fire is far more common amidst their ranks, and every member of the sect can wield the Fel energy one way or another.

* * *

 **Flesh Talons**

" _Our flesh is weak. It fails and crumbles. Burns to ash, blows away as embers. We will make it strong. Bone is weak. Stone is strong. Flesh is weaker. Metal is stronger. Embrace the living stone, dress in the mighty metal, take up the fibers of element, and become great."_

Even amongst the Hive, there is a need for material scientists and engineers. A hammer instead of the sword. It is the Flesh Talons who wield this tool, and they wield it with fanatic precision. They are responsible for the development, creation and replication of all the Hives technology, from the simple Shredder to the titanic Dreadnaught, they created all these, and constantly seek out ways to improve them. Melding archaic magic into material items, the can create machines that define the laws of physics and outlive entire stars. So great is their obsession, that it has become their religion.

No one except for the Mighty Three knows the true locations of the Talons workshop, but they still can be found outside of their sacred Forge. Often, Ambassadors will reside within Hive Cities and strongholds, providing technical aid and supervision in an effort to maintain the Hive's technology. Along with this, these ambassadors and their apprentices use these outings to learn new techniques for their experiments, and to find fresh subjects to slice open.

While the founder of the Talons is unknown, Hive myth states that it was created by one of the great worm gods, a gift to the Hive to help them along their crusade of domination. All Flesh Talons declare this myth to be true, and fanatically support their "god" in every way. Including the sacrifice of their own flesh.

The myth states that to survive a Black Hole, the worm god cast off his flesh, leaving behind his structure and organs. He then grafted the shattered remains of the cosmic maelstrom onto his flesh, creating an armor of living stone and metal. He then emerged from the back end of the Black Hole, and founded the Talons. In an act of total respect, the Flesh Talons remove their own flesh, grafting on horrific Hive cybernetics made of living stone, pulsing crystal and moldy metal. The less flesh they bare, the greater the power, and influence, the Talon shall hold. Because of this, the highest members of the Talons are little more than mobile automaton's of stone and metal, with small scraps of bone and flesh still attached to their transformed worms. Less powerful figures only replace parts, such as limbs eyes and organs, though what is replaced is mostly personal taste, depending on which ritual they wish to execute.


End file.
